Untamed
by Ac Colins
Summary: Another human girl has stumbled into Narnia and she isn't about to go swooning for some blonde king or his moody brother. Edmund can't stand the simpering women at court. He wants something more than just an anchor holding him back. Set in the Golden Age.
1. My Stupidity

_Just a little something that popped into my head while I was playing with my daughter today. I hope you enjoy._

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake."_

_Relient K : Be My Escape_

Prologue

**Delaney**** – **

I am not a damsel in distress.

I'm not, I'm not, I'm not.

I will admit, however, that I might be out of my element here. Just a bit. See, I'm not exactly sure where I am. Worse than that, I'm fairly certain that where ever _here_ is, it isn't…well, it isn't my world. I like to think that I have a fairly brilliant mind, but even if I was a complete Neanderthal, I probably would have known something was off when the wolves that were chasing me started to yell at me. No, not bark or howl. If I had meant bark or howl, that's what I would have said.

I mean yell.

"For crying out loud, stop running!"

"Honestly, she's going the wrong way!"

"If I catch her, I'm going to bite her!"

"Get down here, girl!"

That last one was because I scrambled up into a tree as fast as my tired legs could carry me. The wolves circled around the trunk and I felt like an idiot. They had just treed me like a squirrel. A particularly stupid squirrel, since I wasn't exactly able to jump to another tree. I'm good. But I'm not that good.

"Get down here!"

I let out a shaky laugh and looked down into the angry, glittering eyes and slavering jaws of a dozen wolves. "No, thanks. I'm good where I am."

I repeat, I am not a damsel in distress.

I'm just a chick in way over her head.

**Reviews are love...**


	2. Smile, It's a Party

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and her various Wolfy friends. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me."_

_Relient K : Be My Escape_

1

A Wolf padded along a cool marble corridor of Cair Paravel, his yellow-green eyes glinting in the torchlight. It was a beautiful night, the sort of night that made him want to run through the wood just for the pure pleasure of it. He could hear the soft sounds of music echoing down the hall. Their royal Majesties were hosting a delegation from Telmar and Queen Susan had planned a gala after gala in their honor. The Wolf bared his teeth in a carnal smile. His kings and queens were a joyful bunch, and it was an honor serving them. He only wished he had good news for them instead of…well, he wasn't sure what to classify this report as. Perhaps it was merely an oddity. Perhaps more. That was why Felduis had made his pack run the long journey to Cair Paravel from the Lantern Waste.

He nodded to the two fauns on sentry duty outside the great hall. They acknowledged him with a mumble, obviously put off by having to guard the gala instead of attending it, and opened the door. The music was suddenly booming. Felduis chuckled and disappeared inside. He was immediately swept up in a hall filled with soft lighting and colorful fabrics. The Wolf could not understand the need these humans had for _clothes_, but was not one to pick on others' indulgences. He himself found great pleasure in chasing his tail. He hated it when someone commented on his juvenile behavior and so refrained from his judgment on _clothes_.

The Wolf weaved his way through the bright reds and yellows and the smooth blues and silvers. Many of the guests were dancing and he immediately spotted Queen Susan moving gracefully with some Telmarine lord. She had a polite, dazzling smile on her face, but was not paying any mind to her dance partner. Instead her eyes were locked on the dais.

High King Peter and King Edmund were seated on their thrones, looking a bit harassed. King Peter was still smiling courteously at the jiggling woman at his side, but King Edmund was leaning away from an Telmarine lady that seemed determined to win his affection. She was decorated with bangles of every sort, and her dress was cut dangerously low. She was giggling shrilly and the Wolf shook his head. The poor girl was wasting her time. King Edmund might have been eligible, but no lady so far had any luck of coaxing that severe look off of his face. That boy only smiled when he had a sword in his hand. The Wolf leapt lightly onto the dais and touched his nose to the ground. "High King Peter. King Edmund," he greeted them both before he rose.

"Well met, Felduis." King Peter nodded his acknowledgement and Edmund did the same, nearly falling out of his throne in a very unkingly manner when the lady moved in even closer in hopes of regaining his attention.

"Forgive the intrusion, your Majesties. I bring news from the Western Wood." Felduis knew his interruption was more than welcome and both kings looked immensely relieved.

"Excuse us, Lady Grace. Lady Rose." Peter stood and bowed to both women before gesturing for Edmund and Felduis to follow him. Edmund had not been able to completely hide his glee at abandoning the clingy woman and she pouted as he quickly made his escape. Felduis followed them both out to the balcony at a far less eager pace.

"You are Aslan-sent. I swear it, Felduis. That one was about to crawl into my lap." King Edmund shivered with the horror of it while his brother sent him a very unsympathetic look.

"You could have endured it. They are only here another two weeks, Ed, and we need to remain on friendly terms with Telmar. What will King Donnon do when he hears how rude you were to his niece? Do none of them interest you, little brother?"

The Wolf chuckled at their banter. King Edmund's blatant disgust with the ladies at court was as infamous as his temper.

Edmund sighed and collapsed against the molding. "How can they _interest_ me when none of them are interesting? All they talk about it needle point and dancing and…dolls! It's just empty, pointless, conversation. They just all seem so desperate to hook me I can hardly stand it." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "My apologies, Felduis. You came all this way to speak to us and all I'm doing is complaining. What word from my wood?"

Felduis did not take it personally. He was fond of the younger king immensely and appreciated the candor. The High King tended to be a bit proper, and to be truthful, the Wolf preferred quick and efficient conversation. Felduis never had to dance around King Edmund. So saying, he got right to the point. "My Wolves have found something near the Lantern Waste. It appears to be, forgive me, a Daughter of Eve. She claims to be from a different world. She called it New York. I don't think she's ever even heard of Narnia."

Edmund looked crestfallen. Just what they needed. More humans in Narnia. Over the last eight years, a fair handful of people had stumbled into Narnia. Most of them found it a bit unsettling and wound up drifting into Archenland where magic was slightly less obvious. Some had chosen to stay in Narnia and had quietly restarted their lives. Some had clung to the royal family and made a nuisance of themselves. They were the worst of all.

Peter seemed to be thinking the same thing. How many maidens had he found lost in the woods that had fallen in love with him, the silly things? His careful smile pursed slightly.

"Your orders are to bring all suspicious and strange peoples to us for appraisal, Felduis," King Peter said, kindly. "Why have you not brought her with you?"

The Wolf looked about sheepishly. "My pack holds her in the entrance hall. She is a bit…reluctant to obey commands. A fierce little thing, to be sure, Sires. Were she born a Wolf she would have made a valuable agent for Narnia," Felduis said wistfully.

Edmund patted the sword on his hip, secure that it was still there and ready if necessary. The Wolf before them was young, but intelligent and competent. Edmund trusted his judgment and his heart, or Felduis would not have been a captain of his own patrol. If the Wolf said that the girl would be troublesome, Edmund was prepared to believe him. The sight of the sword alone should intimidate some poor lost lass from the woods, but it was best to be safe. She could very well be an assassin. "Well, let's get this over with."

"Shall I fetch her here, Sires?" Felduis bowed again and started to leave the balcony.

Peter stopped him. "Might I suggest that we receive her in the hall? I don't think Susan would appreciate us dragging the girl through her party. Especially if she is disagreeable. Poor thing probably doesn't want to be under all the scrutiny, either."

"Who does?" Edmund mumbled. His crown was askew and his clothes mussed from slouching in his throne all night. Peter, of course, didn't have so much as a hair out of place.

The Wolf nodded to his monarchs and left the balcony.

Peter looked out over the ocean and sighed. Edmund was still perched on the railing, his dark eyes moody. "I almost wish we could spend the rest of the gala out here. When did it become open season on the Kings of Narnia?" Edmund demanded. "Every available lady seems to show up here, begging to be swept off her feet. I just want to throttle them."

Peter threw back his head and laughed. "Well, don't do _that_. You're eighteen, now, Ed. Officially, that means you're of age. Don't blame me that the girls that want you are odious."

"Yes, and Lady Grace is an angel, I'm sure." Edmund rolled his eyes. The woman was horrid and they both knew it. Still Edmund couldn't help but be jealous of his older brother. Peter managed to find the prettiest girls and get to them first. That meant Edmund's choices were Peter's leftovers, which Edmund didn't want, or the chronically boring girls that no man in their right mind would waste time on. "I am just tired of the same things over and over. Susan throws theses parties and then lines these bouncing, giggling, china dolls up in front of me. I detest it. I don't want to be tied down to some spoiled, greedy, pig in a corset."

Peter sighed. "No one is going to force you to do anything, Edmund. But you should be polite to them for all our sakes. Now, come on. Felduis is waiting in the entrance hall."

Edmund followed after his brother, careful not to make eye contact with any of the court's ladies that watched him and his brother with eager, greedy eyes.

**Reviews are love...**


	3. The Might of the Turtle Bite

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_When I looked into your eyes and you dared to stare right back_

_You should have said, 'nice to meet you. I'm your other half'."_

_Relient K : The Best Thing_

2

They never made it to the entrance hall. The kings heard angry howls and feet falling heavily on the marble floors when they were just a few yards from the gala's entrance. Edmund had no chance to avoid the girl that charged around the corner. She bounced off his chest with a small sound of alarm and stumbled back. Edmund's reflexes kicked in and he caught her before she hit the floor.

All he received for his trouble was agonizing pain. The girl grabbed the skin at the back of his bicep and twisted painfully until Edmund released her. Peter made a grab for the small whirlwind as she tried to dodge past him and restrained her while Edmund snarled angrily. The Wolves appeared a second later, growling their fury.

"Our apologies, my lords, she got away from us," a Wolf said by ways of explanation.

"You think?" Edmund rubbed the back of his arm. He was no stranger to pain. He was a battle hardened veteran after all. Edmund had been _stabbed _before and it didn't hurt as badly as that small pinch. He turned his attention to the girl and tried to reign in his temper. She was glaring him with panic and fear. Edmund saw that look every time he cornered an animal while on the hunt. The anger left him in a whoosh and was replaced with annoyance. "You should be thankful, little miss, that I did not have my sword drawn or you would have been a very dead girl instead of just a very stupid one."

To his surprise her expression hardened. Edmund had seen that look, too, on soldiers about to do battle.

She fixed him with a pair of dark eyes, her jaw set stubbornly. Her hair was a mass of dark curls trying to escape the elastic that held them back. With an angry grunt she slammed the heel of her sneaker down on the top of Peter's foot. He let her go with a yelp, but there was nowhere for her to run to. Edmund had unsheathed his sword and held it steadily against her chest. She looked down at the blade with a look of consternation.

Felduis padded up quietly. "I did mention that she was a fierce little thing, did I not?" She flinched away from the Wolf.

"Please…tell me I'm not losing my mind. You heard him speak, too, right?"

Edmund was surprised by the tenor of her voice. It was soft, almost musical. "Of course he speaks. He's a Talking Animal."

"Talking…but that's impossible." The girl eyed the Wolf suspiciously. Now that someone had confirmed she wasn't mad, she lost much of her fear. "Get that thing out of my face before I decide I want to keep it," she ordered smacking the flat of Edmund's sword. She flinched as the tip scraped against her collarbone and a thin line of blood appeared in its wake.

Peter nodded to Edmund and his brother lowered his sword. He was still growling under his breath. "Who are you?" Peter asked.

"Delaney. Delaney Carter." She was inching away from the wall, trying to be nonchalant about it. Edmund saw her muscles tense a split second before she bolted. Or tried to bolt. She dodged both Peter and Edmund but ended up sprawled on the ground, a massive panther sitting on her back.

"Bagileu, I didn't mean for you to knock her down!" Lucy came out of the gala and admonished her personal guard. The black panther shrugged and let the girl up. Delaney stood slowly, her expression defeated.

"So much for escape."

Lucy joined her brothers and Bagileu took his place at her side. "Why would you want to escape?" she asked brightly. "Welcome to Narnia!" Lucy grabbed the girl's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "I'm Lucy."

Lucy received a small smile but Delaney still eyed both kings with distrust. "Delaney." She glared over Lucy's shoulder. "And you two definitely need to work on your welcome."

"Well, you aren't exactly a guest, are you?" Edmund demanded. "Guests don't tear through the halls and attack everyone they meet."

"You grabbed me!" Delaney said with equal heat.

"You would have fallen!"

"Then you should have let me fall!"

"Next time I will!"

Lucy's jaw was agape and Peter was looking at his brother with surprise. Edmund's temper was legendary. It took very little to get their brother snarling and shouting, but Edmund usually did manage to keep it together with people outside the family. In fact, Edmund tended to be downright antisocial. But there he was, toe to toe with a stranger, and in a shouting match to boot. Delaney was much shorter than Edmund. She had gone up on her toes to better shout in his face and still barely made it past his chin. Edmund had his hands clenched into fists at his sides, his eyes dangerous.

"Alright, that's enough." Lucy planted her hands on her hips in her best imitation of Susan. "You're king, Edmund, try to act like it. Clearly you scared her. Don't make your first impression worse."

Edmund glared at his sister, but shut his mouth, looking sulky.

"A king? King of what, Chuck E. Cheese? You're only my age." Delaney snapped. "And I'm not afraid of _him_."

Peter didn't know what Chuck E. Cheese was, but her tone made it clear what she thought. "Edmund has been a King of Narnia since he was ten. And I am High King Peter. Lucy is my sister and one of our two queens." He grinned despite himself, relieved she wasn't crying or trying to cuddle him like so many other girls Felduis found in the wood. "And being afraid of Edmund isn't a bad idea. He's fair handy with a sword."

"Yes, I'm sure he's terrifying," Delaney's voice was scathing. "Are all of his opponents half his size and unarmed?"

Lucy snorted into her hand while Edmund turned red. Delaney was certain she could see smoke coming out of his ears. "You mouthy, little brat!"

"Bully!" she fired back.

"Alright, you two." Peter stepped in between Edmund and Delaney who looked like they were getting ready for another round of shouting. "Delaney Carter, is it?" She nodded. "You are officially a guest here at Cair Paravel. Please try to remember that and be kind to the creatures you meet in the halls. No one here will hurt you and I prefer you not greet them all in the same manner you greeted us."

"Creatures?"

Lucy nodded. "The centaurs, and the fauns, and the like. Oh, wait until you meet Mr. Tumnus, you'll love him!"

The girl glanced curiously from one Pevensie to another, her mouth turned down in a small frown. "This place is crazy," she said a bit stunned.

"I'm sure you'll love Narnia, once you get used to it!" Lucy said, smiling and taking the girl by the arm. Lucy led Delaney away but not before she cast one last dark look over her shoulder at Edmund. Bagileu padded after them, chuckling lightly. Delaney's small smile returned as she listened to Lucy chatter, and the two young women disappeared around the corner.

"Felduis, keep two of your patrol on her at all times. And no more slips," Edmund ordered. The Wolf nodded and padded off. Edmund glanced at Peter, and his older brother smirked at him.

"Really, Ed."

"Don't you 'really, Ed' me," Edmund said. "What a nightmare. How could you have invited her to stay as our guest? She's just going to cause endless amounts of trouble, Pete. We should put her straight into the dungeon and leave her there. Maybe that will calm her down a bit."

"So much for King Edmund the Just," Peter said with a laugh. "Get under your skin, did she?"

"She pinched me," Edmund said moodily. "And then she shouted at me. At _me_."

Peter's eyebrow arched. "She can't be the first girl to have ever shouted at you, Ed."

"She's the first one to shout at me since we've come to Narnia. Except for Susan and Lucy, but they hardly count as girls. No one else would dare."

"Because you are such a terrifying individual?" Peter goaded.

"Because I am too good with a sword," Edmund snapped.

Peter laughed again and slung an easy arm over Edmund's shoulder. "Unfortunately, little brother, no amount of swordplay will help you tonight." Peter led Edmund back into the gala and back to the dais where a line of pretty, available girls stood, ready to entice the kings.

Edmund moaned and Peter laughed.

"Smile, Ed. And for Aslan's mane, do dance with _one_ of them."

Edmund did his best to plaster a smile on his face but it turned out more pained than pleasant. _Dance_ with one? He unbuckled his sword and handed it to Peter who accepted it with surprise. "For their safety," Edmund mumbled.

**Reviews are love...**


	4. Home, Family, & Effortless Elegence

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney, Bags, and her Wolfy friends. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_There's only one thing left to do. Drop all I have and go with you."_

_Relient K : Pressing On_

3

"How old are you, Delaney?"

Delaney was seated quietly in Lucy's chambers with Bagileu in the middle of the floor watching them both. Lucy was on the opposite couch, waiting for some food to be brought to them so the poor girl could eat. The Wolves had run Delaney all the way from the Lantern Waste without much thought for her two human legs or needs. She was exhausted and hungry.

"I'll be eighteen…the end of the month." Delaney had been watching Bagileu with fascination and looked up, surprised that her birthday was fast approaching. She hadn't realized it was so close.

"Oh, then you're older than me, as well. I swear I am doomed to be the youngest for all eternity," Lucy said glumly.

Delaney smiled. "I'm youngest at home. I have four older brothers."

"Are they forever babying you?" Lucy asked, with a grin. "Peter and Susan molly-coddle me constantly. Thank Aslan for Edmund. He was a right prat when he was younger, but he's the best brother a girl could have." Lucy grinned at the frustrated look on Delaney's face. "Oh, Ed isn't that bad, Delaney. He's just a bit unsociable. He doesn't like new people, especially when they pinch."

The older girl blushed. "Well, he bugged me."

Lucy burst into laughter. "I suppose that is part of Edmund's charm."

Bagileu chuckled from the floor and Delaney went back to admiring him. "Do you speak, too?" she asked finally.

The black panther blinked his yellow-green eyes and nodded.

"Bags prefers to listen," Lucy said. "He's a dear friend, aren't you, Bags?"

He responded by rolling his eyes.

Delaney nodded thoughtfully, her knees drawn up under her chin. She couldn't take her eyes off the panther. "You are gorgeous," she said when he caught her staring at him. Bagileu looked smug and turned his eyes to his mistress.

Lucy giggled. "Now you've done it. He already preens himself like a peacock. Now his ego will be even worse." There was a knock at the door and a dryad bounced in carrying a tray.

"Anything else for you or your guest, Queen Lucy?" The dryad bobbed a curtsey while Delaney gaped at the clear pattern of leaves on the woman's arms and face. Delaney seemed to catch herself and decided to stare at the floor instead.

Lucy looked Delaney over. "Perhaps some nightclothes? Delaney will be with us indefinitely."

The dryad nodded at Lucy's request. "Should I have a dress brought up for tomorrow? She should be dressed appropriately if she's going to be about." She smiled warmly at the girl and Delaney glanced down at her sweatshirt and jeans. It was true that she wasn't dressed like a Narnian.

"Queen Lucy?" Delaney suddenly felt very attached to her own clothes. "How do I get home? I can't stay here. I don't belong."

Lucy sighed. This was one of those unpleasant conversations that popped up with every human that showed up in Narnia. They all asked to go home. "We don't know how to get you back to your own world, Delaney. We ourselves aren't originally from Narnia, but it is our home, now. Eventually, that other world will just feel like a dream. And you _do_ belong, Delaney. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

The look on Delaney's face was so crestfallen, Lucy couldn't help herself. She rushed over and threw her arms around the girl. "It isn't so bad here, Delaney. You'll see. Susan's parties are the best, and we have tournaments, and picnics, and Narnia is so pretty come summer time."

Delaney smiled despite herself. "But what if Peter doesn't let me stay?" She paused. "King Peter? High King? What am I supposed to call him?"

"King Peter and King Edmund will do," Lucy said with a smile. "And, of course, you are just going to call me Lucy and that's that. I wouldn't worry about Peter, Delaney. He won't just throw you out for no reason."

"I might have stomped on his foot." Delaney was blushing furiously while Bagileu's tail twitched with humor. "Hard."

Lucy laughed. "Oh, Delaney, don't fret so! I promise everything will work itself out."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy and Bagileu, with two Wolves following, led Delaney to a room in the guest wing of the Cair. One Wolf was positioned outside the door. The other followed Delaney inside and sat in the corner while the youngest queen bid the girl goodnight.

For a moment, Delaney just stood there looking lost.

"I suggest you get some sleep. The rest of Narnia might get to have a lie in after Queen Susan's gala, but their Majesties will be awake bright and early as usual. You can bet that means you will be, too." The Wolf spoke brusquely. She was still annoyed that the girl had gotten away from the pack earlier, and was not ready to forgive her.

Delaney jumped when the she-Wolf spoke but regained her composure quickly. Outwardly, at least. "What is your name?" Delaney asked with an attempt at a smile.

"Whiff," the Wolf answered shortly.

"And your friend in the hall?" Delaney pressed.

"Grimdel. He's my brother."

Delaney nodded as she inspected the room. "I worked with one of my brothers back home. My twin. It's not always easy, is it?"

Whiff shrugged her furry shoulders. "Family is what it is."

Delaney couldn't agree more, but she was distracted. The room was beautiful. Everything was shades of dark blue and silver, elegant and understated. Small plants in varying hues of green hung from baskets along the wall, well tended and thriving. The furniture was darkly stained wood, simple but lovingly made. "Perfect," she said, slightly awed by the effortless grandeur of the room.

"These were the young king's quarters at the beginning, before Queen Susan organized the castle and deemed these rooms too small for their Majesties." Whiff said, her eyes glittering.

Delaney's brow furrowed. "The young king? You mean the dark one with the big mouth? Edmund?" Whiff growled a bit. Delaney, not realizing that Whiff was laughing, paled. "Fine, I'm sure he's just lovely when he's not harassing people." That made Whiff laugh harder. She wondered how her king would feel about being called 'lovely'.

"Go to sleep, silly girl. Tomorrow will be here soon enough." Whiff settled at the door. She could hear Grimdel chortling on the other side.

Delaney didn't know how to work the night gown. There were laces. _Laces_! She gave up and just shimmied out of her jeans, opting to sleep in her Eddie and the Cruisers t-shirt. She burrowed under the covers and fell asleep immediately. It had been a rather long, confusing, exhausting day after all.

That night Delaney dreamt of the Lion for the first time.

**Reviews are love...**


	5. Following Orders

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_I will run into your arms."_

_Relient K : When You're Around_

4

Delaney awoke when the dryad from the previous night brought her in a breakfast tray. If the wood nymph noticed that Delaney had not put on the nightgown, she made no mention. She simply accepted the girl's thanks quickly and after a brief smile hurried back to the hall.

"What do you suppose the rush is?" Delaney asked, genuinely curious. She took a bite out of the apple on the tray and stared at it, startled. It was delicious. "Whiff?" She glanced around when her babysitter didn't answer and giggled. At some point in the night the Wolf had curled up at the foot of her bed, and was snoring loudly. Delaney grinned, reminded of the dogs back home. Without disturbing Whiff, she went to the door and let Grimdel inside. He took one look at his sister an erupted into deep, throaty laughter.

"Whiff sleeps like the dead," Grimdel explained. He looked Delaney over. "What happened to your trousers?"

For a moment Delaney was embarrassed. She was still walking around in just a t-shirt and panties. "Well, I figured since you weren't human you wouldn't be scoping me."

Grimdel laughed again, happily. "I certainly don't care, but I report back to King Edmund. Keep _that_ in mind. The young king likes his reports detailed."

Delaney's face turned pink and she scrambled behind the screen. "Not that detailed, I'm sure," Delaney mumbled from behind the dressing screen, trying to figure out the dress the dryad had brought her.

Grimdel was having a grand time teasing this human. "I'll have to tell him you wear black underpants and have scraped knees." She laughed at him and threw her t-shirt over the screen at him. Grimdel attacked it playfully and decided that he liked this girl.

When she reemerged Grimdel inspected her and nodded. "You look like a proper Narnian lady, now."

"High praise." Delaney looked over herself in the mirror. She had to disagree with the Wolf. The dress was lovely, but she looked out of place in it. It was a deep earthy brown, with small white embroidery along the square neckline. The sleeves were short and Delaney hated how pale her skin seemed against the dark fabric. The dress was a bit long for her, but she did not see a way around that problem.

"So why is everyone rushing about?" Delaney asked. She shook the bed roughly and Whiff came awake with a yelp. Grimdel snickered as his sister growled and left the room. Presumably to report to her snot of a king.

"The delegates from Telmar have been visiting and Queen Susan likes to keep them busy. There will be parties, picnics, and tournaments nonstop for the next two weeks until they leave. It's even worse when the Calormene ambassadors are here. Their Majesties think it wise to keep them too occupied to cause trouble. Unfortunately, it does tend to mean more work for the servants."

Delaney stuck her head into the hallway, unsure of where she was going to do. "Were can I go that I'll be out of the way?" she asked. "Or should I offer to help?"

Grimdel laughed again and Delaney smiled. Grimdel was so much friendlier than his sister. "Queen Susan would be terribly insulted if you tried to do anything to help. She likes her guests to be recreational or relax."

"Is Queen Susan nice?" Delaney began to walk along the corridors with Grimdel and the Wolf nodded energetically.

"Oh yes. She isn't as affectionate as Queen Lucy, but I don't think anyone is. Queen Susan is very kind, and she loves this sort of thing. Organizing events and all. She lives for it." He watched Delaney stumble over the hem of her dress for the umpteenth time. She was going to break her neck. "Trouble walking? I've always pitied humans for only having two legs to balance on." That earned him a laugh.

"I'm just too short for my own good. Whoa."

They had arrived at a staircase that led down to the main hall. Creatures of every sort were milling about, carrying parcels, talking animatedly, or barking orders. Delaney's eyes were huge with the wonder of it all. Lucy had mentioned centaurs and fawns but…to _see _them was something else entirely.

"Don't stare, girl, it's rude." Grimdel chuckled as Delaney's mouth snapped shut and she quickly found something else to occupy her attention. "Come on, let's get you outside before you make a fool of yourself."

The Wolf led the girl down into the hall. Delaney passed very near a centaur and she had to resist the urge to reach out and touch the silky glow of his flank. He looked like he would kill her if she tried so she simply moved faster, not paying attention. She followed Grimdel around a corner and smacked into someone before she even realized they were there. She stumbled back, caught on the hem of her dress, and was suddenly caught up by strong arms.

"Oh, it's you."

The arms released her and Delaney landed on the floor with a _thwump_. Startled, she looked up into the dark, severe eyes of King Edmund.

"Honestly, Ed, did you have to drop her like that?" Lucy elbowed her brother as Delaney stood up.

Edmund snorted. "She said to let her fall next time."

"Queen Lucy," Delaney said with a smile. She glanced at Edmund and her eyes cooled considerably. "King Edmund."

"Play nice with the other children, Ed," Peter came up behind Lucy and handed Edmund a helmet. "Come on. Let's get out of here before Susan makes us try on clothes for tonight." The look Edmund gave his brother was so completely horrified that both Lucy and Delaney snickered. He scowled at them over his shoulder as he walked after Peter.

"Where were you headed, Delaney?" Lucy asked taking her arm and walking with her. Grimdel kept close by, his eyes alert and after a moment they were joined by Bagileu on Lucy's other side.

Delaney glanced down at Grimdel and he shrugged. "Grimdel was taking me outside so I wouldn't be in the way."

"Good," said the young queen. "You can come to the practice courts with us."

"Practice courts?" Delaney completely misunderstood. Her face fell at the thought of running about in the overlong dress. "Basketball? Tennis?"

Queen Lucy the Valiant grinned wickedly. "Swords."

Delaney's eyebrows jumped up but she allowed Lucy to lead her outside.

**Reviews are love...**


	6. Pathetic

**I don't own any characters other than ****Delaney and her Wolves. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_The truth is excuses are lame."_

_Relient K : Maybe It's Maybeline_

5

Whiff and Grimdel couldn't stop laughing and Delaney sat against the fence shamefaced. "Shut up, you two." She shoved Grimdel and the Wolf fell onto his back, too weak from laughing so much to even stay on his feet. His legs kicked in the air, celebrating his mirth.

"Please, please go try again. I haven't laughed this hard in my life. Ever. Just one more shot."

Delaney made a sour face. It was apparent that she was not an archer after that embarrassing display. She was terrible. The arrow had never even left her bow. Queen Lucy had been perfectly patient, but Delaney's temper was atrocious. She hated failing at things, and around the twentieth time the arrow dropped at her feet and the string had snapped against her bracer (which really didn't do much good since it still _hurt_) Delaney had given up and sat by the fence to watch how it was supposed to be done.

Lucy was actually very good. The crowd of Telmarines that had come out to spar or watch the Narnian monarchs practice applauded the young queen's skill politely. Delaney joined in their applause with a bit more enthusiasm, cheering her friend on as only a true NY Giants fan could.

"That was pathetic."

Delaney stiffened and Grimdel and Whiff stopped laughing, sitting up straight and at attention. Delaney looked over her shoulder and found King Edmund leaning against the other side of the fence, his face a sneer.

"Familiar with pathetic, are you? I can't say that I'm surprised." The words were out of her mouth before she even thought to curb them. Edmund hopped the fence and landed lightly in front of her, his eyes murderous. Whiff took one look at her lord and felt the utmost pity for the girl. Edmund was a good man, but he had little patience.

"You do realize," Edmund said coldly, "were you a man I would have satisfaction for your constant disrespect."

Delaney was familiar with this game and a small smile tugged at her mouth. Edmund was enraged by her reaction. He was being his most frightening and she was grinning at him. He had watched men in battle break down when they received his threats, and this _girl_ was smiling like he was talking about ballet or some other ridiculous thing.

"Were _you_ a man, I wouldn't have to insult you left, right, and center. Spoiled twig."

Grimdel yelped in surprise and nearly flattened Delaney with his weight. He put his nose in her ear, whispering furiously. "King Edmund has a short fuse, Girl. Close you mouth before he ends you."

Indeed, it looked like Edmund was struggling with self control. Delaney stared right back, lightning flashing behind both sets of angry, dark eyes. The only difference in their expressions was Delaney's small smile versus Edmund's snarl. Lucy finally noticed the interaction between her brother and her new friend and flagged down Peter.

"What did I say about playing nicely with the other children, Ed?" Peter asked tiredly.

"Sorry, King Peter, but I started this one."

"Damn right, you did!" Edmund growled.

Delaney rolled her eyes. "King Edmund, are you really any good with that sword?"

"I am the best," Edmund said angrily.

"Good," Delaney said. "It would be no fun thrashing you if you were no good. Am I allowed to spar with him?" she looked up at Peter questioningly.

Edmund made a surprised noise and laughed. "You want to challenge me? Do you have a death wish?"

"Afraid?"

The High King was trying not to let his surprise show. Delaney was working Edmund into a rabid frenzy. It seemed she knew exactly what words to throw at his little brother to drive him out of his mind with anger. If they did spar, the girl would get hurt. Peter did not doubt that for a second. Delaney was much smaller than Edmund, and he had seen her with the bow. Peter had seen children with better skills than that.

"Delaney, forgive me, but I cannot allow it. Edmund is not exaggerating. He is Narnia's first sword. He is the best we have. You would only get hurt." Peter smiled kindly.

The look on Delaney's face was so incredibly roguish, Peter realized belatedly he should have predicted her next move. He just didn't think anyone could possibly be so stupid.

"I understand that you want to protect your little brother, King Peter. I suppose I'll just go brush my hair or something. Ta." Delaney stood up and looked into the stunned faces of three Pevensies and two Wolves.

It took all of her willpower not to laugh. She counted her steps as she headed toward the gate of the practice yard.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She kept her face as innocent as possible, even as Edmund pinned her to the fence. She couldn't keep the glee out of her eyes, though, as she stared up at him. He looked so…harsh. The umbrage never seemed to leave his face. Anger radiated from him, anger far deeper than the little barbs she had attacked him with. Delaney wondered if what had made such a miserable old man out of the young king.

"King Edmund," she said sweetly, "your brother said no."

To her surprise he leaned down and whispered furiously in her ear. "I am giving you an opportunity to apologize, girl. I suggest you take advantage of this opportunity because it will not come again. If you insist on fighting me you will get your wish, but I am certain you will get hurt. You will not beat me."

He drew back only a few inches and stared hard at her, waiting for Delaney to apologize. Edmund had both hands planted on the fence on either side of her slender frame. He growled as she thought over his offer, unable to believe that such a petite thing thought she would best him at…well, at anything, let alone swords. He glared down at her and his eyes fell to the slim, smooth slash that he had drawn on her collarbone with his sword the previous night. It stood out, red against the pale and Edmund fought off the sudden guilt that he had marred her otherwise smooth skin. He wouldn't fight her. He couldn't. She was just a girl. Edmund would pull it together and try to be more like Peter. Control. It was all about control.

"Take a picture why don't you?"

Delaney suddenly turned bright red and turned away from him. Peter snorted and Edmund glared at his brother. Forget being like Peter. This had to stop. She was making a fool out of him.

"Arm up," Edmund said, with a growl. "I will do my best to go easy on you, girl. I can promise you that much."

"Please don't. It will be a more rewarding victory if you try your best."

Edmund stalked away and Lucy rushed to Delaney, her face fearful. "Delaney, what have you done?"

"It's alright, Queen Lucy, I promise. Edmund's in for a surprise."

"But, Delaney, he really is the best blade we've got. He's very, very good, and he doesn't always realize his own strength when he's sparring. Even Peter has a hard time holding him off." Lucy was so upset that Delaney took pity on the poor girl. She began to whisper quickly and Lucy's face changed slowly. Soon she was grinning as widely as Delaney. "You little cheat!" Lucy exclaimed.

Delaney pretended to look insulted. "It's hardly cheating. Edmund didn't ask. If he had I would have answered honestly."

"Come on, you need to 'arm up' before Edmund has a coronary. Honestly, I wish you two got along. This is the sort of prank that Edmund would love."

The two girls passed Peter and Edmund on the way to the armory and Delaney glanced over at the dark king. "I can't picture him smiling, let alone having a sense of humor." He caught her watching him and she quickly looked away disdainfully. Grimdel followed after the girls while Whiff stayed with her king.

Edmund fumed as he stretched. "Did you see the way she just looked at me?" he demanded.

"Why did you have to let her rile you that way? Honestly, Ed, I wish you had this much passion with the court ladies." Peter said.

Edmund sputtered, his face furious. "Passion? That insolent runt is infuriating."

Peter just gave Edmund a look. "Oh, grow up. You were practically devouring her with your eyes over at the fence. You could do worse than Delaney. She's pretty enough, but I don't think you could handle her, Ed. She's feral."

Edmund turned on his brother. "_Handle_ her? I don't want to handle her!"

"But you do think she's pretty?" Peter teased.

Edmund opened his mouth, but closed it again. "Flowers are pretty, Pete. That doesn't mean I won't cut them down."

Peter burst into laughter. "Thinking of putting Delaney in a vase by your bed, Ed?"

"I'm going to take care of the mouthpiece, and then I'm coming after you, Pete," Edmund said dangerously. Peter only laughed all the harder.

"I'm not sure you'll be in any condition to fight your brother when this is over, King Edmund."

Both kings turned around and their jaws dropped.

"Sweet, merciful, Aslan," Peter mumbled.

Edmund gulped, silently echoing his brother's astonishment.

Delaney had changed out of the dress. She was in a pair of worn leather trousers that looked like they might have been left over from their early years in Narnia. There had been no tunics in the armory, so Delaney had simply left her camisole on as a shirt while Lucy speculated what effect that would have on Edmund's focus. The young king spotted a dagger strapped to each bicep, hilt down, and leather wrist cuffs that covered the backs of her hands and most of her forearms. Metal strips braced the cuffs, reinforcing them. She was barefoot, and carried neither a sword, nor a shield. She looked like a wild thing from the woods, ready to do battle.

The crowd around the court whispered scandalously behind their hands, curious as to what was about to happen.

"Where is your sword?" Edmund demanded. His voice cracked and Delaney raised an eyebrow.

"King Edmund, I don't need a sword. I plan to beat you with my bare hands."

**Reviews are love...**


	7. To First Blood or To Surrender

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Your voice has broken my defense. Let me embrace salvation."_

_Relient K : I Am Understood_

6

Peter was standing with Lucy, Bagileu, and the Wolves against the fence. Lucy was smiling conspiratorially, but the rest of them were nervous. Peter really didn't want Edmund to kill a girl in front of an entire delegation of Telmarines. It just wasn't good politics. Peter watched Delaney like she was mad. Who wore an undershirt into a match? "Does she think showing skin will save her? She should be in mail with a shield. Edmund won't stay distracted for long."

Lucy laughed at that and hugged her brother around the waist. "Just watch, Pete. We've been underestimating Delaney this whole time."

"How do you mean?" Peter asked. She and Edmund stood at the center of the sparing court, and Delaney looked severely unprotected. She kept digging her toes into the dirt, like she was trying to put down roots. Her arms were bare aside from the cuffs and she was grinning up at Edmund.

Edmund himself did not fight with a shield. He needed only his sword. The truth was Ed was just as strong as Peter. He was just wiry instead of muscular. The strength was there, coiled and hidden until called upon. Edmund was frowning at Delaney confusion plain on his face.

"Just watch, Pete." Lucy leaned on the fence and waited for the battle to begin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shall we make this interesting, King Edmund?" Delaney was stretching, her leg pulled up against her back. She switched legs, eying Edmund carefully. He was still dressed in a simple leather jerkin over his tunic. He had abandoned his helmet, clearly thinking Delaney was no threat.

Edmund scowled at her. "What do you have in mind, girl?"

"First of all, my name is Delaney or Lane. Call me 'girl' again and I will pop you in the face. I don't care how royal you are." Delaney glared at Edmund and he just shrugged as though her name couldn't hold less interest for him. "And I would appreciate it, if I win, if you could be a bit nicer to me. I'm sick of the death glares and the sneering."

"That's all you want?" Edmund sounded surprised.

Delaney rolled her shoulders and stretched her arms across her chest. "Respect isn't a small thing. It's invaluable."

"You almost sound intelligent."

"Edmund!"

"_King_ Edmund," he corrected her. She rolled her wrists and her eyes at the same time.

"Fine. If you win," Edmund smirked, "I'll be nice. And when _I_ win, you start behaving like a proper lady and shut up every once in a while. If you are going to be staying in Cair Paravel, then you aren't allowed to be pinching and snarling like a wild animal."

She glared but nodded. "King Edmund? I meant what I said before. Don't hold back."

To her vast surprise, Edmund grinned. "I never do."

"Well, then how do you start these things?" Delaney asked. "Do we bow, or shake hands, or just go?"

Edmund's eyes glinted. "Just what?"

"Go."

Edmund lunged at Delaney, thinking he would catch her off guard. His sword plunged into empty air. Delaney had collapsed against the ground. Her leg shot up and kicked out Edmund's knees. He crumpled into a heap.

Lucy grinned and stared up at Peter's amazed face. "Apparently, Delaney is a gymnast. She moves rather fast. She said if you couple that with a basic knowledge of human anatomy, and a decade of karate, you're basically a lethal weapon. It's ok, Pete. She promised not to hurt Ed too much."

Edmund and Delaney both jumped to their feet, but now Edmund was watching the girl warily.

He moved at her again. His sword skittered past her shoulder, glancing off of her cuff. So that's why she had picked such uncomfortable gauntlets. She was using them as her shield, to block the sword. "Stupid," Edmund mumbled. "I'll snap your wrist."

Delaney looked like she might have just thought of that, but she lunged in while his arm was raised and sunk her thumb under the joint between his shoulder and arm. He hissed as she hit the pressure point and grabbed the back of her neck thinking she would fight against it and he could use her struggle to put her down. Delaney surprised Edmund, stepping into him instead and getting too close for the sword to be of any use. She put pressure on his elbow joint and he nearly dropped the blade as his arm went numb. He put his shoulder into her chest, throwing her away from him. He switched the sword to his other hand until the feeling returned slowly to his arm. Delaney waited.

"How did you do that?" Edmund demanded.

Delaney laughed and backed up, drawing one of the daggers on her arm. "I promise I'll tell you all about it after I beat you."

She attacked. For all that she was relatively unarmed, she had Edmund scrambling backward. She was fast and she was fierce, fingers scrambling over a hundred different danger zones making Edmund's body scream one moment and go numb the next. Edmund dug in and started raining down on her with the sword, fast and relentless, keeping her too busy to get to any pressure points. She blocked them, barely. Edmund was as fast as she was and just as ruthless. He had no patterns, he had no tells.

He was…impressive.

Delaney felt the cold slip of the blade against her torso before the burn of her nerves objecting to the shallow injury across her ribcage.

She danced back and went into a defensive crouch. "To first blood or to surrender?" she asked, glancing down at her body. It felt like fire was rolling through her chest, but the wound didn't seem too bad. "If it's first blood you just won." She scowled, sounding put out.

Edmund was panting. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and was suddenly jealous of Delaney's lack of layers. He was also pleased. She wanted to keep going. "You mean you don't surrender?"

Delaney laughed and it was a pleasant sound, like low wind chimes. "I'm a New Yorker!" she said happily. "I never surrender."

Edmund pounced the same moment Delaney moved at him. He brought his blade up in time to knock her dagger away. He parried and Delaney did a twisted midair to avoid his blade. She landed lightly and promptly rolled, knocking his legs out again. He scrambled to his feet and the air was knocked from his lungs. She waited for him to catch his breath, using the time to glance down at the cut across her ribs. It had already stopped bleeding.

"Hey!" Edmund stood up and shook his sweat away, furious. "You're holding back!"

"Well, yeah," Delaney said as though that should have been obvious from the start. "Swords can only do one thing, King Edmund. Hand to hand combat is…it's different."

"Don't. Hold. Back." He threw her own words back at her and she grinned recklessly.

She and Edmund engaged again, both gasping and sweating from the exertion. She pulled her other dagger and made the mistake of locking blades with Edmund when he lunged at her. Edmund was using his weight and strength to force her to her knees.

Edmund was grinning like a madman. The girl wasn't terribly strong. Delaney's abilities seemed to hinge on staying out of reach. She danced in, wreaked her havoc, and then danced back out. She was utterly hopeless with a weapon, and it was stupid for someone so small to engage body to body with a larger, stronger opponent. He was baring down, forcing her dagger lower. She looked at him with wide-eyed amazement and he smiled smugly.

"Want to surrender?" he asked.

"You first."

Delaney jerked her dagger back with one hand and let Edmund's sword swing across her body. It never touched her. She bent over backward and used the blade's momentum and her free hand to guide it above her exposed skin. She straightened up and was immediately too close for Edmund to use his sword again. Delaney's back was pressed close to Edmund's chest and she dug her fingers into the point on his wrist. His hand opened against his will and the sword dropped away. She thrust her elbow back into his solar plexus and the air whooshed out of him again. Delaney stomped her foot against his instep and darted under his arm, keeping hold of his wrist while she went. Edmund had no choice but to follow, which meant being dumped on his royal behind.

She followed him down and Edmund found himself sprawled on his back, Delaney against his chest, her dagger at his throat.

She grinned. "Say it."

"No."

She flicked his nose. "Say it, King Edmund."

Edmund sighed and looked up into her grinning eyes. "I yield."

Delaney patted his cheek. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" She buried the dagger into the dirt and rolled off him. She offered her hand and he accepted it, but instead of her pulling Edmund up, he pulled Delaney down.

"I want a rematch," he said with a growl.

Delaney scowled but her dark eyes were still bright with excitement. "Another time, your Majesty. I want to clean this. God only knows where your sword has been." The jibe had no heat in it whatsoever. She was…teasing him.

"Well, that was interesting," Peter and Lucy met them as they struggled to their feet.

Lucy jumped on her brother hugging him fiercely. "You were wonderful, Ed." She turned her attention to Delaney and cried out when she saw the scour that traced down her torso. "Oh, Delaney, does it hurt?"

"A bit. I'm going to go back in and clean it up." She waved over her shoulder and headed toward the armory. "Let's go, Grim!" Grimdel started after her, remembered himself, and turned to Edmund.

"King Edmund, do I continue to follow the girl?" the Wolf asked, bowing his head.

Edmund sheathed his sword and pushed his sweaty black hair off his forehead. "Her name is Delaney," Edmund said with mock seriousness.

Grimdel chuckled softly. "Yes, my lord." The Wolf raced after Delaney, his tail held high. Edmund watched his agent go and started checking himself for injuries. There would be bruises, he knew. Lots of bruises. He looked up to see Peter and Lucy grinning at him.

"What?"

**Reviews are love...**


	8. Armor Should Be Worn At All Times

**I don't own any characters other than ****Delaney and the treacherous Grace & Rose. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_I was stirring up the hornets' nest and it finally got me stung."_

_Relient K : Hello, McFly_

7

Delaney was in the armory, returning the equipment she had used. The gantlets had been diced to ribbons. Only the steel bracers had survived her match against King Edmund. She apologized profusely to the weapons master, but the busy fawn only waved her regrets away. He had watched the match and was as impressed as everyone else. Delaney grinned and started to remove the daggers while the fawn went to find her dress so she could take it back to the castle with her.

Delaney took stock of herself. It had been a while since she moved like that and her muscles were sore. She would have a nasty scratch across her torso for a while, and her side still burned like it was on fire, but was otherwise doing well. She wouldn't mind having that rematch with Edmund when they both got over this one. Technically, it had been a tie since he had drawn first blood, but she had accepted his surrender.

Next time she'd win.

Delaney was so caught up she didn't hear anyone approach until a gentle "ahem" brought her out of her own head.

"I'm sorry, am I in your way?" Delaney looked up to see two lovely, dark women not much older than she was standing behind her. They looked incredibly out of place in the armory, with their stiff ringlets and even stiffer dresses. Delaney looked them over, briefly wondering how they could breathe stuffed as they were into the shining fabric, when the younger of the two dark haired girls stuck a polished finger in her face.

"You most certainly are in the way, you wild animal!"

Delaney's eyebrow popped up. She looked down the aisle that she had been blocking and then back to the two women. "Exactly how much room do you need to pass?" The polished finger turned into a fist but the other woman dragged the first one back.

"You have to excuse my sister," she cooed. Her voice was like syrup and it made Delaney's teeth hurt. "She gets excited easily." Delaney said nothing. She just nodded, her eyebrow still arched up. "I am Lady Grace, and this is Lady Rose. We wanted to offer our congratulations on your victory against King Edmund. You must be a fearsome warrior indeed to be a match for the Sword of Narnia."

Delaney made a noncommittal sound. She didn't like these people. They were making her nervous.

"What is your name, barbarian?" Lady Grace saw the girl's dark eyes narrow and her own smile grew all the sweeter.

"Delaney," she answered shortly.

"And your business here in Narnia?"

Delaney finally caught up. She plastered a charming smile on her face and tried to keep the dislike out of her eyes. "My business is my own, ladies. Thank you for your congratulations, but I hope you offered them to King Edmund, as well. He was the technical winner of the match." She pointed to the bloody scrape on her ribs.

"You will answer my sister's question, you filthy savage!" Lady Rose said nastily. "Are you here to court the High King?"

Delaney almost choked she laughed so hard. So that was their game. The women looked furious as she practically bent over with her amusement. Lady Rose escaped her sister's grip and clapped her dainty hand against Delaney's cheek. Delaney stopped laughing to look at her with confusion before she burst into laughter again. It was hurting her wound, but she couldn't stop. Was that a _slap_?

"Lady Delaney, I have your dress." The fawn had returned, Delaney's dress over his arm. He was looking nervously at the two seething women.

Delaney slid the daggers over the table, still chuckling. "Please, it's just Delaney. Thank you so much for the loan, and again I'm sorry about the cuffs." She winked cheekily at the fawn, still amused by Lady Rose's attack, and started out of the armory, unable to control her giggles. She could hear the sisters following her from the swish of their dresses, but Delaney didn't bother looking back.

She should have.

"You must not pay attention to her bad manners, Rose dear. Clearly a woman that dresses like that and rolls around in the dirt with men has no breeding. Filthy thing must have grown up among Wolves."

Delaney spun around. "And what exactly is wrong with the Wolves? The Wolves I've met are intelligent, witty, and candid. Traits that the two of you sorely lack. Why don't you go exfoliate, ladies, before you start to wrinkle?"

Lady Grace laughed delicately and put a gloved hand over her mouth. "Such a temper she has. We should have known that we were insulting _friends_ of hers." The lady's dark eyes hardened and she stepped close to Delaney. Delaney refused to be intimidated by this taller, poisonous woman and just glared right back. "Let me tell you something, you filthy barbarian whore, the High King is mine, and King Edmund is going to announce his courtship to my sister any day now. You took up valuable time that they could have been spending together. Don't get in our way again."

They brushed past her, leaving Delaney stunned in the armory. Grimdel appeared from where he had been spying along the wall. He stuck his nose in Delaney's hand and she started. "Hey, Grim." Her face was twisted in an expression that Grimdel couldn't interpret.

"Come along, Lane. You need to be looked at by a healer." She followed after him, without objection. Grimdel leaned against her side in a very unWolf like fashion and Delaney absently ran her fingers along his coat.

She stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry, Grim, should I not pet you? I don't know what the policy is with Talking Animals."

Grimdel chuckled. "As a rule, we don't like to be petted, but you're upset, so I'm going to allow it, just this once. And I wouldn't pay those two vipers any mind. You are more of a lady than both of them together."

"Grim, is King Edmund really going court that woman? And King Peter…I know it's not my place to say, but they would be a terrible matches. Just the way she spoke—"

Grimdel woofed quietly. "King Edmund would never. I will report what I heard, Lane. Don't worry. This is the reason he _has_ spies, although I'm sure he suspected. King Edmund is very smart."

Delaney smiled wryly. "So he's not just a jock, then?"

"I don't understand the word," Grimdel growled.

Delaney just shook her head and continued toward the castle, her hand buried in Grimdel's fur. She hoped for Edmund's sake he _was _smart. Not even he deserved someone like Lady Rose.

**Reviews are love...**

_I got a complaint this is moving too slowly. Does anyone with the courage to sign their review have an opinion? -Ace_


	9. Restraint

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_With every passing second comes a second chance."_

_Relient K : Hope For Every Fallen Man_

8

"Stitches?" Edmund was incredulous. "I didn't tag her _that _hard!"

Lucy stood in the door with Edmund and Bagileu. Grim was at Delaney's feet while the girl looked up from the healer's cot. She glared at the centaur who was holding a needle threateningly over her.

"King Edmund, this girl's threshold for pain is a high one. Just because she didn't fall down weeping doesn't mean that you didn't seriously injure her. That," the centaur poked Delaney's side and Edmund saw something shift under the skin, "is a broken rib. What would posses you to use a real sword? You could have beaten each other just as soundly with staffs or practice swords."

Delaney growled and moved away from the needle. "Actually, I was unarmed."

The centaur fixed Edmund with a murderous look.

"Wait, she had daggers!" Edmund protested, but the centaur was already zeroing in on Delaney.

"Stay still girl, or I will have you restrained. You want to play best warrior with the boys, you have to deal with the consequences. When you get stabbed by a king, I have to sew you back up."

Delaney was practically climbing the wall. "No stitches. I don't like needles."

"It's just a small needle, child. Now come back here!"

Delaney made a break for the door. She would clean and bind the wound herself. Bagileu blocked her path, and briefly, Delaney wondered what sort of mess she would make if she went for the window. Grim saw the direction of her gaze and barked a laugh.

"Don't even think about it."

Edmund hid his smile behind his hand. "You aren't afraid of me with a sword, but you have a panic attack over a few stitches? Don't be a baby, Delaney."

"You have to be nice to me," Delaney ordered as the centaur backed her into a corner. "I won the match."

"You did not! I drew first blood."

The centaur stomped her hooves in annoyance. "Enough. King Edmund, if you want to redeem yourself come over here and restrain the young lady before I hurt her. She's getting stitches whether she likes it or not."

Edmund dragged Delaney out of the corner, a smirk on his face. "You are such a wimp," he scolded.

"Just keep her sitting up. Hold her across the shoulders and make sure her hands stay out my way. For Aslan's sake, King Edmund, get behind her! I can't sew through you!" The centaur barked orders and Edmund struggled to comply. Delaney wasn't making it easy. Finally he just dragged her down onto the cot in front of him. He was backed against the wall, Delaney leaning against his chest. One arm was practically wrapped around her neck. She resisted for another moment but the centaur started her work and Delaney hid her face in Edmund's arm.

"I'm going to dice you next time, you bully," she said without heat.

Edmund chuckled and she felt his laugh vibrate through her back. "So you'll give me my rematch?" he asked quietly.

"Keep her from moving, please. She keeps squirming." The centaur took Edmund's free hand and positioned it around Delaney's bare abdomen. "And there will be no rematches until I say she is fit. Do you understand me, your Majesty?"

"Oh, God, I can feel it pulling!" Delaney closed her eyes in disgust and pressed closer to Edmund to escape the mad centaur's needle.

"Hush," he said. Delaney's fingernails were digging into his arm. "So where did you learn to fight like that?" Edmund asked, hoping to distract her.

Delaney clenched her teeth and kept her eyes fixed on the blue sky outside the window. "I'm an army brat," she said. "So we moved around a lot. My dad wanted me able to defend myself. I guess I tended to get into fights." Edmund rolled his eyes. Delaney? In a fight? Never. "So, dad sent me to gymnastics, and karate. He had an army doctor teach me about pressure points. I learned how to hit from my four big brothers. All together, it makes for a pretty unique style of hand to hand combat." She gasped and Edmund's arms tightened around her.

"Sorry," the centaur said guiltily. "All finished. Thirteen stitches and you were a terrible patient. I wish you many healthy, pain free days, Lady Delaney, because I never want to have to stitch you up again." She put a roll of bandages into Delaney's lap. "Wrap it up, keep it clean, come back in a few days so I can see how everything is healing."

Delaney accepted the bandages and stood up. "And the rib?"

"Wrap it up," the centaur repeated. "And nothing too rough for the time being. Can you handle taking it easy?"

"I'll see to it she listens." Edmund said, glaring at Delaney. "Seeing as how she lost the match, she has to start behaving like a proper Narnian lady. No more terrorizing."

"You did not win!"

"I did so."

"You rotten liar, you kept going after first blood!"

"So did you!"

"Oi!" The centaur loomed over them and they scrambled out of the way. "Take your spat out of my infirmary." She chased them out, Grim on their heels while Lucy laughed.

Edmund departed once they were in the hall, claiming he had business to attend to.

"That means he's going to hide and hope Susan lets him out of tonight's gala," Lucy said with a laugh. "Are you hungry, Lane?" she asked, using Delaney's nickname. "We could go and eat with Mr. Tumnus?"

"I would love that, Lucy, but I am filthy. I need to get cleaned up," Delaney said sincerely.

Lucy smacked her forehead, like she should have realized that. "Of course! I'll get someone to bring up bathwater for you. I suppose I should go back to my room and do the same if I want my hair dry in time for tonight. Do you want to come up when you're finished and we can get ready together? I want to take a crack at your hair."

Delaney was lost. "My hair? Get ready for what?"

"The gala!" Lucy said. "Susan plans the most wonderful parties. The food is fantastic, the music is beautiful, and Peter and Edmund always put on a good show."

Grim laughed at that. "Poor King Peter just grins and bears it, but King Edmund runs out more often than not."

"What's he run from?"

"Girls," Lucy answered cheekily. "He can't stand it. He feels like a worm on a hook and they are all barracudas."

Delaney laughed until her stitches hurt. Wiping away tears, she discovered they had reached her room. "Queen Lucy, am I even allowed to be at the gala? I got the impression today that I wouldn't be very welcome among the Telmarines."

Grim growled angrily at the memory.

Lucy looked down at Grim with surprise. "What happened?"

"Inside," Grim growled, disappearing into Delaney's room.

When Lucy heard the whole story she was furious. "Lady Rose slapped you? Delaney, that is terrible. I swear to you, this won't go unpunished!" She looked down at Grim. "Have you reported this to Ed, yet?"

"No, your Majesty. There has not been an opportunity. I am to guard Lane."

"Go," Lucy ordered. "Bagileu and I will sit with Lane until you or Whiff returns. It gives me time to go through her closet and find something for her to wear. Off with you, Grimdel. Edmund and Peter need to know this."

The Wolf bowed low and dashed off.

"Lucy, I don't want to cause trouble. Well, I don't want to inconvenience you more than I already have," Delaney amended.

"Nonsense. Now let's see what you're wearing tonight."

"Lucy, I only have the one dress," Delaney said holding up the brown dress she had worn that morning.

Lucy only smiled and opened up the wardrobe beside the dresser. Delaney gasped. She had never seen such a thing in her life. It was stuffed with all manner of dresses, shoes, stockings, corsets, shawls…Delaney sat down on the bed hard.

"It's a magic wardrobe," Delaney said dazed.

"Susan had some of her older gowns hemmed for you. I remember this one!" She held up a brilliant blue dress but shook her head. "Maybe not for tonight."

Delaney agreed. The dresses neckline plunged down and the skirts were the full, bell shaped skirts that made her think of Gone with the Wind.

Lucy gasped. "I've got the perfect one!" Lucy pulled out a gown that made Delaney's ears burn.

"I cannot wear that, Lucy."

It was beautiful. It was a dark silver that seemed to ripple with every movement of the fabric. The neckline was modest enough, but the back of the dress dropped away, dipping dangerously low.

"Why not?"

"I'm supposed to have my ribs wrapped. The bandages will definitely be visible in that." Delaney pointed out.

Lucy pursed her lips thinking. "Maybe I could help you wrap up so that it won't even be noticeable?"

"No, Queen Lucy."

Lucy looked disappointed. "Another time, then. Oh, here we go! There's no way you'll convince me this won't work."

It went on like that forever. It seemed that Susan had no shortage of stunning gowns. Delaney sat there until Lucy exhausted her choices and Whiff came into the room, growling angrily. The she-wolf bowed to the queen and eyed the dresses suspiciously.

"Has she driven you mad with her talk of _accessories_?" Whiff wanted to know.

Delaney laughed. "Spare me. We haven't even chosen a dress yet. Is Grim alright? King Edmund isn't mad at him, is he?"

The Wolf settled on Delaney's bed. "He's apoplectic, but not at Grimdel. My lord has a temper incase you had not realized that yet, Delaney. Queen Lucy!" Whiff turned her attention to the young queen. "Your sister is looking for you. She wants you fed and cleaned within the hour so the two of you can have your hair set. I will make sure Delaney makes it down to the hall."

The second Lucy was gone Delaney collapsed against the bed. She felt terrible. She was tired, sore, and dreading the gala. She looked up into the yellow, amused eyes of the Wolf.

"Whiff, you aren't really going to make me go to this thing tonight, are you?"

The wolf bared her teeth in a smile. "On the orders of Queen Susan. She's tired of being the only one to not have met you. She wants you there. And King Edmund said that if he had to suffer through it, so did you."

"Remind me to thank him," Delaney said scathingly.

Someone knocked at the door and Delaney allowed a shy young naiad came in and filled her tub with clear, warm water. Delaney melted the minute she got in the tub and let herself relax. She worked the tension of her muscles, and gently wiped away the grim and dried blood left over from her battle with Edmund.

Her mind drifted to the gala and Delaney ran over her options again in her head. Whiff wasn't about to let her make a run for it, and she did want to meet Queen Susan. There were a dozen dresses still laid out on the bed, any of them would do. She just felt they were too grand. Too fancy. If she was honest with herself it probably wouldn't matter what she wore. Her plan was to find a corner and stand in it until the night was over and Susan allowed her to flee.

Man, that tub was comfortable.

"Wake up, Lane!" Delaney jerked awake and promptly dunked herself, inhaling a mouthful of water. She resurfaced, sputtering and choking, and sent Grim a glare that nearly curled the Wolf's fur.

"What?" Delaney coughed. She saw it was Grim's furry face instead of Whiff's and smiled. "You're back! Don't scare me like that!"

Grim chuckled and stuck his nose in Delaney's ear. "You had better get a move on. You don't need an hour long bath. You weren't that dirty."

"Grim, get away. I'm naked!" Delaney shrieked.

"So am I," Grim pointed out.

Delaney just stared at the Wolf. He had her there. She grabbed the fluffy towel that the naiad laid out for her and scrambled out of the tub. Not fast enough, it seemed. Grim growled ferociously.

"Lane, stop."

Delaney's ears burned, but she froze, partly covered by the towel. She wasn't sure if this was inappropriate behavior, being naked around a Wolf but, as he pointed out, Grim was just as naked.

The Wolf circled her, stopping when he could see the length of her back. "What's happened to you?"

The shocked disgust in his voice was too much and Delaney fled behind the screen. "Please," she whispered. "Please don't say anything, Grim. Please."

The Wolf sighed. "I find it irrelevant to my king's reports, Lane. I am only concerned. Who _did_ that to you?"

Delaney ran a hand over her back and shook her head. "I did it, Grim. I did it to myself."

**Reviews are love...**

_Small note. Delaney is not cutting herself. Concerns have been voiced. Cutting is a very serious problem and is not a subject that I would ever write about just in passing. Delaney's pain threshold and whatever is on her back will come to light soon enough. Be patient and go hug someone right this second for having sad thoughts!_


	10. Half My Brain

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_I don't know whether or not how sad I just got was of my own volition, or if I'm just missing the sun."_

_Relient K : High of 75_

9

Edmund did his best, but there was no hiding from Susan. She found him in a storage room, sharpening his sword shortly before the gala was to start. Even though he was annoyed to see her, he had to admit his sister looked beautiful. Susan always did. With her dark hair yanked back into a stylish twist, and her gown puffing out around her, Susan looked every inch a queen.

Edmund wished he played the part of royal monarch as well as the others did. He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes as Susan threw his crown in his face. "Edmund Pevensie, if you do not get dressed properly this instant I am going to throw you to your own Wolves, do you understand me?" Susan chased Edmund into his room and asked Whiff to drag her brother down stairs in fifteen minutes, whether he was ready or not.

That was the only reason why Edmund was sitting on his throne, his head in his hands, while a gaggle of girls giggled and flounced at him. Whiff was at his side and looking particularly fearsome. She disliked her king being miserable. Between surly Edmund and the equally surly Wolf, none of the Telmarine girls had the courage to get too near the dark king. Many eventually drifted over to Peter, who shot his brother an annoyed glance.

Susan was already making her way through the crowd, taking care to greet every one by name. A large, gray Cat, by name of Meno was at her feet, keeping an eye on his queen. Edmund scanned the crowd for Lucy and spotted his little sister talking energetically with some unknown Telmarine girl. They were both laughing and Edmund quelled the jealousy that rose up whenever he saw his siblings chatting with friends. He had friends, but he could hardly bring Phillip or the whole Western Patrol into the gala.

Bagileu was at Lucy's side as always, his tail swishing. The panther seemed to smirk and bumped Lucy's side with his wide head. Lucy looked down and followed Bagileu's eyes to the door. Her grin promptly widened.

Edmund looked over and saw Grim standing in the open doorway, glaring up the hall like he was about to attack something. He stalked out, only to walk back in alone, whip around and resume staring. Finally, he bounded out and Delaney stumbled into the hall, as graceless as ever. Grim was behind her, pushing her knees leaving her only two options: walk or fall. She stood in the doorway a moment, her eyes darting about in panic, before she slunk against the wall, looking miserable. She brushed her bangs out of her face and Edmund chuckled when they settled right back over her eyes, a curtain of chestnut brown curls.

He had known Susan had dresses sent up to Delaney's room, but he wondered what made the rough and tumble girl decide to wear _pink_. He watched her closely and figured Delaney had probably chosen the simplest gown in her closet. It was a deep wine color that paled as the dress descended into a dusty rose, giving her an ethereal appearance. It scooped off of her shoulders, but did not duck too low. Someone had embroidered small, delicate sworls along the bodice in silver thread, sewing in chips of crystal so that no matter what way Delaney moved, she fairly sparkled. The fitted sleeves ended mid forearm and Edmund frowned. She had used some of the bandages to wrap her wrist up, as well. He had caused more damage than he initially thought.

"King Edmund!"

Edmund flinched and Whiff growled as a shrill, pandering voice trilled over the music. Lady Rose was bouncing her way towards him, her sister only a few steps behind, and the small smile that had stolen over his face disappeared.

"Behave yourself," Peter hissed from his throne. "If you cause a scene Susan will put an arrow in you."

Edmund had been warned already. Grim's report had infuriated him. How dare those two conniving trolls make claims on him and Peter. Announcing their courtship any day now…he'd sooner eat Whiff. Still, he had to let the assault on his friends go. Ladies Rose and Grace were the Telmarine King's nieces, and chastising them in public was not an option. He would have to wait and speak to King Donnon about his nieces' behavior at a later time, and do so privately.

He glanced down at his steady companion and gestured for Whiff to go. No need for them both to suffer Rose's presence. The Wolf let out a relieved sigh and left the dais.

"King Edmund, you look dashing!" Lady Rose curtseyed low giving Edmund a generous show of cleavage.

"You're too kind," Edmund said through clenched teeth. "You look lovely as always, Lady Rose."

She giggled shrilly and batted her heavily charcoaled eyes. Edmund cringed inwardly and wished a dozen painful deaths on his older sister and her stupid parties.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You clean up nicely." Whiff appeared at Delaney's side. The girl had a nervous hand buried into Grim's silver fur. Whiff glanced at Grim curiously, but said nothing. If her brother was allowing the contact, she wasn't going to mention it. Delaney was pressed against the wall, desperate to avoid attention. Whiff did not understand where the girl's sudden shyness came from. "What's gotten into you, girl?"

Delaney blushed. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do," she admitted. "I don't know anyone."

Grim looked up at her, trying to look supportive instead of amused. "You could dance."

"Bite your tongue, troublemaker," Delaney told him.

"You don't dance?" Grim asked curiously.

Delaney thought of home and the fact that their prom song was going to be 'Get Low'. "Not like this, I don't. We are a bit less…polite when we dance in New York." She couldn't picture anyone in Narnia grinding. The pure absurdity of it made her smile and it brightened up her face.

Lucy and Bagileu appeared out of the throng and Lucy threw her arms around Delaney. "That dress is beautiful on you! Lane, you look great!" Delaney winced when the queen put pressure on her stitches but kept her smile in place. "Come on, Susan wants to meet you!"

Delaney was dragged away from the wall and led through the crowd of Narnian and Telmarine nobles. Lucy chattered happily and pulled Delaney in front of a stunning woman sipping daintily from a silver goblet. "Susan! This is Lane!"

"Curtsey, stupid." Whiff whispered up to Delaney. She immediately obeyed, feeling foolish.

Susan smiled. "Well met, Lane. I'm sorry we haven't met before now. I've been dreadfully busy. I heard you gave Edmund a good run for his money today." She looked up at the dais where her brother was grimacing at Lady Rose. "It's so rare that Ed meets his match in a person. I wish I could have seen it."

"They plan to rematch, Sue," Lucy said, eyes sparkling. "As soon as the healer gives Lane the okay." Delaney made a face at the mention of the healer and Susan smiled.

"Yes, someone mentioned that you were a rather reluctant patient. Centaurs can be a bossy lot, but they don't do anything needlessly. Their time is far too valuable. If the healer said you needed stitches, you can be sure that's the necessary action." Queen Susan was looking over the girl thoughtfully. "What do you think of Narnia, Lane?"

Delaney grinned, already liking Susan immensely. "I've only been here a day, but this whole place is just so fantastic." She looked down at the Wolves and Bagileu, and noticed the large gray Cat Susan's feet. "I wish New York had Talking Animals."

"Tell me about your home, Lane." Queen Susan took Delaney's arm and they, along with Lucy and the Animals, moved out to the balcony where they could hear themselves think.

"I'm from New York City. Big buildings everywhere, people crawling over ever inch of it, cabs honking…" It sounded terrible but Delaney had a dreamy, far off look in her eye. "There was music everywhere you went. Broadway, night clubs, street performers. There was always a new sound somewhere. That's what my brother and I do. We are," she frowned and corrected herself, "we _were_ musicians."

Delaney stared out over the balcony at the ocean that stretched out to the horizon. "Queen Lucy said that people who come here don't go home."

Susan joined Delaney at the banister. "It's true, Lane. We've been here eight years now, and we weren't the last to arrive. A small number of people have come to Narnia over the years. None have gotten back to their own worlds, but they have started again here. This is a chance for a fresh start."

"What if I liked the life I had?" Delaney queried. "I wasn't going for broke or anything, but I was happy."

Lucy put her hand on Delaney's arm. "Don't you think you could be happy here?"

Delaney sighed. "I just miss them. My brothers are idiots but I love them. We've always taken care of each other. Especially Ethan and I."

"Is Ethan a beau?" Susan asked.

Delaney snorted. "Ethan is my twin brother. He's my best friend. Ethan has the other half of my brain, and I guess I'm just missing it."

"I didn't know you were a twin!" Lucy said with surprise. "That must be so fun!"

Delaney stared out over the water, a sorrowful look on her face. "It was."

**Reviews are love...**


	11. Edmund's On Crack

**I don't own any characters other than ****Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_The way that girl can turn a head she is such a threat. Don't ever forget, she knows it."_

_Relient K : The One I'm Waiting For_

10

Susan had to leave after a few more moments of polite conversation. She liked Delaney. The girl had a dark sense of humor and quick wit that had Susan grinning throughout their whole conversation. She just seemed so sad when she talked about home. It was clear she missed her family terribly. Susan couldn't imagine being without Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. Poor Delaney.

The Queen was also surprised by the two Wolves. Whiff was one of Edmund's favorites and when she wasn't running with the Western Patrol, the she-Wolf was Edmund's personal guard, much like Meno was Susan's. She knew that Edmund had relieved Whiff of her post when Lady Rose approached them. Susan's sharp eyes missed nothing. But Whiff went right over to Delaney. That was out of character. Whiff was notoriously bad tempered and avoided all but her pack, but she seemed to get on with the girl well enough. Grim was just as surprising. Generally, one did not touch a Talking Animal, and one certainly did not _pet_ them, but Grim had been at Delaney's side all night, allowing the girl to run anxious fingers through his fur.

Susan watched as Delaney and her two furry friends left the balcony. Lucy had been called away by a young Telmarine lord and was dancing, chatting away happily. Delaney watched from the wall, a humorless smile on her face as she tried to follow the dance steps with her eyes, committing them to memory. Whiff said something and she laughed, shaking her head and brushing her bangs away. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders and Susan made a mental note to bring the girl into their chambers before the next gala to have her hair done up.

Susan glanced up at the dais. Edmund was still there. The Lady Rose had plopped down in Peter's throne, leaning over the arm of it to flirt with her little brother who was paying her no mind at all. He looked, as always, like he was about to bludgeon something to death.

Peter was in the crowd, gesturing wildly with a rather drunk Telmarine dignitary, the two of them laughing uproariously about something and Susan smiled. How different her brothers were.

"My Queen," Meno hopped up onto a chair and got Susan's attention. "Have a look at the dark king. What do you make of that face?"

Susan looked back to the dais and, indeed, Edmund was sitting rigidly in his seat, his face a vicious scowl. Susan saw immediately what had caused her brother's sudden aggression. A Telmarine knight had wandered over to Delaney, smiling roguishly at her. Delaney was talking to him, shaking her head and blushing slightly.

"Meno, remind my brother that he is to behave himself, please, before he does something to start a war." Meno was off like a shot, disappearing into the swirl of gown and cloak. He appeared a moment later on the arm of Edmund's throne. The king's eyes darkened and darted about until they fell on Susan. He made a face at her and stood up, whispering to Meno. The cat vanished and Edmund stepped down from the dais, leaving a visibly upset Lady Rose behind.

Meno hopped back onto the seat beside his queen. "King Edmund told me where you can put your sisterly concern, but I'd rather not repeat it," the gray Cat said solemnly. Susan smiled at Edmund's colorful response and watched him move across the room.

When Edmund reached them, Delaney and the Telmarine were talking quickly. "You are out of your mind if you think a dulcimer is going to be anything more than an Appalachian Folk instrument," Delaney said insistently. "Guitar. Always, forever, a hundred times over. Guitar."

"But they are too bulky," the Telmarine said, visibly delighted by the debate. "You expect a knight to carry a guitar into battle?"

"You want portability, buy a harmonica," Delaney brushed his complaint away. "Or a kazoo. You want music, get a guitar." She spotted Edmund and she smiled happily at him. He did not return the smile. Instead, he glared until Delaney's grin faltered. "Is there a problem, King Edmund?"

"Your commander is looking for you," Edmund said to the knight. He gestured vaguely over his shoulder and the knight looked about worriedly.

"My lady." The knight took Delaney's hand and bushed his lips over the back of her hand. She blushed furiously, which seemed to please him, before he sauntered off in search of his captain.

Edmund looked murderous as he turned to Delaney. "By the mane, you are easy."

Delaney's eyebrows jumped up. "I…I'm sorry?"

"If all it takes are pretty words and kisses on the hand to get you swooning, you are going to have a very long night."

"Swooning?" Delaney shook her head, hoping she was hearing him wrong. "Are you on crack?"

"You don't even know him!" Edmund growled.

Delaney flinched, surprised by the anger in his voice, but her surprise was quickly replaced by anger of her own. "Um, newsflash, your royal douche-ness, I don't know _anyone_ here!" Whiff and Grim looked at each other and both set off at once to find King Peter and Queen Lucy before their king and the girl started to attract attention. "And what exactly is dangerous about talking?"

"He could have pumped you for information on Narnia," Edmund said smugly.

Delaney hissed. "Pump away. All I know about Narnia is that the Animals talk and that the youngest king is a bi-polar control freak. It's my guess that everyone here already knows that."

"And what exactly was making you giggle like some dopey water nymph?"

"Is your crown too tight?" Delaney looked at him with concern. "Why are you acting like…are you _jealous_?"

Edmund snorted. "Jealous of what?"

She turned to walk away from him but he braced against the wall, blocking her path, trapping her in the small space he created between himself and the stone. "Delaney, these are not the most trusted people," he whispered quietly into her ear. "Were it a Narnian, I would have left you to your conversation. But you might not even realize you were being manipulated. Their knights are trained for this sort of thing, preying on young girls, getting them to talk and divulge secrets."

Delaney looked up at him her eyes furious. "Thanks for trusting me."

"What was I supposed to think?" Edmund whispered fiercely. "You were standing here blushing and giving him the doe eyes."

"You…" the words faded off and didn't resurface. Her jaw was clenched.

Edmund frowned. "What?"

Delaney just shook her head. She wouldn't look at him. "You are impossible." She just continued to just stare at his arm, waiting for him to move it. "Are you going to let me go, or should I get comfortable? Maybe invest in some Ikea furniture?"

With an angry grunt Edmund lowered his arm, so that Delaney could walk away from him. He watched her go, a scowl on his face. In moments another Telmarine knight approached the girl. He watched her ears turn red as she shook her head at something the soldier said.

"What have you done?" Peter asked, coming up behind him, Whiff at his feet.

"She was talking to a Telmarine. I wanted to make sure she wasn't passing on secrets," Edmund said lamely.

Peter glanced down at his brother. "What secrets could she have possibly learned in the last twenty-four hours? Queen Susan owns too many gowns, pass it on? Waffles for breakfast, don't tell?" Peter made a disgusted face and ruffled Edmund's hair, which the younger king hated. "You just keep making things worse with her. Grow up, Ed. Go apologize." Peter walked away.

"Ed?" Lucy appeared at his elbow and Grim sat down beside Whiff. "What's happened? Grim said you and Lane were at it again."

Edmund was staring at his Wolves. "Whiff? Grimdel? If you are both here, than who is watching Delaney?"

The Wolves looked at each other and, shaking his head, Grim went after Delaney. There was a reason each of the monarchs had a personal guard attending them at all times. Especially, the girls. The Telmarine were not exactly allies. They were treacherous and conniving. These little visits were to keep up appearances of friendly terms while the dignitaries poked about for weaknesses in Narnia's leaders and people. Of course, Peter could hardly turn them away. That would be an act of sedition. Narnia preferred to keep the peace while keeping their enemies close. The Animals played an important part in spying, chaperoning, and most importantly, protecting.

"Edmund, why do you insist on butting heads with Lane? She's really very sweet." Lucy said with a small frown.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me about how sweet she is, Lu. I've got a dozen bruises and countless sore muscles that tell me otherwise."

"I can think of thirteen reasons you shouldn't complain," Lucy said, meaning Delaney's stitches. "Ed, I swear you're the worst flirt. I'm half expecting you to start pulling her hair next."

"I'm not flirting!" Edmund bristled. Lucy just stared at him, her blue eyes burrowing into him until he looked away, red faced. "Shut up, Lu."

Lucy clapped happily. "Go talk to her, Ed. And for Aslan's sake, be nice."

"Nice?" Edmund was scowling as he walked into the crowd to find Delaney. "I'm always nice."

**Reveiws are love...**


	12. Dancefloor Hazards

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and assorted Narnians that have very real attitude problems. I also own the named Telmarines, though I find them rather despicable. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_To defeat the wheat, go against the grain." _

_Relient K : The Rest is Up to You_

11

Edmund couldn't find her. He tried not to look like he cared, but he was annoyed and a bit disappointed. The night dragged on, and he returned to his throne where the girls descended on him. He scowled and was as monosylabic as he could be without being flat out rude. His eyes constantly scanned the crowd, but he didn't see Delaney.

Peter was having similar problems, but he was paying most of his attention to a Narnian, a quiet dryad with her silver hair pulled back by a dogwood flower. He was smiling and chatting away, and the pair of them were receiving dirty looks from dozens of disappointed courtiers. Unfortunately for Edmund, it meant twice as many girls were giggling at him.

Whiff rested her head on his armrest and looked up at him. "Please don't mope, Sire. These things have the potential to be quite fun."

Edmund looked down at his guard, surprised. "Since when do you like these parties? I always thought you hated them, too."

"I hate seeing you miserable." Whiff looked out over the revelers and blinked dolefully.

"I'm sorry, Whiff. I don't mean to bring you down." He meant it. "You were having a good time with Delaney?"

The Wolf shrugged. "She has a unique perspective."

Peter leaned over the arm of his seat and patted Edmund's shoulder. "Lady Rose is coming back. She was a bit irked when you left before, so I might have promised her you'd dance with her. She seemed to like that."

"Pete, that's not funny."

"It's not a joke," Peter whispered. "These girls expect you to pay some attention to them, Ed. You don't have to like it but you _do _have to be polite. Now, put a smile on your face, and go dance with her before I have your throne permanently removed from the room. Can't sit on it if it isn't here."

"King Edmund!"

Lady Rose reached the dais. She put her hands on her hips and pouted. "You ran off before. I do hope everything was alright."

Ulgh, she made his skin crawl.

"My apologies to you, Lady Rose. Would you," his whole being fought against the rest of his sentence, "care to dance?"

She giggled, and batted her eyes, and took Edmund's proffered arm. Edmund gritted his teeth as he heard the music. This was one of those dreary, long, _slow_ dances that meant a lot of twirling and lifting. He glanced at Lady Rose. It would be like lugging armor.

Edmund was silent as they started around the dance floor, and more than once he considered dropping Lady Rose on her face. She chattered endlessly, discussing "those Animals" with a barely masked disdain, and looking up at him with wide eyes. He ground his teeth, but Peter was watching so he plastered a smile on and grunted. She seemed to accept that as his agreement.

"King Edmund, your hair is forever in your eyes." Lady Rose brushed his hair out of his face and her hand lingered on his face longer than was necessary. She kept nuzzling into him, and Edmund did his best not to throw her across the room. He was looking up for Peter to help him when he spotted her. Delaney was sitting on the edge of the dais, Whiff and Grim at her sides. She was laughing. More than laughing, she was full on cracking up as she watched him, her eyes lit with mischief. Delaney wiped her tearing eyes and caught him scowling at her. She had the decency to look bashful, but her shoulders were still shaking. She grinned and waved only to break down into giggles again. Grim said something and Delaney started all over again. She held Edmund's gaze and made a kissy face at him.

He was going to kill her.

Delaney said something to Peter and the high king glanced over at him. Edmund watched his brother's eyebrow arch up, a small frown on his face. The dryad at Peter's side was smiling conspiratorially, and she nudged Peter's arm. Finally Peter nodded and Delaney laughed some more, amused by Peter's expression. She stood up and Peter followed suit, sending a wink at Edmund. They left the dais and Edmund lost sight of them.

"Little brother, might I cut in?" Peter stood behind him, waiting expectantly for Edmund to move aside.

Lady Rose looked delighted. "But High King Peter, I couldn't possibly just abandon King Edmund," she simpered.

"I'll try to talk him off the ledge." Edmund and Rose were pulled in different directions and Edmund was looking down at Delaney. "Nice face," she said with a smirk.

"You?"

"Jeeze, King Edmund, tell me how you really feel about it." Delaney was still grinning. "If you rather, I can go back into hiding. I'm sure you won't be alone for long." She pointed to the group of angry girls that were staring at them. Delaney shrugged and turned to walk away from him, but he caught her, mindful of her stitches.

"So this is blackmail then?"

"Extortion, actually." Delaney looked down at her feet and tried to figure herself out. "I'm warning you, I don't know what I'm doing, so you have to take the reins here."

"This is dancing, not horseback riding." Edmund chuckled.

"Well that clears it all up."

Edmund snorted. Delaney was an abysmal dancer. True, she was far easier to spin than Rose had been, but she tended to tangle her own feet, bump into other dancers, and overall was a disaster. Edmund had to keep her close just to keep her from plowing down others.

"You're supposed to be dancing, not sparring," he reminded her. Delaney was a step behind, and kept swearing under her breath. Soon Edmund was laughing as hard as she was before. "You're a hazard."

Delaney looked away, sullen. "I ought to leave you to your fan club," she mumbled. "I'm doing my best."

"That's what makes it so amusing."

The music ended and Delaney let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. I was ready to have a go at the band. That is a _long_ song." She looked up at him, calculating. "So now I have something else to tell the Telmarines. King Edmund is a good dancer and," she said wickedly, "he's afraid of girls."

She skipped away, leaving him struggling to come up with a witty reply.

Dammit.

Edmund glanced at Peter, but the high king was otherwise occupied with the dryad again. Susan and Lucy were both dancing, relaxed and unconcerned with what he was up to. With a last look at the Wolves still sitting on the dais, Edmund followed after Delaney. She was back on the balcony, sitting on the stone rail.

"Do you think you're funny?" he asked. He glanced around at the other people on the balcony. They were talking in groups, or quietly staring off over the water. Delaney was doing the latter, a small smile on her face.

"Hi-larious," she said, breaking the word apart. "Or are you referring to a particular instance?"

Edmund leaned against the stone. "You talked Peter into cutting in."

"Well, yeah, you looked like hell."

"Thanks so much."

Delaney sighed. She was exhausted, her side hurt, and she felt like she had been hit by a bus. She wasn't really in the mood to verbally thrash the king. "I only meant that you looked like you needed saving. We all need a hero, King Edmund."

"And what makes you think that _you're_ the hero in this situation?" Edmund demanded.

Delaney fixed him with her dark eyes and grinned cheekily. "Well, I suppose since you're the one in the cape, you do fit the bill better than I do, Batman. But maybe I'm in disguise." She looked back over the water. She started when something warm settled over her shoulders. Edmund's cloak. "Trying to blow my cover?"

"You helped me after…" Edmund's voice faltered.

"After you acted like a jerk?" she questioned. "No sweat. I won't even make you say sorry. You don't come off as someone who is familiar with how apologies work."

Edmund grinned. "I apologize," he said, enunciating carefully. "Did I get it right?"

"Not bad. I almost believed it." Delaney slid off the banister. Her eyes were lit and Edmund wondered how she did that. She just…glowed. "Do you think we should go back in? Grim is probably looking for me and," she snickered, "I'm sure Lady Rose is missing you."

Edmund growled and stopped her before she could sneak away. "Some superhero. You're abandoning me, now?"

Delaney laughed. "Lucy was right. You do have a sense of humor." She pulled his sleeve playfully and headed off the balcony. "Good on you."

Edmund looked after her, amazed. That girl was forever walking away from him. What did she think he was going to do? Chase after her? Edmund scowled. He was a King, Narnia's first Sword, and a dozen other titles. He wouldn't move. He resolved himself to stay right where he was. Edmund watched the way Delaney's dress caught the moonlight, making her glow like a small star. She looked back at him, grinning wickedly.

Fine. Edmund went after her. Promising himself this would be the last time.

Yeah, he didn't believe it either.

**Reviews are love...**


	13. Just Say No to Hugs

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Cause it's completely up to us to maintain consciousness."_

_Relient K : Maintain Consciousness _

12

Lady Grace was seething. First of all, her idiot of a little sister had made a mess of things. Rose was supposed to be focusing on the younger king while Grace used all of her wiles to charm King Peter. That was the plan. So you can understand her confusion and anger when she saw Rose dancing with the High King, and King Edmund wrapped around that heathen from the training yard. To make matters worse, the idiot Narnian was smiling…_smiling._ King Edmund was rumored to have only two facial expressions.

Scowling.

And _really _scowling.

So what was he doing dancing and _smiling_ with some savage girl? Rose had ruined all of their careful plans, set them back months, and the Telmarine delegation only had another two weeks left in Narnia.

And where had they gone, now?

Grace saw Delaney coming off the balcony and her eyes narrowed. A dark blue cloak covered her shoulders and it was immediately recognizable. Grace clenched her fists and her fingernails dug small crescent moons into her palms. She left the fawn that had been speaking at her without a word and moved to intercept Delaney.

"Hello again."

Delaney looked at Lady Grace with narrowed eyes.

"Hi."

Lady Grace took Delaney's arm in her own and started to walk with her. "I thought we had an understanding," Grace said.

"Believe me. I don't understand you at all." Delaney tried to pull her hand away, but Lady Grace tightened her grip. Delaney felt a bite of pain but ignored it. The treacherous Telmarine had hold of her bad wrist and was proceeding to crush it in her bear trap of a hand. It wasn't anything serious, Delaney had just wrapped it up with some extra bandage to put the swelling down. She was stupid to face Edmund without a shield. She was lucky he didn't break her wrists.

Grace laughed, a small, tinkling laugh, her hand over her mouth. She was smiling at Delaney as though the two of them were the best of friends. "Don't struggle, dear, you'll just cause a scene. And believe me, if you fight back my uncle will demand your immediate punishment. I'll see to it that it's very painful and very public. Maybe something to disfigure that pretty little face of yours, hm? Perhaps then King Edmund won't be so interested."

Delaney could feel the heat rolling through her body, alive and sharp. She was incensed by this noxious woman. She did her best to school her features into a disinterested mask. "I'm sorry, did you say something. I couldn't hear it over all the bitch."

"Oh, good. You're clever," Grace sneered without dropping her saccharine smile. "Then you should have no trouble grasping this. My sister is a Telmarine lady, a duchess, and what are you? Some underhanded slut from the Lantern Waste. She will marry Edmund. All you're going to do is humiliate him, and yourself. We all saw you dance, girl. We all saw him scolding you earlier. Is that the sort of man you want? One that spends all day beating you and all night making you look a fool? You don't belong here. Why don't you go home before you get hurt?" Grace had led her over to the door. The guard on duty, a centaur with a no nonsense face, gave the women a brief look before he turned back to the hall, ever the professional.

Delaney was rigid as Grace's words sunk in. "I believe that you don't have the right measure of me," she said slowly. "I'm not here for King Edmund. I wouldn't be here at all if I could help it. Whatever exists or doesn't exist between Edmund and your sister isn't my problem. And I hate to disappoint you, but it's going to take more than some spoiled, fake-and-baked, hairspray drenched, queen bee wannabe to intimidate me. I'm not from the Lantern Waste. I'm from New York. I know you don't know where that is, but it means you should be very, very afraid. And if Edmund is stupid enough to marry anyone in your family, then he's not the person I think he is."

"So we are not friends, are we?" Lady Grace said, pouting. "Very well, barbarian. This is war between us." She held Delaney's shoulders like she was truly remorseful that this was the way things were going. She pulled Delaney into a tight hug.

At first Delaney was confused. This was the strangest fight she had ever been in. Then she felt Grace's grip shift and tighten. The older girl's hand reached around her and suddenly Delaney was in blinding, agonizing pain. Her mouth clamped shut automatically as Grace leaned her against the wall. She grinned at Delaney, her nails digging into the fabric and flesh that surrounded the girl's stitches. She twisted ruthlessly. "How sad that you won't do the smart thing. The right thing." She twisted again and there was an audible snapping sound. "You will stay away from King Edmund, barbarian. And there will be no retribution for this. If you tell them it was me, I'll say you did it to yourself. You're a liar. Maybe I'll say I saw you with one of the Telmarine knights. They are notoriously rough with their women and after your little display in the training yard today, who would doubt me? You clearly enjoy being beaten." She shoved her hand into Delaney's chest with all her might and when she let go her dainty hand was sticky with blood.

"Oops."

She turned away and rejoined the crowd, leaving Delaney struggling to control herself.

Delaney looked down with shaking hands at the dark stain seeping through the dress's soft fabric. Schooling her features she stepped out past the centaur, stumbling slightly.

"Milady, do you need assistance?" The centaur's voice was bored, like he just wanted to do _something_ other than stand at a door all night. He was obviously eager to escort a seemingly drunk girl to safety.

Delaney shook her head and tried to remember the way to her room. She had always had Grim or Whiff guiding her before. Why had she left them? Why had she done something so stupid as to get in between Edmund and his fangirls?

Wow, the hallway was spinning. That was a new trick.

But Edmund had smiled. He had been…almost kind. He had kept her from falling on her face while they were dancing. Grace was just being cruel when she had said those things. She wasn't humiliating anyone. Well, maybe herself. Just a bit. She certainly wasn't going to ever live down being practically paralyzed by some bloated Barbie doll.

She looked down at her abdomen.

That was a lot of blood.

Delaney hit the ground with a small sigh, and her eyes closed to block out the dizzying hall. Her mind took itself to a better place while her body dealt with the pain. And there he was again.

The Lion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oops."

Lady Grace turned away and rejoined the crowd, while Delaney struggling to remain upright. Her mouth was compressed, keeping her silent. It didn't matter to Meno. He could see her screams in her eyes. He dashed out from beneath the door guard's hooves a moment after Delaney staggered into the hall.

Queen Susan was dancing when Meno wound skillfully around her ankles. She excused herself from the young lord that had partnered her and scooped her cat off the ground. "What is it, dear Meno?" she asked softly. Anyone would think she was just talking to her cat, not getting a report from a Cat, turned spy.

She listened carefully, her eyes getting wide, and then swiftly narrowing. Her calm smile never left her face, and her steady stride never quickened. She made her way over to the dais where a confused looking Edmund sat with Peter and the dryad.

"Brother, dear," she said to Peter. "A word."

Peter winked at the dryad. "Be back in a moment, Sessili. What is it, Sue?"

Once out of earshot, Susan relayed what Meno had witnessed. Peter's face was dark. "I'll find her. Get Lucy to bring her cordial up to the infirmary. If Grace did as much damage as it sounds, Delaney will need it." Meno shot off to find Lucy. Peter whispered his apologies to Sessili and left the gala at a brisk pace. Susan sat on her throne, no longer interested in dancing.

How could a person be so cruel?

She saw Lucy leave a moment later, clearly confused.

It wasn't too much later that Peter came back in, a shaken Lucy under his arm. Her eyes were pink and puffy, her smile gone. Peter strode onto the dais, his face twisted in fury, his clothes stained with dark red and brown. He raised his hands and the music stopped. Everyone gave him their attention.

"I regret that this evening's festivities are over. Please, feel free to enjoy the grounds, and you have my apologies. Good night, and may Aslan keep you all in your dreams." It was curt, almost to the point of rudeness, and the Telmarines watched curiously as all four monarchs filed out of the banquet hall.

"What was that about?" Edmund demanded. "Not that I'm complaining, but you usually let those things go on _forever_. What happened to your clothes? Have you been fighting? What's gone on?"

Peter was looking at his brother with pity. He shoved something wet and heavy into Edmund's hands. "I'm sorry, Ed."

Edmund looked down at the piece of dark fabric. His hands were sticky and he looked at them in the torchlight. They were crimson. "Blood? What…" He held up the bloody piece of cloth.

It was his cloak.

**Reviews are love...**


	14. A List to Live or Die By

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Take all my mistakes. Throw them away. Destroy them for my sake."_

_Relient K : Less is More _

13

Delaney opened one eye and looked around. There were pools of light nearby and wonderful warmth by her shoulder. She snuggled closer and something wet and smelly dragged across her cheek.

"Ulgh, dog breath," Delaney mumbled.

"She called me a dog!"

Someone yawned and a young voice answered, "Well, you were licking her."

Delaney opened her other eye and waited for her world to come back into focus. It was either very late, or very early. Torches had been lit along the walls, lighting up the infirmary. It was a wreck. Furniture was smashed and scattered, supplies were strewn about the floor. She looked over and Grim was on the cot with her, his furry body up by her bare shoulders, lending her heat. A Tiger cub was curled up under her arm, swatting happily at her curls. Peter was the only other person in the room. Even the bad-tempered centaur was missing.

Peter went to the door and opened it. "She's awake, Grim. Now, go." The Wolf nuzzled Delaney briefly before he left the room, his tail between his legs. Peter shut the door and stood against it. He regarded her with steady blue eyes, his face completely blank.

"What happened?" Delaney asked, her voice a dry croak.

"I would prefer if you could tell me." Peter's voice was monotone.

Delaney opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. If she told the truth, she was going to have the entire Telmarine delegation down on her head. "I can't remember all of it, King Peter. I think…" Delaney sighed. She wasn't about to lie to Peter. He'd been nothing but kind to her, and if he _was _considering Lady Grace, the kindest thing Delaney could do in return would be to warn him she was out of her mind. "I think I made an enemy out of Lady Grace."

Peter's face softened slightly. Only slightly. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I was curious as to whether or not her threats would stick to you. But I wasn't talking about your run in with Grace. I was referring to what's on your back."

Delaney looked down and belatedly realized she wasn't wearing a shirt. Someone had stitched her up again and her chest and ribs were bound with bandages, so it wasn't a modesty issue that made her suddenly gasp and turn red. She hid her face in her hands as Peter came closer and sat on the edge of the cot. The Tiger cub crawled into Delaney's lap, purring loudly to try and comfort her.

"I would never have guessed that you were a tattoo junkie. And I must admit, we had a pretty hard time making yours out." Peter gently touched her back and Delaney went rigid. "Let's start with number five, shall we?"

Delaney shook like a leaf. "I can't. I can't, please don't."

He waited, his hand resting at that point where the first jagged line of lettering crossed her back. "Number five," he repeated.

"Do not scream," she whispered. "Strength is in silence."

"Number four," Peter said quietly.

"Never cry. Tears show weakness. The weak are annihilated."

"Three." Peter's voice was rough.

"Agony is life. Embrace it or be destroyed by it."

"Two."

Delaney was struggling to breathe. "King Peter, please."

"Number two, Delaney."

"To acknowledge pain is to acknowledge failure."

"Number one." Delaney was silent. She shook her head, her eyes terrified. Peter traced the marks on her back that peeked out of the bandage and quoted. "Number one. Failures will be punished."

Delaney's punishment was all over her back.

Terrible, puckered scars twisted madly over the pale skin. Half of the ugly black list that had been crudely tattooed into her skin was unreadable, disrupted by the angry purple gashes. There were small circular scars dotting around her spin, sinking into the skin, leaving craters.

"Do you know what it did to Lucy when she saw this?" Peter asked. His voice was gentle but his face was still livid. "She was sick. The hole in your side she handled without blinking. The blood, it didn't faze her at all. But this…who did this to you, Delaney?"

"I did it to myself." Delaney's voice had lost all emotion. It was void.

Peter went to the other side of the cot so he could look at her. "You expect me to believe that you _lashed_ yourself? That you were so angry you beat your own back bloody?"

"I was weak," Delaney said. "I cried. I screamed. I failed."

Peter closed his eyes against the ugliness in her words. "So that list, those five rules to live or die by, that's your personal mantra, is it?"

Delaney snarled and jumped out of the cot, scaring the Tiger cub to death. Her body rejected the movement and she immediately crashed to the floor, still weak from the blood loss. "Not mine!" she screamed at Peter. "Never mine."

"Then who, Delaney?" Peter helped her back up and put her on the cot. She was shaking, her brown eyes full of tears, though not one fell. "Tell me who did this to you!"

"Da! My da did it! He's an army captain, Peter, and I made him look weak. I cried. I got hurt and I cried!" Delaney looked frantic to make him understand. "He has four sons, and not one of them cried. I couldn't stop! He had to make me stop…"

Peter was staring at the floor with an intensity that frightened her. Delaney tried to control her suddenly constricted throat and burning eyes. She had given up a secret. _The _secret, and she was ashamed of herself.

"How," Peter said suddenly. "How did he make these…marks?"

"He…he hit us."

Peter turned his heavy, blue gaze off the floor and redirected it at Delaney. "With what?"

Delaney was breathing heavily. "Belt mostly."

"And these?" He touched a circular scar near her spine and she jerked.

"Cigar."

Peter's stomach twisted at the thought of what Delaney's father had done to her. He only nodded. He stood up and walked to the door. "I'm so sorry, Peter. I can tell you're angry and I'm sorry."

He froze, hand on the doorknob. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at the person who brainwashed you into thinking that you deserved to be treated this way. Your father should be very thankful that he is in a different world from me, and doubly thankful that he's beyond Edmund's reach. As it is, Ed's going to need some time to get control of himself. He was thrown out of the infirmary after he… redecorated in here."

Delaney looked around. That explained the broken furniture and the mess.

"He's gone out with the Western Patrol for a few days to cool off."

"You mean he's gone?" Delaney's voice hitched up an octave.

Peter turned back to look at her. "That worries you?"

"It's my fault." Delaney covered her eyes. The Tiger cub crawled back into her lap and Delaney hugged him with all that she was worth, policy be damned. The cub allowed it.

Peter shook his head. "We needed to get him away from Lady Rose, anyhow. Although the official story is that we've sent him away from you. Troublemaker that you are." He smiled half-heartedly. "This is your home now, Delaney. You never have to go back to that place."

"King Peter, I have to go back." Delaney was looking at Peter like he was mad. "My brothers are there. If I'm not there, he turns on them. I have to go home."

"Then I'm happy for your sake that there is no way out of Narnia." Peter left and Delaney curled up on the cot. The Tiger cub purred loudly in her ear, and the soothing noise put her back to sleep. The Lion kept her bad dreams away.

**Reviews are love...**


	15. Welcome Home

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_How did I survive in this world before you?"_

_Relient K : The Best Thing_

14

"Ready?"

"This is a terrible idea."

"Do you want to stay in this stupid room until the Telmarines leave?"

"No."

"Then come on."

Delaney slipped out the door as quietly as she could, Grim close behind her. Of course, there were Animals in the hall, but Delaney figured she had at least thirty minutes before one of the little spies found a Pevensie, ratted her out, and then located her. That meant she and Grim had to make the most of their freedom while it lasted.

It had been going on like that for a week. Delaney had been confined to her room to keep her away from the two Telmarine ladies that demanded to know where King Edmund had gone, and if he was with the suddenly missing barbarian. Peter had assured them that the 'barbarian' was being detained, and King Edmund was running a patrol in the Western Wood.

Both were technically true.

Susan visited Delaney as often as she could, usually with sandwiches, and the two girls would eat lunch together while they talked about nonsense and fluff. It was a superficial, but completely delightful, friendship that left both girls smiling. Lucy constantly appeared, determined to chase away Delaney's boredom and coax some semblance of happiness back to the older girl's face. She relayed news from 'the outside' and the pair of them speculated on Sessili and Peter. Delaney was trying to figure out exactly how one would go about romancing a tree and how Peter would deal with the splinters when Peter stuck his head into the room. Both girls erupted into laughter.

"Someone is feeling better." Peter looked Delaney over with a sharp eye. He didn't miss the way she held her side when she laughed, but at least she was laughing again. He knew he had Lucy to thank for that. "Come on, Lu. Susan won't excuse you from another gala. Delaney, I can assume you will stay safe, right where you are?"

Delaney was beginning to think Peter could read her mind. She squirmed under his intense, blue gaze and finally had to look away. "I can't imagine what else I would do."

He pursed his lips. This girl was proving to be a lot of work. She was routinely breaking out of the castle. He'd found her in the gardens, in the stables, in the forests, on the beach, on the cliffs… Not that Delaney was running away, but her need to be anywhere other than where he put her drove him crazy. "Delaney, if you leave this room again, your next stop will be the dungeons. I mean it."

She grinned at him and Peter couldn't help it. He smiled back. Drat that girl!

Delaney and Grim waited until the party downstairs was in full swing before they made their move. They drifted like phantoms through the halls, moving as quietly as they could. Delaney was all smiles, even when she practically stepped on Bagileu. "Hello, Bags," she said, eyes glinting.

Bagileu just regarded her carefully.

"I suppose you're going to go tell Queen Lucy?" Delaney asked. The panther nodded, his teeth showing in a smile. Delaney sighed. "Give us a ten minute head start?"

The panther stood and stretched, his tail flicking back and forth. "Five." He walked away and Delaney and Grim took off down the hall, laughing delightedly. They made it outside, smothering their laughter and moving in shadow.

"What do you think? The beach?" Delaney asked.

Grim considered it. "They find us fastest at the beach."

"I know, but I want to play in the water."

The Wolf led the way, down to the sprawling shore and the minute Delaney touched the sand she took off, eager to stretch her legs. The small waves chilled her ankles but it was wonderful. She watched Grim chase the waves, snapping at the foam with his fangs bared. Delaney laughed happily and took another step out into the water.

"You better not ruin that dress," Grim barked at her. "Queen Susan will have a canary."

Delaney glared at her babysitter (although by now they were very good friends) and started to unlace her bodice. Grim yelped as Delaney shed her dress and tossed it onto the sand. She stuck her tongue out at the Wolf, dressed only in her shift. With no further preamble she marched into the waves, letting out little shrieks each time the cold waves rolled past her. The saltwater was exceptionally painful as it soaked into her stitches, but Delaney gritted her teeth until the stinging stopped. The waves were gentle and the moon was beautiful, glistening off the water. She stayed close to the shore, her feet in constant contact with the sandy bottom. She wasn't confident enough in her swimming abilities to do otherwise. She was satisfied to just splash about, enjoying her freedom and the cool night.

She noticed Grim had stopped playing. He was lying sulkily on the beach, his head on his paws. Delaney saw someone standing in the sand near him, clearly waiting for her to come back to land. She was about to be locked back into her room and she knew it. Delaney contemplated making Peter wait, but she didn't want to risk it. She was just impressed he hadn't fished her out of the water already.

"Come to spoil my fun?" she asked walking out of the waves. She wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders and grinned. He was holding her dress in his hands, touching the fabric carefully. He looked up Delaney froze. The dirty face and messy hair didn't belong to the High King. "Edmund!" She smiled and threw her arms around his neck happily.

"_King _Edmund," he amended and she scowled, letting him go roughly. "Enjoy your swim?"

"I _was. _I thought you were Peter." Delaney glared at him and took a step back toward the water, like she was thinking of going back in.

Edmund noticed the movement, a small frown on his dirty face. "Is that why you came out of the water half naked? Trying to impress Pete?" He saw her expression and ducked a split second before her leg shot up for his head. Edmund laughed. "Glad to see your handicap isn't slowing you down." He looked down at where her stitches were hidden beneath her shift and froze. They weren't hidden. Apparently saltwater had an interesting effect on the white material of her shift. Edmund blushed up to his ears. Consciously, he knew he should be looking away, but he simply couldn't help himself.

"I love the beach," he muttered the moment before Delaney made sense of his dazed expression. She let out an outraged growl and leapt at him, reaching for her dress. He grabbed her wrists immediately, knowing it was her hands that were the real danger. He planted his foot behind her and popped Delaney over his hip, dropping her lightly into the sand.

Delaney swept his legs out and he landed heavily atop of her. He was laughing and it startled her enough to make her stop fighting. "So, how are you?" he asked, smirking at her. "Aside from sopping?"

"Well, I'm currently being flattened by someone that smells like a wet dog." Delaney's nose wrinkled. "You stink."

"You try living in the woods for a week and we'll see how you smell." Edmund slid to her side so she could breathe and did his best to keep his eyes on her face. Even in the moonlight he could see the pink color that crept up to her cheeks. "How are you really?"

Delaney growled and sat up. "Suddenly you're concerned? Where have you been all week? Because I've been locked in my room like a prisoner while you were roughing it with the pack."

Edmund cleared his throat carefully. "I thought it best to stay away."

"Well, don't stop now." Delaney grabbed her dress out of the sand and walked away.

There she goes again.

"Well, wait a minute!" Edmund practically tackled her. Delaney yelped and pitched forward, landing on her elbows.

"Edmund!"

"_King _Edmund!"

"Idiot!"

He couldn't help himself. "_King _Idiot." A smile broke over his face and he rolled onto his back, laughing.

Delaney was snickering into her hand, regarding him calmly. "What's with the 'sad eye', King Idiot? You've gone all emo on me." She reached over and brushed his dark hair off his face. Delaney realized her error the minute she touched him and his face turned serious.

The one corner of Edmund's mouth turned down. Rose had done the same thing to him a week ago, but it had elicited a very different response. Edmund trapped Delaney's hand before she could withdraw it and gently brushed his lips over her fingers. "Thank you," he said softly. "I know you got hurt because of me. I should have been there and…thank you." He was rewarded by Delaney's deep blush.

"I should go back in," she hated how small her voice suddenly sounded, like she was hyperventilating. That was stupid. She was just suddenly aware of Edmund's burning eyes and the fact she was in a see through undergarment. She was also not concerned by either of those things and a small voice in the back of her mind told her that she should be.

Edmund nodded, not ending his concentrated gaze. "Probably."

Neither of them moved.

Delaney tried again. "We're going to get in trouble."

"You might. I'm king, remember?" His smile widened. "Delaney." Edmund was staring at her mouth.

"I've got to go." Delaney stood up, tugging her sandy dress overtop her wet shift. Her hair hung down in damp ringlets, sticking to her shoulders and forehead. Edmund stood up too with a sigh and mirrored her earlier action, brushing her dark curls away from her face. It was a slow, hesitant movement and it seemed to Delaney that it lasted for an agonizingly long time.

"Good night, King Idiot," she said with a smile, stepping away from his hand. "I'm glad you're home." She went up on her tiptoes and pulled him down so she could plant a kiss on his cheek. She turned to go and Edmund snorted.

"You know, in Narnia you're supposed to kiss both cheeks."

Delaney paused and looked up at Edmund, her head tilted to the side in question. "Is that even true?"

Edmund grinned. "It is tonight."

"Maybe if you didn't smell like Lassie," Delaney said lifting her eyebrows.

Edmund looked at her impatiently and tapped his other cheek. "It won't kiss itself, Lane."

It was the use of her nickname that threw her. Scowling, Delaney went back onto her toes and leaned up to kiss Edmund's other cheek. His arms snaked around her and he moved his head at the last moment. Delaney made contact with Edmund's lips instead. She let out an indignant squeal, but it was swallowed up by Edmund pulling her closer.

As though they had some mind of their own, Delaney's hands climbed slowly up, curling around his neck and she caught her fingers in his hair. They broke apart for one gasping, startling moment, both of them surprised by their reactions. That hadn't been a questioning, hesitant 'first' kiss between two people who had really only spent one full day together. That had been an explosive, dangerous meeting of flesh and tongue that had them both teetering on the edge of reason.

It scared Delaney to death.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded, not loosening her hold on him by so much as a fraction. She wasn't sure that she could.

Edmund scowled. "Are you implying that you didn't enjoy it?" He kissed her lightly again and her eyes fluttered shut. "Because you seemed to like it just fine."

"Bragging is unattractive," she muttered. "Get down here, Jolly Green, I can't reach you." She tugged on Edmund's tunic and he bent to her height, lifting her in his arms so she could comfortably get to his mouth. She traced her tongue along his bottom lip and he nearly dropped her again.

Edmund moaned and broke away. "You…"

Delaney wiggled free of him, her hand to her mouth. "Well, g'nite." She turned and fled off the beach, Grim at her side, leaving behind a very frustrated king. Delaney looked down at the Wolf. "You are the worst chaperone _ever_."

Grim laughed and put his weight against her legs as she ran, nearly bowling her over. "I'm not a chaperone. Besides, you seemed to be enjoying yourselves."

"Shut up."

The Wolf laughed but his mirth was cut short when they met Peter on the stairs. The High King had his hands planted angrily on his hips, his jaw clenched.

"I know, I know," Delaney said, unable to hide her smile. "Doom and gloom, stay in your room, or it's the dungeon next time." She hugged Peter around the waist startling him. "It was totally worth it!"

Peter watched Delaney dash off to her room, concern on his face. "What?"

Grim hesitated before he followed Delaney. "Sorry, Sire," he chuckled. "King Edmund's back."

**Reviews are love...**

_Um...so I suck at writing hook ups. My apologies are in advance. Suggestions are always appreciated. -Ace_


	16. Shut Up and Eat Your Eggs

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

_"And sometimes I say things that I wish that I could take back. The most crucial thing I lack is a thing called 'tact'."_

_Relient K : Bite My Tongue_

15

Delaney had plans of sleeping in the next morning but Grim had other ideas. He stuck his wet nose into her ear and Delaney woke up with a groan. "I hate you," she mumbled pulling the blanket over her head. "Go 'way."

She felt the mattress sag under a heavy weight and jabbing paws press into her back. "Up!" Grim growled pleasantly. "Get up, the High King is letting you out today."

"_Letting_ me out?" Delaney sat up and Grim was catapulted to the floor. "I'm not a beagle that's going to piddle on the carpet. 'Let me out', I ought to deck him." She wandered over to the wardrobe. That thing never seemed less full and she had a sneaking suspicion that Susan and Lucy were shoving more clothes in there when she wasn't looking. Making a sour face Delaney dug until she found her own jeans. The top was going to be the real problem. She had been sleeping in her Cruiser t-shirt for the last week and as low maintenance as she was… she wasn't _that_ casual.

There was a dark tunic folded neatly among the corsets she refused to wear and she slipped it on. It draped past her hips but all in all, she was pleased with the look. She forwent her boots and pulled on her sneakers, looking much more twenty-first century New Yorker than Golden Aged Narnian.

Grim shook his head as she primped in front of the mirror. "Come on. To the healer first, then to breakfast. Queen Susan is taking the Telmarines to the beach for a picnic today to celebrate King Edmund's return, so we have the run of the castle and the training yards until they get back." He led Delaney out into the hall. "But the monarchs asked that you join them for the morning meal first. They have something to discuss with you."

The servants and guards smiled as Delaney passed with the Wolf. Over the last week, most of them had been present at her escapes. Some of the guards had even been the ones to haul her back to her room, but they were terribly fond of her. She snarled and scowled, but Delaney always departed with a smile. They also knew what she had done for their dark king. Getting between a Telmarine and the thing they coveted was a dangerous business, but Delaney had done it, and in heels no less. The petite warrior had earned their respect.

"What would you like to do while the rest of them abandon us?" Delaney asked Grim with a small smile. Aside from that brief time when Peter sent Grim out of the infirmary, the Wolf was with her nearly every moment of every day. Surely he could use a break from her by now.

Grim considered it. "I wouldn't mind going into the woods for a bit. I'd like to run." He looked up at Delaney. "I seriously doubt that you could keep up. I will save my run for another time."

"You could go without me," she said logically. "I could stay with someone else if you don't trust me to be alone."

"I'm not a warden," Grim said moodily. "I'm your protection. I keep you safe. I thought you knew that, you silly thing."

Delaney opened her mouth to voice her surprise but they had to put their conversation on hold. They had arrived at the healer's and the irascible old centaur was in a rage as she examined the stitches.

"Sand?" she hollered. "Sand? What were you doing in _sand_?"

Delaney wasn't sure what answer, if any, the centaur wanted but she didn't think that 'necking with a king' would have been an appropriate response. She gritted her teeth while the healer picked painful little grains from around the stitches. "I suppose these can come out soon. Two days, missus. Can you manage for two days? Then you can go back to being a little tornado and tear up whatever you like. How's the rib?" Since Lucy had healed her with the cordial, the rib didn't give her more than a small ache. Delaney gave the healer a thumbs up. "Very well. Two days." Delaney promised that she would keep the site immaculate and the Centaur gave a snort of disbelief before she ejected Delaney from the room. The girl grinned and headed toward the stairs but Grim got in her way, nearly making her topple over.

"We are eating with the kings and queens this morning," he said.

Delaney nodded. "I know. That's why I'm going toward the food, spaz."

The Wolf chuckled. "We are eating in the High King's room." He snuffed at the air. "And we're late. They've started without us. Move it, human!" He playfully shoved her forward and Delaney had to change directions or fall down the stairs. She chased after the Wolf and skidded into the door that Grim had led her to. She could hear angry voices snapping inside, growls and dissention. The door opened and Delaney looked up…and up…into aggravated blue eyes. Peter. She climbed to her feet while Grim howled with laughter at her abundent lack of grace.

Peter had his sword drawn, but he put it away once he assessed that the attack on his chambers was really only their uncoordinated guest. "Good morning, Delaney." His voice was polite but clipped.

"You can't _do_ this." Edmund was at Peter's back, his dark eyes furious.

Susan was putting jam on her toast and rolling her eyes. "Shut up and eat your eggs, Ed. Don't be so dramatic. We have full confidence that Delaney will pull us through this. And we certainly won't force her."

Delaney stood at the door awkwardly a moment while she tried to figure out what was happening. "I can just eat in the mess," she started before Lucy shushed her with a wave of her hand.

"You can just eat right here and not complain about it," the youngest said with a grin on her face. "We're letting you into the inner circle, Lane. Now, have some breakfast. The rolls are excellent."

Delaney hid her small frown as she glanced at Edmund. He wasn't even looking at her. She slid into the seat next to Lucy and the girl started to shovel eggs and potatoes onto her plate. Peter was watching Delaney carefully, like he was trying to solve a riddle. Had it been one of her brothers, she would have barked at him. Delaney's eyebrow popped up and she had to resist her desire to throw an apple at one of the brothers. Either one. They were both making her angry. Instead she grabbed a piece of fruit and went to work on her breakfast. She was starved.

Edmund sat down across from her sulkily. His face twisted, his features miserable. He was clean and groomed, unlike last night. The silver circlet was crooked on his head as he sat across the table from Delaney. He looked at her and down at his plate. Ignoring her completely. Delaney felt like an idiot and scowled at her eggs. Of course he was regretting kissing her. The anger and irritation on his face was plain. That and the cold shoulder he was giving her...

"Down to business, then?" Peter said looking around the table. "The Telmarines leave in just over a week. Delaney, what is the status on your injury? When will you be back in the training yard?"

Startled, Delaney nearly choked on her apple. "Uh…crabby hooves up in the infirmary says two days. But what do I need to get back to the mat for?"

Peter looked at Edmund, who was sunk into his chair, his arms crossed. "Peter's decided to feed you to the Telmarines. He thinks it's ok to put you in danger for political advantage."

"Excuse?" Delaney's eyes widened and the apple fell out of her hand, rolling across the table. Edmund picked it up and bit into it with a sneer on his face.

"You're right, Pete. She doesn't look worried at all," Edmund snarled.

"Edmund, don't scare her like that!" Susan admonished. "What Ed means, is that we have to do a bit of damage control. The Telmarine knights have been a bit hostile since you and Edmund had your match. They are mocking him for being beaten by a girl. It puts Narnia in a bit of danger, if they think we can't defend ourselves. It didn't help that Edmund disappeared for a week. They are calling him a coward."

Delaney ran a nervous hand against her stitches. Edmund certainly wasn't a coward. She put her hand out for her apple and Edmund handed her a gnawed on core. She didn't even notice, her mind a million miles away. "You want me to take down a Telmarine." It wasn't a question. She could read it on Peter's face and suddenly Edmund's dark expression made sense. It was brilliant. It would be a tactical feat. That is, if she could pull it off. She really didn't want more stitches.

"You're against this?" she asked Edmund.

Edmund nodded, relief flooding his face. "Of course. This is madness. I don't particularly love being called a coward, but it's better than you being killed over affairs of state."

Delaney's jaw jutted out with annoyance. "And you assume that I'll fail." Again, she didn't phrase it as a question. She simply stated what was written all over Edmund's face. "Thank you for having zero faith in my abilities."

"I don't like this either, Lane," Lucy said, putting a soothing hand on Delaney's arm. "I like to think that we are friends. There are so few humans in Narnia, that finding one like you…in this short time you've become a friend. The Telmarines are ruthless. They have no chivalry, no code. It will make no difference to them that you are a woman. We don't want to lose you just after we found you. You're one of us."

Delaney squeezed Lucy's hand gently

Edmund could not understand. Delaney was just accepting this? She fought against everything. She fought the Western Patrol when they brought her to Cair Paravel. She fought him from the moment she met him. She fought customs and she fought Grace. She had even fought Peter while Edmund was away, sneaking off every chance she had. Why was she simply _agreeing_ to this? "I will do whatever I need to do to help Narnia," Delaney said steadily. "As you are all so fond of telling me, there's no way out. This is my home now. I'll fight for it."

Peter nodded his approval, a sad smile on his face. "Of course, we will make sure you are ready for this. We will do everything in our power to keep you safe, Delaney. I know we have only met you, but I agree with Lucy. You are one of us."

"No, she's not." Edmund stood up and his chair skittered back loudly. "She's not a knight of Narnia. She's not Narnian anything! Nothing ties her to us. Nothing will be gained by parading her around in front of the Telmarines like a circus poodle. You will get her killed!"

Lucy's hand was the only thing that kept Delaney from jumping over the table and strangling Edmund. Her cheeks were bright red, her eyes lit with anger. "Why are you acting like I can't take care of myself? Why won't you let me help?"

Edmund gaped at Delaney, his expression dangerous. "Why? Because, you stupid girl, you could get hurt. You _did _get hurt. I know you are in love with the idea of pain and suffering but can't you walk away from it?" Delaney staggered back. Peter braced his arm across Edmund's chest, indicating that that very fine line was being crossed, but Edmund was furious. His temper was in control, and it was running off with his mouth. "Don't you have enough scars? Are you so determined to add some more to your collection that you'll run straight into danger? What is the matter with you? Are you stupid?"

His words hung in the air.

Susan was staring down at her plate. Peter's eyes were shut, as though closing them would erase what his brother had just shouted. Lucy had a similar expression to her oldest brother, her hand over her eyes, frightened by the rage and the ugliness of the argument. Delaney pulled her arm from Lucy's grasp, her eyes completely schooled. Emotionless. She paused at the door. "King Peter, please let me know what plans you make for this…match. I'll do my best. I might not be _tied _to this place, but I love it anyhow."

Delaney slammed the door closed behind her and Edmund was left looking into the angry, glittering eyes of his family.

**Reviews are love...**


	17. Affiliated is a Dirty Word

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Cause we control the chaos."_

_Relient K : The Only Thing Worse Than Beating A Dead Horse Is Betting On One_

16

The silence in the room was loaded. Edmund resumed his seat, but avoided looking at anything but his plate. He tried not to think about last night; the feel of Delaney in his arms, small and vulnerable. He tried doubly hard not to think about kissing her and the lightning that passed through him when he had finally held claimed her mouth. That was clearly over. She had been his for all of five minutes.

"Pete?" Lucy was gripping the arms of her seat with white-knuckled hands. "I'm staying with Lane today." Peter nodded and Lucy excused herself. She and Bagileu left the room silently.

Susan shook her head sadly. She certainly felt bad for her new friend. The hard look on Edmund's face was unremorseful and his eyes were cold. "Pete, maybe we should let it go. I know Delaney is willing, but she's young. Impulsive. Besides, Edmund is right, she's not affiliated with Narnia. A demonstration wouldn't prove anything other than she is skilled."

Peter considered his sister carefully. "Then, perhaps, we need to 'affiliate' her in some way." Edmund growled, his jaw clenched so tightly his head ached. Peter ignored his brother. "Delaney is proving to be worth her weight in more than just trouble. She's an ally that we are lucky to have. She's already proved her loyalty, but knighting her will do no good. It won't leave a lasting impression if the Telmarine champion is defeated by another knight. I want him to think of her as no danger. That way when she dumps him on his arse, the impression will last."

Susan and Peter were quiet while they thought about this new dilemma. Yes, Delaney would stomp down the Telmarines' arrogance. But it would do no good if she was seen as a Narnian outsider. She needed to be seen as loyal to the kings and queens for their plan to work.

"Perhaps there is a way to bring her into the court?" Susan glanced at Edmund but the young king was fuming.

"Don't even suggest it. I refuse," he hollered. Meno rushed to his mistress's lap, to sooth her shaking hands. The Cat disliked when his queen was yelled at and he hissed at Edmund contemptuously.

"You are not the only king in this court, Edmund." Peter's voice was calm, but his eyes gave away his disapproval for Edmund's actions. There was something else there. A serrated look that cut into Edmund, warning him.

Edmund seethed. They were talking about her like she was a pawn in a chess game, a piece to be positioned for strategic progress. Sacrificed on a whim. Edmund slammed his fist down on the table. Susan jumped, but Peter had known it was coming. His brother always had to be so temperamental.

"Something to say, Ed?" Peter kept his tone light.

"You wouldn't dare." Edmund's voice was harsh. He was desperately trying to control himself. He knew what Peter was doing. It was what he always did. He was trying to manipulate Edmund into acting the way that Peter wanted. Goading him into a fight, or painting him into a corner until there was no option but to surrender.

Peter's expression was steady. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for Narnia."

Edmund changed tactics. "I'll fight. I'll challenge the Telmarines."

Peter shook his head. "They already know you, Ed. Your style, your temper, your weaknesses. Delaney, for the most part is an unknown. She will have the element of surprise on her hands."

"And when she is killed?"

Peter was silent for a long while. Edmund thought his brother was ignoring him again, but Peter cleared his throat, a strange expression on his face. "Why do you think she will fail? I saw her beat you with my own eyes, and you are the best swordsmen I know, Ed. You've made Oreius proud. She had you at surrender."

Edmund shuddered. Yes, Delaney could spar, but it wasn't her fighting skills he was thinking about. He recalled her gentle hands, brushing his hair off his face. The soft curves under the white material, exposed by water and moonlight. Her eyes nervous and trusting as she reached up to kiss him. His memories skipped back and he saw Delaney bloody and pale in the infirmary after Grace had torn her chest open. She had been unconscious…

He never wanted to feel that terror again.

"Pete, she's just a girl."

"You care a great deal for her," Peter said baldly. "Good. Then help her train. You've sparred against Telmarines before. Make sure she knows what's coming. Prepare her for it. She was right, Ed. This is her home now. I won't tell her she can't defend it. We'll figure out her 'affiliations' later."

Edmund shook his head. This decision had been made, with little consideration for his feelings. He stood up and Whiff followed him out into the hall. The Wolf was more sullen than usual.

"And what is your problem?" Edmund snapped.

Whiff's eyes were cool. "It is hardly my place to say, Sire."

Edmund drew up. Whiff was loyal to a fault and a dear friend. Her counsel and companionship was invaluable to Edmund. She had never been guarded in her responses to him before. "Whiff, what is it?"

The Wolf sighed. "She makes you happy, yet you push her away. I never leave you, Sire. I've heard you at night. You still dream, you still cringe, and you still deny yourself any contentment or pleasure. I understand, but I do not know how to help you. I guard you, Sire, but I cannot protect you from yourself."

Edmund's face was stony. "What about that miserable, ungrateful, mouthy brat makes me happy?"

Whiff's answer was simple. "Everything."

Edmund closed his eyes and wished that he didn't train his spies so well.

They didn't miss a thing.

**Reviews are love...**


	18. Competition

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and you know those skuzzy Telmarines. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_If it's drama you want then look no further."_

_Relient K : Mood Rings_

17

Grim was not amused.

It was in his nature to watch and to listen. People often neglected his presence, overlooking the Wolf, which is why he was invaluable as a spy. He was one of King Edmund's best agents and it was a position that he was justly proud of. Not that he had seen so much as a leaf from the Western Wood since they had found Delaney, but Grim did not mind. He enjoyed his new role as sentinel and personal guard, but it did not mean that he stopped watching. Grim saw everything. Every look that passed between his master and the girl. Every blush. Every biting remark that carried with it a hint of challenge. Every confused glance from the king when Delaney wasn't looking. He saw all of that and he catalogued it to think about later.

What he did not see from King Edmund was common sense. Edmund had had a terrible weapon in his arsenal that he did not truly understand. The king had used it with little regard for the fall out or collateral damage. He had used it without any consideration for Delaney.

No, Grim was not amused, at all.

The Wolf looked up at the girl that walked unseeing through the halls without direction. Delaney outwardly appeared calm, but her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps. She was in pain. Not the physical sort of pain that Grim had a shot of seeing soothed. She was in agony, as only an Animal could tell. He could smell it on her. Cold fear, fury, and the bitter scent of panic. Grim was not an expert on human females, but if Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were any indication, girls tended to be especially ridiculous where romance was concerned. He wondered how much trouble he would be in if he bit Edmund for causing this.

"Lady Delaney! There you are!"

The girl froze on the stairs at the sound of the accented voice. She turned to see Sir Mardel coming down, a large box under his arm. The Telmarine knight was grinning. "Lady, you are most difficult to find."

"What makes you think that wasn't on purpose?" Delaney said shortly. This was the same knight that had been flirting with her at the gala the previous week. Well, it wasn't flirting so much as debating. The idiot thought that a lap dulcimer was the instrument of the future. She had politely disagreed.

He laughed at her surly response and kissed her hand. "You look like a lad. What has happened to your skirts?" Mardel gestured to her jeans, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Skirts make girls act stupid, and men act even more so." Delaney's tone was curt.

Mardel was looking her over, his smile gone. "You are unhappy," he observed. "I suppose I would be too if I was being detained with nothing to distract myself." His smile was back. "Which is why I thought you might like this."

He held the box out to her and Delaney just stared at it. "What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Delaney looked at the knight suspiciously and Edmund's warning about Telmarine treachery whispered through her mind. She glanced down at Grim and the Wolf shrugged. Delaney sat on the steps, and the knight did, as well, chuckling to himself at her resistance.

She pulled the lid off of the box and Delaney's eyes widened. All thoughts of her earlier fight were pushed aside for the moment as she ran her fingers over the polished wood and steel strings. "Are you kidding?" Delaney snatched the guitar out of the box. "Where did you…"

"I asked a rather pushy Beaver to make it. His skill with wood is unmatched." Mardel watched her with a pleased expression as she fingered the strings and gently caressed the wood. "I am glad that you like it. I thought it might keep you company while you are being held captive." He cast a dark look up the steps.

Reality set in around Delaney and he watched her smile fade. "I'm not a captive here. The High King just wants to keep me out of trouble."

Mardel pursed his lips. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, gentle lady, but I believe trouble is rather fond of you. It is a foolish man that tries to change that. I myself like the idea of constant adventure. It's why I find you so interesting. It's so rare that I meet someone willing to deliberate with me. And no one's ever told me to just 'get a kazoo' before. Most people wouldn't dare." He was grinning rakishly at her.

Delaney's brows were drawn. "So this guitar…"

"Is a sign of my affection, yes."

Delaney mentally shook herself. Ah. Now she understood. "I'm sorry. I can't accept this. It is…incredible and I must be out of my mind, but I can't." She tenderly put the guitar back into the box and put the lid on it with a regretful sigh.

Mardel made a face and leaned against the wall, his legs stretched across the step. "Pity. Why not?"

Delaney gave a sad half smile. "That is a beautiful instrument, Sir Mardel, but too big a gift. I don't even know you."

"That could be remedied."

Grim picked up Delaney's sudden tension at the knight's words. He growled slightly and Delaney was very glad to have her friend with her. "Sire Mardel, you are being completely inappropriate," the Wolf growled.

Mardel laughed, inclining his head to Grim. "Master Wolf, I am only letting her know of my intentions. I promise to stay all the way over here until she huffs off in maidenly disdain. Then I intend to ask King Peter if he would allow her to accompany me during the picnic. With you watching our every move, of course."

Grim looked up at Delaney, clearly confused. Those that courted the two queens were often pushy and oily. They tried to be discreet and smooth. This knight was just admitting it openly that the little 'barbarian' had caught his eye and he planned to pursue it.

Delaney snorted and stood up. "You do whatever you like, sir, but when the High King laughs in your face, remember that I warned you." She got up and stomped back up the steps.

Mardel grinned at Grim. "What did I tell you? Maidenly disdain."

Grim moved after Delaney and wondered, briefly, if there would ever be a dull moment with the girl.

Probably not.

**Reviews are love...**


	19. Scowls, Bones, and Gorgeous Kids

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_There's just too many scenarios to analyze."_

_Relient K : Over Thinking_

18

Peter watched over the picnic with sharp eyes. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. People played in the shallows or raced across the beach. The ladies had spread out blankets in the sand and were taking polite, little bites out of their food. A group of fawns was over by the tree line, playing an energetic Narnian tune. Peter spotted Tumnus among them and smiled. He should have insisted that Lucy come. She'd be disappointed that she missed this.

The High King's eyes swept up the beach and landed on Susan. She was speaking to a Telmarine, her blue eyes icy. Peter sighed. Sir Mardel. The knight had already spoken to Peter that morning and it seemed that he had not liked the answer he received. Peter had no doubt what Mardel and his sister were discussing so fervently. After a moment, the knight stalked off looking frustrated. Peter smirked. Susan was a force to be reckoned with.

A shadow fell over Peter and he looked up to see Edmund. The young king was soaking wet, and dripping all over the sand, his face a furious scowl. "Ah. I wondered when you'd hear about it."

"You told him no, of course." Edmund sat next to his brother, trying to look nonchalant.

Peter frowned and both kings watched Mardel walk sulkily along the water. The knight kept throwing wistful glances toward the castle and Edmund bristled visibly. Peter shook his head. "We told him no, but that will only keep a man like Mardel at bay for so long. He technically doesn't need our permission to court her. It was a courtesy that he asked at all, seeing as how she is just another guest of ours."

"She's too young," Edmund growled. "Mardel is older than you are."

"Lucy said that Delaney turns eighteen in a few days." Peter pointed out. He watched Edmund's face go through a number of colors and expressions while the younger king fought to keep his temper. "I don't like it either, Edmund, but you know there is a simple solution."

Edmund slammed his fist into the sand. He snarled at his brother but otherwise didn't answer.

"I'll let you think about that." With a small sympathetic smile Peter got up and wandered away. Edmund grimaced and his eyes drifted to the Cair. Once upon a time, his biggest problem was the gaggle of girls that clamored for his attentions. Now? Now it was just one girl. He wasn't sure which was more annoying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delaney opened her door and Lucy skipped in, Bagileu right behind her. "I thought we could have a picnic of our own since the rest of the court saw fit to leave us behind." The young queen went out onto the patio and flapped out a blanket. Bags caught the other side, helping it settle flat on the ground. "I brought sandwiches."

"You're checking up on me," Delaney accused. Lucy just shrugged and started laying out the food she had brought up with her. Grim started sniffing everything, happily inspecting the food with his clever nose.

"Bones! You brought bones, you wonderful girl!" The Wolf pounced on Lucy licking her face for all he was worth.

Bags rolled his eyes. "You are such a pet," the Panther rumbled.

Grim took a bone and retreated to the corner where he proceeded to maul it. "Go chase a Mouse," he growled happily.

Delaney laughed. "Thanks, Lu. I'm having a rough morning." She proceeded to tell her friend what had happened on the steps while she tore into an apple. Lucy listened with wide eyes.

"Did you want to go with Mardel?" Lucy asked finally.

Delaney gave her a pointed look. "Oh, more than anything," she said, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Alright, I get it. Peter would never allow it anyway. A Telmarine… what was he thinking?"

"It's my understanding that men don't think," Delaney said with a smile.

"I still can't believe he approached you in the middle of the hall! Edmund won't like that." Lucy watched Delaney's face drop. The girl frowned and angrily dropped her fruit onto the blanket.

"Edmund doesn't get to have an opinion. On anything. Ever. Least of all, my love life."

Lucy laughed. "You can be sure that he'll have an opinion anyway." Delaney savagely attacked her apple, her dark eyes dangerous. "Come on, Lane. He was upset and he was trying to protect you. Granted," she added hastily when Delaney opened her mouth to argue, "he probably could have phrased it differently. His temper is as bad as yours, you know."

"His temper doesn't interest me," Delaney said, annoyed.

"What does?" Lucy said with a cheeky grin. "His big, puppy eyes?"

"Lucy!"

"Lane!" the queen fired back. "You are as bad as he is. Neither of you is willing to admit you like the other."

"He kissed me, you know," Delaney said grumpily.

Lucy's jaw dropped. "He _what_?"

"Last night. On the beach." Grim piped up around his bone. "I thought he was trying to eat her face."

"Grim!" Delaney blushed bright red.

"Why am I only hearing about this now?" Lucy demanded.

Delaney scowled. "What did you want, a headline? Besides, he clearly changed his mind."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Edmund is just stupid sometimes, Lane. He gets worked up and his temper gets the better of him. He's a good person."

"I know he's a good person. I just think he's an idiot."

Lucy sighed. "Your kids are going to be _gorgeous._"

Delaney's pillow hit her in the face.

The Wolf and the Panther watched from the corner as the two girls laughed and fought each other playfully.

"Humans," Bags said dismissively.

Grim rolled his eyes. "Girls."

**Reviews are love...**


	20. Love or War?

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Excuse me, but isn't this the way that things turn into something good?"_

_Relient K : From End to End_

19

The picnic had been a success. Or a disaster. It really depended who you asked. Susan, of course, was terribly pleased with how things went but Peter, on the other hand, had spent most of the day chastising a moping Edmund. And among the crowd of Telmarines, a certain knight was still getting over his disappointment at his request being denied…twice.

It was early evening by the time the picnic disbanded. Relieved, Edmund picked his way toward the armory with Whiff. The young king looked down at the Wolf and smirked. The pair of them were soaking wet though it was hardly their fault. They spent most of his day in the water to escape the ladies that were so intent on harassing Edmund. Not that water stopped Lady Rose. Edmund shuddered at the memory of Rose in a swimsuit. It was no wonder he wanted to swing a sword at something.

Edmund was just passing by the archery range when a gruff voice gained his attention. "Good evening, Sire." Grim stood at the fence. He glanced briefly at Edmund and Whiff, but his eyes darted back to the range. His ears were laid back and his yellow eyes were nervous.

"What's gotten into you?" Whiff asked, startled by her brother's tension. There was a loud _twang_ followed by a string of severe curses and Grim flinched.

"Delaney's got her hands on a bow again," he said sheepishly. "It's worse than before. She's managing to fire the arrows, but she hasn't figured out how to aim them as of yet." There was another _twang_ and Grim ducked, half expecting something to go whizzing past his head. "She won't stop. She's hurting herself."

Edmund grumbled and hopped the fence.

Grim looked at his sister and rolled his eyes. "Which do you think it will be this time?" he asked his ears perking up. "Love or war?"

Whiff chuckled. "Both. They are too stubborn for their own good."

Grim nodded his agreement. "Entertaining, though."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delaney was at the far end, her back to Edmund as she lined up another shot. He approached quietly, observing. The arrow left the bow but landed nowhere near the target, skittering wildly into the dirt. The string snapped against her arm and Delaney let out a growl as she tried to gain control over the pain. Snarling, she grabbed another arrow and nocked it.

"You're worrying Grim, you know." Delaney spun around and released her arrow. Edmund hit the dirt and the arrow, thankfully, missed him. He jumped back to his feet to see Delaney staring at him with a look of horror on her face.

"I…I'm sorry. You surprised me," she said quickly. She put her hands up in immediate surrender. Delaney cursed herself. She was holding a weapon. That meant she had to be careful. So of course the first thing she did was nearly impale a king.

Idiot.

"Put that down before you kill someone." Edmund grabbed the bow out of her hands with a growl and threw it to the ground. "Come here." She approached him carefully. "You are scaring Grim. He said you were hurting yourself."

Delaney hissed and drew up to her full height…which still wasn't much. "I wasn't doing it on _purpose_. Regardless of what you think of me you spoiled, pompous _fuckhead_ I'm not a masochist! I was just trying to sort out this stupid bow and arrow!"

Edmund stared at her. "You are awful defensive today." He looked down at her arm and winced. The bracer was hanging on by a strap, the stone chipped away by the lash of the bowstring. Thank Aslan she had been smart enough to use a bracer.

"Gosh I wonder why?" Delaney said scathingly. "After you attacked me at breakfast."

"You deserved it," Edmund snapped. "Peter is being dramatic, and you're going along with it." He saw her open her mouth to argue and he hastily cut her off. "I know you're skilled, Delaney, and I know you think you can handle something like this, but the Telmarine knights are ruthless. What if you get hurt?"

Delaney waved his concern away with an angry flick of her wrist. "They would have to catch me first."

Edmund grabbed her and placed a firm hand on her stitches. She glared at him with lightning in her eyes. "I caught you. You're lucky you didn't get hurt worse than you did. The Telmarines will be out for blood, Lane. Their champion will try to kill you." His hands curled into the fabric of her dress and he startled her, pulling her into a tight hug. "Don't fight." His voice had dropped, low and soft.

Delaney's mind rapidly tried to make sense of Edmund's mood swings. He was aggressive and condescending and…incredibly sweet. He was concerned. He wanted her to be safe.

"If I don't, what happens?" Delaney said. "Lucy said that the Telmarines will pounce on any perceived weakness. They think that Narnia's most fearsome warrior is a coward, Edmund. Even if that's not the truth, it puts your entire country at risk. Let me fix it."

Her cheek rested on his wet shirt and she could hear the rapid thrum of his heart. Edmund's grip tightened for a moment before he released her with a sneer. "By the mane, you're stupid." He turned on his heel and walked away.

Delaney closed her eyes, trying to rein in her anger. It was a losing battle. Edmund only made it to the fence when he heard the telltale _twang_ right before an arrow imbedded itself in the fence next to his hand. Edmund spun around with an angry growl and drew his sword.

Delaney was livid, her face set in a furious scowl. "You kissed me," she snapped. "_You_ kissed _me_. And you've been particularly nasty to me since. Tell me what's going on, Edmund. Clue me in to what game you're playing, otherwise just stop. I don't like being toyed with."

"You kissed me first!" Edmund glowered.

"Like hell I did!"

Edmund nodded and pointed to his cheek. "You kissed my cheek."

"You kissed my hand!"

"You were brushing the hair off my face!" Edmund smiled triumphantly while Delaney fumed, backtracking furiously to remember why, why, _why _she had done that. "Besides, you were practically naked!"

Delaney gasped. "I was swimming!"

"Practically naked," Edmund pointed out. "So it's your fault." He made a face as he turned that over in his head. "Hm. It _was_ all you."

"Go away, Edmund." Delaney threw the bow on the ground and turned away from him. "I'm tired of this." She stalked away and Edmund felt his anger peak. _She was walking away again_! With only a few strides he caught up and intercepted her. She tried to shove him out of her way, but he grabbed her shoulders.

"Stop walking away from me," he hissed. "You _make _me chase you. You make me run after you like some ridiculous, love-struck child! Stop! Stop walking away!"

Delaney glared up at him, her nose wrinkled in her utter confusion. "Love-struck?"

Edmund growled and crushed his mouth against hers. He heard her gasp and felt her resist. He used her own trick against her and slipped his tongue gently against her bottom lip. She shuddered and melted against him. Grinning against her lips, Edmund pulled Delaney closer, deepening the kiss. Her hands were wrapping around his neck and Edmund chuckled with satisfaction. He nipped at her lip and Delaney growled, shoving him away. He let her, interested in what she was going to say next.

"You!" she snapped. Her hand was pressed to her mouth, as though she were protecting it against him. "Why do you keep doing that?"

Edmund struggled to control his breathing. It was coming out in ragged, desperate pants. His eyes glinted and he gestured with a finger for Delaney to come closer. She shook her head warily, still holding her own mouth. "Lane Carter, it is going to be incredibly hard to court you if you don't get back here and let me kiss you." Delaney crossed her arms stubbornly and Edmund pointed to the silver band that circled his head. "You have to listen, you know. I'm king."

"King Idiot," Delaney mumbled, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He put his hand out and, tentatively, Delaney accepted it. His hand closed over hers and with a grin he pulled her up against him. "Ed, you're all wet!" she protested.

"Yeah, don't care." Edmund cupped her cheek in his hand and gently pressed a kiss to her lips. He was grinning like a mad man and Delaney broke away, looking at him questioningly.

"What is so funny?" she said.

Edmund chuckled and kissed her again before glancing at the castle. "I'm picturing Sir Mardel's face. Priceless."

Delaney made a face. "Thanks for killing the moment," she grumbled.

Edmund wrapped a wet arm around Delaney's shoulders and sighed a kiss into her hair. "Don't worry. There will be many more moments. I promise."

**Reveiws are love...**

_Thanks so much to my many reviewers. AnnCann, MegElemental (don't worry rekindled is coming soon), 29, Grace, Repetitive Redundancy, Peacelovebooks, randomray, trichwin, amber'eye, and Isis. Seriously, guys, that was some mad love and it was greatly appreciated. MUAH! -Ace_


	21. Thank Aslan for Chaperones

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_You took my heavy heart and made it light."_

_Relient K : High of 75_

20

"You realize this means we'll be spending more time together?"

Delaney was shaking with laughter, both hands covering her face to smother the sounds of her giggles. Edmund smirked and looked over his shoulder at Whiff and Grim. The Wolves were following behind them, deep in conversation, and oblivious that their charges were listening.

Whiff rolled her eyes. "Clearly. Especially if they stay joined at the face like that."

Grim laughed. "So much for spy work. We're going to be watchdogs instead. What would mother think?"

"And Aslan forbid there are pups! Can you imagine? Brooding, dark-eyed little things with sharp tongues and bad attitudes!" Whiff sounded horrified.

"Don't be boring, Whiff," Grim chided. "That would be an adventure."

Delaney finally cleared her throat, blushing furiously. "If you two wouldn't mind shutting up! There will be no 'adventures'."

Edmund chuckled and kissed her cheek. "At least not yet," he said devilishly. He was rewarded when her blush deepened.

She scowled up at him. "You just try it. _You'll_ be the one with stitches."

The four of them were walking back up to the castle, though Delaney felt a bit like she was floating. Edmund was a surly, troublesome, pain in the ass, but he was _her_ surly, troublesome, pain in the ass. His arm was wrapped around her waist, a smirking smile on his face.

"You'll come with me to tell Pete?" Edmund murmured against her neck. "It will be gratifying to see him stunned speechless. It happens so rarely."

Delaney sighed. "Is your family going to be angry at you?" she asked. She pulled away from his embrace only to be tugged back in.

Edmund grinned into her hair. "Angry? They are going to be ecstatic." He mentally pictured the reaction. Hugging. Lots of hugging. "I do what to change first, though. No point in getting _everyone _all wet." He pointed to where Delaney had been held up against him and, sure enough, Delaney's jeans and tunic were soaked through.

"So it's alright to do it to me?" Delaney grumbled as they reached the steps of the Cair.

"Well, yeah. You're special." Edmund smirked. He watched her eyes narrow and Edmund felt a thrill of glee. She was an absolute pleasure to taunt. And, given her nature…

"Aren't you suddenly a laugh-freakin-riot."

…Edmund would never, _ever _be bored with Delaney Carter. He shrugged as though it was all very matter of fact. "Well, I've decided I just might like you."

Delaney turned her dark eyes to him and planted a fist on her hip. Before she could get out whatever snarky remark she had planned, Edmund pressed his mouth over hers. Delaney sighed and he shivered as her fingers grabbed at his hair. He followed suit, fisting his hands in her dark curls, ensuring that she wasn't going anywhere.

Her tongue darted to the corner of his lips. Edmund growled, delighted by her responses to him. Then, treacherous girl that she was, Delaney broke free, and darted up the steps. "Stop that this instant. I have a reputation to uphold here."

"What reputation is that?" Edmund asked. He nodded to the centaurs on guard duty and followed Delaney into Cair Paravel. They kept their voices soft, so as not to send their conversations echoing off the marble.

"Um…I'm a notorious badass," she reminded him. "And last time I checked, you were a He-Man Woman Hater."

He rolled his eyes at her nonsense. "I'm not much in the mood to keep up appearances," Edmund mumbled. "Not when I've finally discovered a way to keep you quiet." She scowled at that, but allowed him to sling his arm over her shoulder. Edmund reveled in her compliance.

When they reached her door, Edmund pressed her up against it briefly, holding her there while he claimed her mouth. Delaney tried to hold it back, but the tiniest moan escaped and Edmund's arms were suddenly wrapped around her, lifting her to a more accessible height. One of his hands scrambled behind her, looking for the doorknob.

"Alright, that is enough of _that_!" Grim forced himself between them, nearly knocking Delaney into her room. Whiff had a hold of Edmund's cloak, holding him back. Grim bumped the door shut and Delaney heard Edmund's angry growl from the hall. "Go on and get, Sire. She'll be here when you've…calmed down." Grim barked through the door, his voice stilted with laughter.

"Come, Sire, you need to change." Whiff's voice was light.

Grim turned to Delaney. She was looking at him like a spoiled child who had just had her toys taken away. "So much for not being 'adventurous'," the Wolf said lightly.

"So much for not being a chaperone," Delaney fired back. She crossed her arms angrily, but Grim stuck his nose into her ear again.

"You're being courted by a king, Lane."

Delaney smiled. "Not a king," she said dismissively. "Edmund." She squealed and threw herself at the Wolf catching him in a hug. "I'm being courted by Edmund!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took her longer than usual to clean herself up and get dressed, because she was having a panic attack. Delaney tore through the wardrobe until Grim couldn't take it anymore. The poor Wolf was dodging dresses and slippers.

"For Aslan's sake, Lane, pick something! Edmund's never cared what you've worn before. You were dressed like a boy today and it still didn't stop him from handling you at every turn." The girl blushed, but calmed down considerably. She pulled out a pale amethyst dress and slipped into it, lacing the bodice up the sides and examining herself in the mirror. The dress was as close to simple as anything else in her closet, with tiny blue embroidery that crept up from her hips to the square neckline. It was a bit lower than she would have liked, but nothing was overly displayed. She quickly clipped her hair back and tried to get her bangs to behave themselves. She sighed. She would never be a beauty like Sessili or Susan, but she wasn't completely unfortunate looking, either. She'd pass.

Grim rolled his eyes at her primping. "Lane, you are being silly."

"I know, but what if he changes his mind? What if he was kidding?" Delaney paled. "God, what if someone _dared _him?"

"Stop that before I bite you." Grim head butted her and she nervously began to pet his silver-gray fur.

There was a knock at the door and Grim kept her from running to it. She cracked it and stared up into Edmund's dark eyes. "I'm sorry, did you want something?" she said icily. Grim chuckled behind her. This girl would forever keep his king on his toes.

Edmund's eye brow arched at her tone and he forced the door open the rest of the way. He looked her over carefully and tried not to lick his lips. "Well, I do now."

Delaney's head tilted to the side and he tried to avoid looking at the pale curve of her neck. He could feel heat settle in his stomach and spread outward as she watched him, a challenging glint in her eyes. "You think it's that easy?"

"Don't answer that, Sire, it's a trap." Whiff laughed from the hall. "Come along, humans."

Edmund ushered Delaney into the hall before he pushed his luck and they started toward the royal wing. She was visibly nervous, her hand buried into Grim's shoulder. Edmund took her other hand and kissed it gently. "It's alright, Lane. Do you really think that Lucy isn't going to be annoyingly happy about this? And Susan will get to throw a party, so you know she'll be on board. And Peter made it very clear that if I didn't hurry up and do something about you, he would."

Delaney made a sour face. "King Peter?" she squeaked. Edmund grinned delightedly when her grip on his hand tightened and she moved closer to him.

Edmund laughed. "Only you would think Pete is the scary one, Lane."

"Not scary, just intimidating." She was remembering how cold he had been in the infirmary and Delaney shuddered. "He's not you."

Grim and Whiff had to intervene again before the young king and the New Yorker got out of hand.

"The two of you!" Whiff chastised after she had pried them apart. "Don't make me separate you permanently."

Edmund put his arms around Delaney as they reached Peter's room. "Aslan forbid," he muttered against her hair. "You ready?"

"No."

"Oh, well." Edmund knocked.

**Reviews are love...**


	22. The Talk

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Let's start a rumor just to find out where it ends."_

_Relient K : Hoopes, I Did It Again_

21

There was scrambling from inside Peter's room and more than one muttered curse. Delaney glanced up at Edmund, but he was too busy drawing slow circles on the back of her hand with his thumb to notice. He knocked again, oblivious to the ruckus inside.

"Maybe we should come back in a bit?" Delaney suggested.

The door swung open. Peter stood there, regal and proud, regardless of his hair being a mess and his tunic being inside out. Delaney snickered.

"This is not the best time, you two," Peter said, distracted. "Whatever she did, Ed, let's handle it after dinner. I'm a bit busy."

Delaney almost died. "I'll bet," she said with a grin. "Hey, Sessili!" she called into the seemingly empty room. Peter glared at Delaney, his blue eyes impaling. There was a beat of silence before…

"Hey, Lane."

Edmund burst into laughter and the door slammed in their faces.

"How did you know he was with Sessili?" Edmund asked, knocking again.

"I have older brothers, remember? They thought they were studs, too." Delaney's happiness deflated a bit. She couldn't help but think of the boys and that they were missing out on all that Narnia had to offer. Especially Ethan. Her twin would have loved this place. Guilt washed over her and Delaney sighed.

Edmund misinterpreted her expression. "Smile, please, before I start to think you've changed your mind."

"Me?" Delaney started. "I'm waiting for _you_ to come to your senses."

The door swung open again. Instead of Peter, the silver-haired dryad was in the doorway. "Blessed be, Lane!" Sessili said pleasantly. Her silver eyes swept over the two of them, Edmund's arms wrapped around Delaney, and the dryad's face broke into a smile. "Pete!" Sessili moved so that they could enter the room. "You'll want to see this! Hell's frozen over!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It went much like Edmund expected it to. They waited while Whiff and Grim hunted down Susan and Lucy. The queens, much like Sessili, took one look at Edmund and Delaney before they started squealing and hugging. Delaney was completely perplexed. She had some questions about all this, that were better left until she and Lucy were alone. Asking Edmund…well, she'd rather not put up with the teasing.

When they were all together, Peter's smug nod of approval came with a warning. "The Narnians are going to be happy for you, Ed, you know that. King Donnon…" his voice faded off. "We have to handle this delicately."

"Why does he have to know?" Delaney asked. She was on the sofa in Peter's sitting room, between Susan and Lucy. Edmund had been squeezed out by his sister's. There simply wasn't room for all of their girlish excitement and him. Edmund was forced off the couch to stand with his brother. "Is it that big a deal that you have to…announce it?"

She looked utterly uncomfortable.

Peter sighed. "King Donnon has it in his head that his nieces will be joined to the Narnian Kings. You just took away one of their chances."

"They'll be gunning for you now, Pete," Edmund said cheekily.

"They can try." Peter looked up at Sessili and the dryad smiled warmly. "Now, Lane, your behavior is going to have to be above reproach now. You go nowhere without a guard." He nodded to Grim and the Wolf puffed up with pride. "You eat nothing until it's been checked. You handle nothing on your own. We are all here for a reason. Use us. If there are questions on protocol, any at all, you excuse yourself and you find one of us. Narnia is a safe and secure place, Lane, but until the Telmarines go home, we are surrounded by their assumptions and their treachery."

"Sounds like you should just boot them all out." Peter laughed. Delaney had a lot to learn about polotics. She frowned up at Peter. "If I'm supposed to be some proper little goody-goody, how am I supposed to get into this match you were so gung-ho about this morning?"

Peter nodded. "That is your exception, Lane. As far as this match goes," Peter glanced at his brother and Edmund growled, "I feel that you need to provoke it. Get them defensive and hotheaded. I trust that you won't have a hard time getting one of the Telmarine knights angry?"

"Consider it done," Delaney said with an impish grin.

Peter nodded. "Demand their best, Lane. You need to fight their champion. Do you feel you can do that successfully?" Edmund was getting more agitated at his side.

"I've already beaten the best," Delaney said with a look to Edmund. "I'm not scared of some pervy knight."

"You did not win!" Edmund snapped. "I drew first blood!"

"And then you surrendered," Delaney said lightly, smiling under her lashes. Edmund nearly swallowed his tongue. That wasn't fair. He could fight against her abrasive tone and sharp words. He was helpless against her flirtations.

"Cheater!" he hissed.

The girls just laughed at him. Peter smiled slightly, pleased that anyone could fluster his brother. So much for the 'dark king'. He was smiling as brightly as any of them now. "Edmund, you're going to be helping her prepare for this. You've sparred against their knights in the past. She needs to be prepared to fight dirty."

Edmund nodded, tightlipped. He hated this. He hated it more than was rational. He knew the only way to repair the damage they had done was to let Delaney spar, but… he watched his girl—_his _girl— talk animatedly with Lucy. Delaney's small smile was soft and her gesture's graceful. She looked at Edmund out of the corner of her eye and she scowled.

He loved that, too.

"You are thinking way too hard over here," she said getting up and approaching him warily. "You're going to blow a fuse."

"I'm just trying to figure out how to get you out of this match," he said honestly.

"Afraid to train me?" Delaney asked lightly. "I'll go easy on you, I promise."

He scowled. "You've better give it everything you have, little girl." She laughed in his face. Her eyes glinting with a challenge. Something else was there, too.

"If you think you can handle it."

Grim shook his head. "Does this mean Delaney gets to move about freely again?" He was personally very tired of sitting in her room watching her mope and plan ways to escape.

Peter sighed. "Yes, which is why she was given the 'behave' speech. I don't plan on curbing your natural ability to cause mischief, Lane. But please, _please_ try to keep under the Telmarine radar."

"It'll be a bit difficult once people find out we're courting," Edmund said dryly. "Best get that out of the way as soon as possible. Aslan knows that Susan has another gala planned for tomorrow, and I'd rather not get dirty looks the whole time."

Delaney was beginning to get that small look of panic on her face. "Can't we keep it secret until they leave?"

"Ashamed of me?" Edmund asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Very."

Peter chuckled. "We could, but judging by the way you two keep flirting, it wouldn't be a secret for long. Besides, until it is formally stated, Edmund is fair game. Lady Rose will be on him like Beaver on chips."

Delaney glowered.

"Tell them tonight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lot of them seperated a short while later. Delaney was dragged off with the girls. Lucy wanted to eat and the rest wanted to talk about exactly what possessed Edmund to be romantic for the first time in his life. Peter watched them go, a small smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you, Ed. She's exactly what you need."

Edmund rolled his eyes. "She's more like a kick in the pants. The mouthy, brat." His tone was affectionate, a smile on his face. "Though I did figure out a rather fun way to silence her." He beamed at his brother.

Grim had stayed behind, certain that his chance to talk to Edmund was while the High King watched. "Sire, permission to speak candidly."

Edmund nodded. He loved the Wolves for their abilities to get to the point. Nothing drove him half as mad as beating around a bush. "Always, Grimdel. What is it?"

"Lane would be very upset with me if she knew I was telling you this, Sire. You were in the infirmary. You saw what she's been through. It's terrible and grotesque, and it left scars on more than just her body. She is struggling with coming out of those ugly emotions and she is still delicate. Her brothers aren't here to warn you, King Edmund, so I feel that I must. Don't hurt her. I may be your loyal servant, but I will bite you if break her down."

Grim looked a little ashamed that he had spoken so to his king, but his voice was firm. He meant every word of it. Edmund nodded slowly. "Grimdel, should I do anything to hurt Lane, you'd better bite me twice." The Wolf nodded, satisfied and he took off down the hall after his charge.

Peter watched Edmund carefully. His brother was an aloof, hard man. Yes, he was kind and just as gentle as the other Pevensies, but he was not one to show it. His emotions were buried beneath his aggression. The one thing Peter never expected from Edmund was tenderness, and yet it was there every time he placed a gentle hand on Delaney. The way he looked at her...

"We need to talk, Ed." Peter's expression was unreadable.

Edmund Left Peter's room some time later, red faced and embarrassed, with Whiff laughing at his back.

"What happened to him?" Delaney asked when he stalked past Lucy's open door without so much as a wave.

Whiff heard Delaney's question from the hall and stuck her head in the door. "He's fine, girl. King Peter just gave him 'the talk'." She ducked out again to catch up with Edmund.

Edmund could hear their laughter all the way down the hall.

He was going to kill Whiff.

**Reveiws are love...**


	23. Dress Rehearsal

_I know this chapter is a bit fluffy, but it sets up the big announcement. It was necessary. Things will be coming to a head soon, and this just refreshes all of the different undertones that surround Delaney and Edmund. Thanks for understanding, guys and dolls. -Ace_

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Any control I thought I had just slips right through my hands"_

_Relient K : When I Go Down_

22

Delaney collapsed after lunch the next day and sprawled atop her bed. Every atom was sore and the thought of the night ahead made her cringe. Stupid, out of shape body.

She had spent her morning with General Oreius. The centaur had taken one look at her and ordered her to start running. Delaney hardly qualified herself as 'fit' but she was a gymnast for crying out loud. She knew all about muscle tone and core training. She could move when she wanted to. The trouble was that while she was fast, she lacked endurance. Oreius had not been pleased. "You need to build your stamina, little warrior," he explained as she gasped and panted. Delaney gave him the finger when she ran past again, but either the general didn't understand or he chose not to comment.

Delaney groaned and smothered the sound with her pillow. After her legs were complete jelly, Oreius handed her a sword. She tried to explain to the centaur that she fought barehanded, but he seemed offended by the very thought of it. The rest of her afternoon was spent scrambling after the sword when Oreius knocked it out of her hands. The blasted thing was heavy and unwieldy, and each jarring blow that didn't send the steel spinning through the air sent a shockwave through her hands. Her fingers tingled painfully as she flexed them and Delaney forced down her annoyance. She hated failing, and the look on Oreius' face was plain.

She had failed.

Briefly, Delaney wondered where Edmund and Peter were. Neither of them had been outside that morning. They were probably off doing something kingly. Narnia still needed to be run, even if the Cair was playing host to hostile visitors. Susan and Lucy had come by to cheer her on while that mad centaur tormented her, but Susan had to run off to the banquet hall, to make sure things met her specifications for the gala. Delaney felt a trill of fear. The gala.

Peter had decided to ignore Edmund's request. Their…courtship was going to be announced at the party later that night and the pair of them would just have deal with the backlash from Edmund's gaggle of fangirls.

Stupid Peter.

Delaney made a mental note to put something wet and squishy down the back of the High King's tunic and soon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Lane."

Delaney hovered in that place between slumber and awareness and frowned. Her dream was slipping away even as she tried to cling to it. It was something important. Something she was supposed to do. Someplace she was supposed to go… Silly. It didn't matter. She heard a deep throated, menacing growl and wasn't sure if it was Grim trying to wake her or the Lion in her dream that was firmly urging her to remember his instruction.

"Girl, wake up before I turn your mattress into my own personal chew toy."

Delaney opened her eyes, the dream already forgotten, and stumbled over to the tub. Someone had filled it with wonderfully warm water. Delaney scrubbed away the grit from the training yard and let her painful muscles soak while Grim told her what was buzzing around the castle. Apparently, King Edmund had ordered a fifth chair placed at the high table. Speculation and intrigue were running rampant through the Cair.

"For someone who doesn't want the attention, he's letting this become a scene," she grumbled.

"He's proud of you," Grim chided from the other side of the screen. "What do you expect?"

Delaney blushed and climbed out of the tub, clean, relaxed, and refreshed. "Thank you, Grim." She scratched at the fur behind his ears and the Wolf closed his eyes happily. "Now for the bigger problem. What the hell am I supposed to wear?"

Grim rolled his eyes. "A robe. Queen Susan has things ready for you in her chambers. She would like you to get ready there." Delaney grumbled but slithered into her underclothes and wrapped herself up in the robe.

"Walk across the whole castle…" Delaney grumbled dashing out into the hall. She moved quickly, and had almost made it into the royal wing when someone called out her name. Delaney shrunk down and made a face. "Grim?"

"I'm here, Lane."

Reassured, Delaney turned to face Sir Mardel. "Hello, again," she said, hoping she sounded calm and not like she was just caught wearing nothing but her bathrobe by some guy.

He smiled warmly at her. "First you dress like a lad, then like an old housewife…can't you settle for one look?" he teased.

Delaney relaxed, but only slightly. "Queen Susan has a dress she wants me to wear, so I was ordered to come 'as is'.

"'As is' is lovely on you, Lady Delaney." Grim growled at the bold knight. "No harm done, Master Wolf. Only reminding the girl that my affections are hers."

Delaney tensed again, backing away. "Excuse me, Sir Mardel, but I can't keep Queen Susan waiting." She turned and fled into the royal wing of the castle, past the centaurs keeping guard, and did not stop until she reached Susan's door. She looked down the hall to where Mardel was still watching her from the open landing, a charming smile on his face.

With a shiver Delaney disappeared into Susan's room and Mardel's smile vanished into a sneer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Susan, I cannot wear that!" Delaney backed away from the dress like it was a live thing intent on striking at her. There was nothing Narnian about the stunning black dress. It was wild and dangerous. It was…well, it was very Delaney. The dress was such a dark blue, it looked almost black, with silver embroidery at the hips and along the laces at the side. The crumpled material gathered at the hip before flaring out into a short, swishy skirt that ended just above the knees. The high neckline was folded and draped, the sleeves sliding down off the shoulder, but the back was low and exposed save for a thick, silk ribbon that secured at the neck.

"Susan, please don't make me wear this. My back…"

"No one in this family is going to judge your scars, Lane," Lucy said rolling her eyes.

Susan pounced. "Beautiful girls wear beautiful clothes, now get in the dress!" Delaney's robe was yanked away by the tall, surprisingly strong woman, and the dress was shoved over her head. So much for the Gentle Queen.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it myself before you break my neck!" Delaney pulled away from Susan and tugged the dress down. It fit perfectly and Delaney had to wonder if all those hugs Lucy had been throwing around her were really the young queen taking surreptitious measurements. Delaney nervously spun to examine herself in the mirror. Her scars stood out, purple and livid against her pale skin, and she quickly looked away.

Lucy quietly accepted the dress Susan gave her. Clearly, she already knew there was no denying the older queen. Susan had dark sandals for Delaney to wear. They reached up to her mid-calf and Delaney thought she looked like a Greek war deity. Even more so when Lucy handed her a pair of leather gauntlets. They were black with a silver Lion rampant burned into the leather. "These are a gift from Peter, Sue, and I," Lucy said softly helping Delaney buckle the straps around her wrists.

"You look like a warrior princess," Susan said delightedly, admiring her handy work. "Pete and Sessili thought it best to make you look a bit Amazonian. They figured it would make people think twice about giving you a hard time. All that's left now is a little makeup, and a little something with your hair, we should be good to go."

Susan got dressed quickly and several nymphs came in to help the three girls with their makeup and hair. Delaney sat back and surrendered to their ministrations. She didn't feel like there was any other choice.

There was a knock and the Pevensie men strolled in. Lucy grinned, looking up at her brothers' stunned expressions. Susan looked gorgeous as always, but it wasn't her that held their attention so raptly. Delaney blushed under their scrutiny but sent Edmund an embarrassed smile.

"So will I do?" she asked climbing to her feet. Edmund made a guttural sound at the back of his throat but said nothing. "Edmund?" She was beginning to feel incredibly self-conscious. He was just staring. Maybe her back was putting him off… Lucy saw the trepidation creep over Delaney's face while Edmund just continued to oogle her.

"Delaney, I think he's speechless," Lucy said startled.

The smile came back to Delaney's eyes and she smirked. "It's a miracle. Come on, Ed, you've seen me in dresses before."

Edmund came out of his stupor and approached her slowly, his hands creeping around her. "You look…" His hands moved to the small of her back and he frowned as his fingers trailed over skin. "Delaney, where is the rest of this dress?"

Delaney made a small pained noise and pulled away from him. "Susan, I told you!"

Susan sent her brother an angry glare and intercepted Delaney as she back peddled away from Edmund. "That isn't what he meant, Lane. Edmund is just being protective. Ed, Lane needs to get used to people looking at her. _You_ need to get used to people looking at her. You can't lose your cool every time someone stares at her," she looked dryly at her older brother, "like that."

Edmund finally noticed that Peter was still eyeballing Delaney and elbowed him in the stomach. The High King promptly closed his gaping mouth, looking embarrassed. "Lane, you look great," Edmund said quickly. "Come here and let's see." Delaney felt completely bare under his sharp, brown gaze. Slowly, he spun her on the spot. His jaw tightened at the sight of her exposed back, but Edmund's eye glazed over the scars. Someone had hurt her, and the reminder infuriated him. The scars meant nothing, the way Delaney felt about them...

"I think you'll do just fine," he said softly. Lucy grabbed Susan's and Peter's arms and dragged them out of the room, giving Edmund and Delaney a moment.

"I know they're ugly," she said tersely. "I can keep to the wall tonight. Or I can change."

Edmund stared at her incredulously. "Like hell. I might not ever let you out of this dress again, Lane, you look amazing."

"But—"

"Enough," Edmund said, frustrated that she was still backing away from him, humiliation on her face. "Lane, we are all scarred. All four of us. We've been in wars and skirmishes since we came to Narnia. We've been marked." He tugged his tunic upward and Delaney gasped. An angry blue scar tore across his abdomen.

"Edmund!"

He brushed away the ache in her voice. "We all have our scars, Lane. It's how you wear them. You survived something terrible. Be proud to carry your battle wounds."

She crept closer to him and he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Delaney buried her face against his chest. She was looking to him for comfort and Edmund internally panicked. This was new ground for him. Slowly he closed his arms around her and tried to remember what Peter did for Lucy when she was upset. He drew a blank. Thankfully, just holding her seemed to do the trick.

"I have something for you," he said into her hair. "It isn't anything much, just something to make this official." Edmund smiled as she looked up at him. She was so bloody short. She seemed to realize it, too, and frowned.

Edmund reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin silver chain. Delaney's eyes widened as she caught sight of the black stone that sparkled as it dangled from his finger. It was the size of her pinky nail, and cut so that even in the depths of its darkness it caught the light and glittered.

"It's called black spinel," he said, watching the way her eyes followed it. Girls and their shiny baubles…the mystery would never be solved. "I know it's not much, but—"

His words were stopped by the soft brush of her lips against his. She was on her toes, again and Edmund slouched down to deepen the kiss. "I guess that means you like it," he murmured against her mouth.

Delaney smiled. "Gimmie."

He rolled his eyes but clasped the chain around her neck. The stone settled in the hallow of her throat and she grinned happily. "Thank you, Ed."

Someone banged on the door. "Let's go you two!" Peter hollered. "We're holding things up!"

Delaney sighed. "Are you ready to disappoint a lot of girls?"

Edmund took her hand as they joined his family and Sessili in the hall. "Born ready."

They were just outside the banquet hall when they noticed that Grim wasn't with them.

**Reviews are love...**

_Thanks to everyone whose been reviewing. MegElemental, I promise **Rekindled**__is coming, my apologies to smallfri8 for her many deaths, and trichwin - stop mindreading or you'll be as crazed as I am. And to whoever "goodnatured" is, your comment about Lane being a mary sue...puh-lez. Lane eats sues for breakfast with peanut butter and apple slices. _

_-Ace_


	24. Watching

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and the mysterious one-eyed man. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_It seems if my ties with you get severed I can't seem to hold a thing together."_

_Relient K : Trademark_

23

Hidden discreetly among the Telmarines, deep in a hooded cloak, a young man watched the proceedings with rapt attention. Had anyone bothered to look, they would have noticed he was certainly not from Telmar. His skin was too pale, his good eye more brown than black, his hair cut shorter than the Telmarine men cared for. The only thing he had in common with them was the cold, manipulative look glint in his eye. He was not one of them, but it hardly mattered anymore. He didn't belong anywhere.

The stranger looked around, a sneer on what had once been a calm, cheerful face before violence and hatred had literally blinded him. His left eye was cloudy, a scar running from his cheekbone up across his forehead. He tugged self-consciously at his hood. He hated crowds. He would rather be anywhere else than in this marble castle but he had been ordered to watch and to be silent. That was what he was going to do.

He followed orders.

His eye narrowed as the Narnian monarchs entered and walked to their thrones. They looked…he searched for a word…impressive. His analysis wouldn't please King Donnon, but that was the truth of it. The High King was vigilant despite his easy, lazy smile. Every now and again his hands wandered to the sword he had at his hip. The stranger's eye lingered long on the two queens. They were lovely and delicate, exactly what ruling queens should be. He watched with interest, absorbing. He noticed their easy authority and that they were clearly admired by the strange creatures that bowed low as they passed.

Then he saw her.

"Laney," the name hissed through his teeth and anger twisted his expression. She looked divine, perfect, and he wasn't the only one that thought so. Lustful eyes followed the girl as she moved smoothly beside the second king and he almost growled his anger. Even after all this time, he was fiercely protective of her. He shifted uncomfortably as the pair passed him and he sunk deeper into his hood. He needn't have bothered. Delaney never even looked at him. Her attention was stuck to the young man at her side. The uninvited observer visibly flinched when he caught sight of the purple slashes that tore across the exposed skin of Delaney's back and he had the sudden compulsion to shield her from everyone's stares. Clearly, she didn't need him to. King Edmund touched a hand to the small of her back, guiding her to her seat beside him. He threw a dark look over his shoulder, daring anyone to say something unkind.

The room exploded. The Narnians, those beasts, myths, and Talking Animals, all erupted into cheers and applause. The young king had said something. Why hadn't he paid attention? What had happened?

"He's courting _her_?" Lady Rose sat nearby him practically screaming. He saw King Donnon clap a hand over the girl's mouth while she squealed angrily. The girl pouted but fell silent, her eyes locked on the couple as they gazed stupidly at each other.

The Telmarine king left his niece to the comfort of her sister and walked over to the where the concealed man stood, smoldering in his disbelief.

"What did I tell you? She's forgotten all about you."

"No." The word came out in a small whisper, weak.

"The little barbarian is going to be a queen, boy, but there is no place in this country for one like you. Not until Telmar drives these _people_ and their _creatures_ out."

The stranger looked out at Delaney. The dark king was brushing her bangs back, looking at her like she was all there was in the world. She blushed and said something to make him laugh. She was happy. She had made a life in this strange place. She had forgotten him. He nodded coldly.

Let it be war, Delaney Carter.

**Reviews are love...**


	25. Air

_Just a quick heads up, there is some heaviness in this scene between our mouthy heroine and a certain skuzzy knight. If forced adult situations make you squirmy, best skip this chapter._

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and the various bits of evil lurking about. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_I kiss your face, you try to deck mine."_

_Relient K : Jefferson Aero Plane_

24

Delaney escaped to the shadowy balcony and drank in greedy gulps of cool, fresh air.

Would the evening never end?

She looked over her shoulder, grinning through the wide doors where the gala was still in full swing. She was thankful that the balcony was empty, for that small moment of peace. It was a mad house inside. She fingered the black gem at her throat and her devilish grin turned dreamy.

Edmund.

At the moment she was hiding from him, though she had to admit, getting caught wouldn't be terrible. She giggled to herself. That sly bastard had been sending electric thrills through her all night and he knew it. Each time he held her hand or brushed the small of her back Delaney felt fire roll through her veins in a completely wonderful, terribly distracting sort of way. Of course, she had retaliated more than once, teasing him with small touches and devious glances of her own. The music inside the gala shifted into something more upbeat and she shook her head. Edmund had not made Delaney dance with him but that was only because he hadn't caught her yet. Delaney planned to keep it that way.

She had been pleasantly surprised by their reception. Given Peter's warning, Delaney had anticipated being tackled the minute Edmund announced their courtship. Instead the two of them had been crushed by the Narnians eager to offer their congratulations. A charming fawn had taken her hand and hugged her roughly. He introduced himself as the famous Mr. Tumnus. He winked his approval to Edmund and made Delaney promise to visit him and soon. It seemed the fawn had stories from the Pevensies early years in Narnia. Delaney was delighted. It certainly wouldn't hurt to know a little of Edmund's history.

Of course, the cheers had not been enough to drown out the cries of dismay from the many women in the room. Several lovely ladies, be they human or nymph, burst into disappointed tears, but only one voice rose about the others. "He's courting _her_?" Delaney's eyes found Lady Rose shortly after. The scorned girl sat with her arms crossed and an ugly expression on her face. Delaney could not help herself. She gave the snotty duchess a flirty wave before she turned her attention back to Edmund.

That had been an hour ago and the press of well-wishers was just as heavy as before. Delaney had made up some excuse and stolen away, leaving Edmund to thank his subjects solo. He had let her go, but his dancing eyes promised retribution.

Delaney stared out over the water and sighed. She was having fun, things seemed to have fallen into place, she was happy…so why did she have a nagging feeling in her stomach like she was forgetting something important? Nervously, she gnawed at her lower lip. If only she could only remember.

"Wish you were here, Grim." The Wolf could have talked Delaney through the strangeness that was humming through her. Where was he? She missed his reassuring presence and the steady pressure against her leg to remind her he was there. For over a week, Grim had been her furry, silver shadow. She couldn't believe that he would wander away without saying something.

"A beautiful night, no?"

Delaney started and spun around. Sir Mardel stood, bathed in the light from inside the gala. His smile was sad, his eyes disappointed.

She sighed. "I haven't seen a bad Narnian night yet," Delaney answered. She turned back to the water and apparently Mardel took that as an invitation to join her at the railing.

"So, a royal courtship? Wasn't a knight good enough?" His tone was slightly bitter and Delaney felt like slime. She should have told him when she saw him in the hall earlier that this was coming. She could have warned him. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before one of the kings saw what I saw," he murmured quietly. "But I am surprised that you would ally yourself with one such as Edmund."

"_King_ Edmund," Delaney snapped, suddenly defensive. Internally she smirked at what Ed would have thought of _her_ being the one to make that correction.

Mardel shrugged his shoulders. "Forgive my boldness, Lady Delaney, but he is no good for you. His temper is short, and I fear for your safety. He is not a balanced man."

"He is a good man," Delaney said, her anger riled.

"You have not been here long enough to make that judgment. Perhaps you do not know your suitor as well as you think?"

"And you clearly don't know him at all!" Delaney shook furiously, her hands balled into fists. "Edmund is brave, and he's funny, and intelligent."

"He is a traitor to his own people."

She wanted to get away from him. Fuming, Delaney took a step back, but Mardel closed the distance between them quickly.

"You act as though you were afraid of me," he whispered coolly. He reached forward as though to caress her cheek and Delaney smacked his hand away.

"You are confusing fear and annoyance."

Mardel's expression was amused. Eerily, it was still kind, sweet, compassionate and it made Delaney's skin crawl. God, where was Grim when she needed him? "It's silly to deny me, Delaney. I am a very powerful man in Telmar. You would not be without your creature comforts."

"I am comfortable right here." Delaney turned to walk away and Mardel gracefully intercepted her, blocking her escape route. He ran a finger up her arm and Delaney shuddered at the touch. She back peddled quickly until her back hit against the railing. "Don't," she said angrily.

"I meant what I said when I said that I loved an adventure," Mardel purred, taking another step closer. "I also love a challenge. And if you won't do it for me, do it for yourself. Edmund is young. He is…inexperienced. I am—"

"Disgusting?" Delaney interrupted. "Foul? Creepy? Repulsi—"

Delaney choked out a small cry as Mardel's hand wrapped around her throat. His thumb was pressed roughly over her windpipe. Enraged and stunned that he would grab her like that, Delaney dug her fingers into the tendon between his thumb and forefinger, determined to peel his hand away. The knight cursed loudly as she applied the pressure, but she was forced to let go when stars exploded in her vision. Mardel's backhand would have knocked her to the ground if he hadn't been holding her up by the throat.

"None of your tricks!" he said savagely. He growled, his thumb pressing into her throat, cutting off her air with a gasp. Delaney didn't follow instructions at the best of times, and when she was slipping precariously into panic mode, it was a given that she would fight back. She scratched, kicked, punched, and jabbed until his hand closed at her neck, stopping her oxygen completely. Mardel shook Delaney savagely, like he expected loose change to rattle out of her. He was close, too close, and she couldn't yell for help. Not when he had his hand around her neck. Not with those stars dancing around her head. He pressed harder and Delaney's efforts weakened as she fought the blackness that came with oxygen deprivation. She began to lose consciousness, her head lolling back while Mardel pressed her to the railing, grinding his hips against hers.

His free hand slid up Delaney's leg, his nails digging in and leaving a bloody trail up her thigh. She smelled divine, like vanilla, and Mardel buried his face into her neck, breathing it in. He was panting hard. Violence was something that sang to his blood, heated it in a most pleasurable way. He slammed his lips against her unwilling mouth and bit her lower lip ruthlessly. The coppery taste that washed his tongue as he tore the soft skin made him groan. His hand was creeping higher up her dress. Higher. Searching…

And then she was suddenly gone, yanked from his arms. Mardel was staring at the tip of Rhindon instead of the asphyxiating girl. The angry blonde behind the blade lowered the sword to his throat, practically growling.

Different arms, gentle arms, swept up Delaney, lowering her to the ground, urging her to breathe. She did, coughing and spitting out a mouthful of blood from her split lip. She looked up into Edmund's dark eyes and, after a dazed moment while she assessed the situation, it was hard to tell which of them was more furious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Laney, Laney, Laney._

The cloaked man hobbled along the marble hall with a smirk on his ruined face. There was no one alive with worse luck than Delaney Carter, but man, was she entertaining to keep around. He had watched a livid, shouting, Telmarine knight dragged out of the hall. He had seen the younger king leave with Delaney, a protective, possessive arm around her. He glared about, his eyes challenging any and all to try something. He had watched King Donnon nod conspiratorially to his inside agent against the wall.

Apparently things were all going to plan. Not that he was surprised. King Donnon was not one to leave much to chance. The man had backup plans for his backup plans.

The High King returned to the dais, looking tired. A silver haired woman immediately appeared at his side, concerned. He shook his head and after a moment the two queens checked on him as well.

The sight of the king being comforted by his sisters infuriated the stranger.

_Laney, Laney, Laney._

Mardel had served his purpose perfectly. Stupid knight, never learned to think with his brain. It had been only too easy to manipulate him. Get him worked up and then send him out to the terrace to face the unstoppable Delaney Carter.

_Laney, Laney._

His good eye narrowed with cruel glee.

It wouldn't be long, now.

_Laney._

"Enjoy your time, baby. You don't have much left."

**Reviews are love...**

_WOW. the reviews have been steller guys. I really can't tell you how much it means to see that so many people are reading. I really hope I don't disappoint. Thank you again, you've all been great._


	26. Tell Me To

_This chapter takes things with Lane & Ed a bit...far. Nothing graphic, I'm not a dirty old lady. I guess I was just feeling smutty and out it came! Please be kind, chances are I will rewrite it as soon as I feel less leacherous._

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and the mysterious one-eyed man. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_And when the doors were closed, I heard no I told you so's."_

_Relient K : I So Hate Consequences_

25

"Are you insane?"

Lucy had just left Delaney's room with Bags, and Whiff was just outside the door. Delaney had flat out refused to go to the healer, and so Edmund was rummaging around the draws to the vanity, looking for the first aid kit that Susan stocked in every guest room. He was tense, his eyes glaring at Delaney as she inspected her busted lip in the mirror. She had a damp cloth pressed against it, trying to clean the dried blood off her chin. "I literally can't leave you alone for a second. What were you thinking?"

Delaney glanced down at him, marveling at how differently they reacted to bad situations. Edmund was taking it all _very _seriously. He was spring loaded, completely on edge. Delaney might have been frowning, but beyond that she appeared completely relaxed.

Appeared.

In truth, Delaney was going through a slow burn. Parts of what happened hadn't registered with her air-deprived mind, but she was smart enough to figure it out. If Whiff hadn't come, and if she hadn't brought Peter and Edmund…well, she was just one very lucky girl. She looked down at Edmund, her voice light. "Mostly I was thinking, _oh shit_."

He stopped his search and turned his fuming eyes on her. "Are you…are you trying to be _funny _right now?"

"Too soon?" Delaney asked. Edmund's jaw worked furiously but he was too livid to get any words out. Delaney dropped down beside him. "Ed, please don't melt down, I was only kidding. Please?" She had to keep things light. _Later_, she promised herself. She would panic and have her own melt down later, when she was alone. As it was, Delaney was too revved up to see the seriousness of the situation yet. She was wired, practically giddy, and her relaxed stance belied the wild energy running through her.

Edmund just stared at Delaney, trying to force out the words.

"You scared me to death, Lane. Walking out that door and seeing him…touching you. I don't understand how you can be so calm." Edmund tried to keep it together, but he was struggling. He wanted to _hit_ something. He wanted to break something into a million pieces. He had too much aggressive energy and there was no outlet.

"Ed, are you blind?" she asked ignoring his halting sentences. She pulled the small kit out of the drawer. She kissed him lightly on the forehead before she sat on the couch and started to examine the gouges in her thigh. "Oi, King Crank, nothing is labeled here."

He sighed, his mind a million miles away. He wondered what cell Pete had Mardel thrown in and if anyone would rat him out if he went down there and killed the bastard with his bare hands. "Do you know how lucky you got tonight?" Edmund demanded as he snatched the kit out of her hands. "What do you need?"

"Antiseptic," Delaney said, leaning away from his anger. "And yes. I know what could have happened. The point is that it didn't happen, Edmund. And I druther not think on it."

"You don't think at all," he snapped. "Idiot girl." To his extreme annoyance, she giggled. "Lane!"

"You're like…my hero," she said, smirking. "King Edmund the Just, knight in shining armor. You should get business cards."

"Are you drunk?" he demanded. "Did he hit you in the head?"

Her smile faltered under his hard gaze. Mardel had clocked her pretty good in the face, but it had nothing to do with her hyperactivity. She was coping the best she could, in the only way she had. "I can laugh or I can scream, Ed," she said quietly. "I choose to laugh."

Edmund grumbled and pulled out a small bottle and a clean cloth before he handed it to her. She slid her dress higher up her thigh and frowned at the three bloody rows that Mardel had carved with his nails. Every part of Edmund clenched. More scars. More injuries that he hadn't been able to prevent. He was always arriving too late.

Delaney pressed the cloth to the open skin and her eyes suddenly bugged. She ripped the cleanser away, waving a frantic hand over her leg, trying to cool the fire that had spread along the skin. "Edmund, what is this? I said antiseptic!"

"It is," he said tightly. "It's supposed to burn."

She looked at him, losing patience with his moping. "Why don't you just go, Ed? Do something to calm yourself down before you bust a vein."

"You want me to leave?" Edmund took the cloth from Delaney and held it to her leg. She tried moved away from the burn and Edmund used his free hand to hold her leg still.

He watched Delaney's eyes and mouth snap closed, essentially shutting herself off from the pain. He frowned, but tried to be gentler as he cleaned the wound. "I don't want you to leave. But I can't stand it when you're angry at me. Fight with me all you want. Scowl and snarl to your heart's content. But when you start to look like King Peter..." She flinched away from the burn of the cleanser and his grip on her leg tightened slightly. "You have your serious face on, Edmund."

"I'm always serious," he muttered.

"Not like this."

They were silent for a few minutes. Edmund listened to the steady rhythm of Delaney's breathing.

"It kills me," Edmund said suddenly. "It kills me that you keep getting hurt, and I can't do anything to stop it. You're reckless! You don't know your limitations, you don't _think_!" He threw the cloth to the ground angrily and roughly took hold of her chin. Delaney was forced to look into his face when she would have done so happily had he just asked. His eyes burned into her. Yes, Edmund was in serious mode. "You aren't invincible, Delaney Carter. You need to be more careful." His grip on her face shifted and turned into a gentle brush of her jaw with the back of his hand. "Stop killing me," he commanded.

Delaney smiled and nodded, looking away. "Since you asked so nicely." She pushed his hand from her face.

Delaney sat back against the arm of the couch, her legs hitched over his lap while he bound linen strips around her thigh. She closed her eyes, exhausted, surrendering completely to his hands as they bandaged her. Edmund was quick and efficient, so much so that he didn't realize until he was almost finished that the skin that he had been touching for the last twenty minutes was perfectly smooth, pale…his eyes began to wander upward, following the feminine curve of that soft flesh. The dress was dark against her skin, clinging in all the right places and throwing his thoughts straight into the gutter. Her loose sleeves slid down her shoulders, the dark ribbon at the back of her neck keeping them from spilling down all together. Just one ribbon tied in an easy bow. His hands twitched.

Clearly it was time to go.

"Are you having some kind of silent fit over there?" Edmund jumped. He hadn't realized that Delaney was watching him. She had a small smirk on her face. "King Edmund, you're blushing."

"And you're annoying." He stood up, nearly dumping her off of the couch. She inspected what he had done to her leg, her dress bunched up in her fist while she ran a soft hand against the bandages.

She nodded when she was satisfied. "Thanks, Ed. It feels loads better." She smiled up at him, genuinely thankful for him, and stepped into him for a hug. Her small hands wrapped about his neck and she slid onto her toes to press a kiss to his sever mouth.

He froze, unresponsive, and Delaney pulled away quickly. The look on her face would have been funny to him if the situation had been different. As it was, he was struggling with himself. The furious, aggressive energy that had been tensing him since he walked out onto the terrace had suddenly shifted directions, turning into an overwhelming need.

"Edmund?" Delaney watched his face, concerned. His expression was like stone, hard and unforgiving. His eyes smoldered as they lit on her, intense and frightening. "Ed?"

Delaney was suddenly crushed up against him and her breath caught in her throat. One of his hands was at the small of her back, holding her against him. His other hand was fisted in her hair, cradling the back of her head. His hands were gentle even though his eyes were not. Edmund didn't kiss her. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes on her lips.

"Tell me to go."

It took Delaney a moment to realize that he had spoken. "Wha?" It was all she could manage to say. She was completely without coherent thought when he was close to her. He was…striking. His dark hair was a mess from his hands constantly running through it. His features were strong, his eyes intense, lit from within by something she could not identify and did not realize was mirrored in her own. The faint scent of grass and rain clung to him and her eyes fluttered shut as she inhaled.

"Tell me to go," Edmund ordered again. He gently brushed his lips over the bruises that were appearing on her neck. He heard Delaney's breath hitch and he tried to steady his own ragged pants. "Lane, tell me to go. Right now."

"But I don't…I don't want you to go."

Damn her. Edmund had been counting on her to be the bad guy and throw him out before he did something stupid. Instead she was looking up at him with bewilderment on her face. She didn't understand.

As gently as he was able, he pressed his mouth to hers, mindful of her split lip. Delaney rolled her eyes and deepened their kiss, eliciting a low moan from the king. His grip tightened around her, his hand grabbing the loose cloth that draped low on her back. She made a surprised sound when he lifted her up for better access to her mouth. Delaney's fingers gripped the collar of his tunic, pulling him closer even though they were already tightly pressed to one another. The world tipped and Delaney felt something soft pressed to her back. She was vaguely aware of the pillow beneath her head and Edmund still against her, his weight holding her together when she felt like she was about to explode all over the room.

She should have been frightened. She should have told him to stop and kicked him out of her room, but there was no fear. This was Edmund. This was safety and security. This was…she knew exactly what it was, but that word was silly and fluffy. She wouldn't use it. Not for this.

"Lane?" Edmund spoke softly against Delaney's mouth and released her. His hands were planted on either side of her head, his weight off to the side of her. "I'm sorry."

"Best apology ever," she said, dazed. She sat up, kissing him again. He growled and she was being pressed into the mattress again. His tongue flicked at her lips, demanding entrance and she allowed it without a thought. She smiled even as they battled for dominance in the kiss. He tasted like mint. With a sigh, she let him win and moaned happily as his hand started a slow accent from her knee. In the corner of her mind she panicked, recognizing the motion as the same move Mardel had pulled, but this was different. This was just as urgent, but it was gentle, careful. This was Edmund. There would be no pain.

Edmund had apologized for being so aggressive, but Delaney had misinterpreted his apology. He had been about to correct her when those lips caught him again and he was drowning in pure sensation strong enough to make him forget all propriety. The heat that had started in his stomach uncurled as she hooked her free leg around his hip.

They were both teetering on the ledge, both aware that one more move would send them both over the edge and into the unknown. Edmund heard Delaney whimper, her hand brushing gently through his hair. It was a startlingly gentle touch, contradicting the almost frenzied way their mouths met. He pulled his mouth from hers and tried to control his ragged gasps. Delaney's eyes were closed, her lips still parted. He realized with some alarm that his hand had crept up her dress and was resting on her hip, his thumb running lazily along the elastic waist of her panties. Edmund was embarrassed by his lack of control for a split second until Delaney opened her eyes.

The look on her face completely dumbfounded him. If there was one person in this world or any other that deserved to be distrustful and cynical, it was Delaney Carter. She had been treated like trash all her life and she guarded herself carefully. She had made Edmund work for every inch of respect that he earned from her. She challenged him, she teased him. She infuriated him.

She trusted him. The absolute vulnerability he saw in her dark eyes floored him and his roving hand gripped her hip, pressing her to him.

"Lane?" he said, his voice a husky whisper.

"Hm?" She squirmed beneath him and he closed his eyes, fighting for control of himself.

When he opened them again Edmund's eyes bore into her. "Tell me to stay."

Delaney closed her eyes for a moment. "Edmund Pevensie, stay with me."

With a wicked grin, Edmund crushed her mouth and his free hand crept up until his hand found the smooth silk of the ribbon at the back of her neck.

That did it. They both fell over the edge, and there would be no coming back from it. That was fine. Neither of them wanted to come back anyhow.

**Reviews are love...**

_I know, how incredibly lame of me. I swear I'll rewrite it when I'm less... I don't know, when I'm less 23 years old and my harmones calm the F down. __Still, for now it works._

___To my anonymous reviewer, Rhindon is the sword that Santa gives Peter in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. It's cool, I didn't know he named it, either until I started reading the Fanfics and googled it._


	27. Divide and Conquer

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Go with your instincts along with some bad advice."_

_Relient K : Which To Bury, Us or the Hatchet_

26

The guest wing of Cair Paravel was seeing quite a bit of action that night. King Donnon was in his own room, getting dressed. He pulled his night shirt over his head, smiling smugly. The woman in his bed was twirling her shiny hair between her fingers.

"You are pleased with the progress?" The Telmarine king grunted and she took that for a 'yes'. "I believe now that anyone who would get in the way has been dealt with. With the exception of Edmund."

"Yes, and while the Narnians are watching Mardel and my idiot nieces, we will be staging a coup under their noses." He looked at the lithe body still curled among his sheets. "Any chance that the girl will join in?"

"Delaney? None whatsoever. She is too attached to Edmund. She'll fight."

Donnon snorted. "Then she will die. Stroke of genius, by the way, getting Mardel worked up enough to make a fool of himself. That self-righteous braggart."

"I told him Delaney was on the balcony, desperately wanting him." She smirked and bit her lip prettily. "The drunken idiot. Edmund got there in time to see him strangling her, his hand up her dress. They think Mardel some sort of…rapist!" she practically giggled the word. "Any woman he's been with could just tell them he just likes to play rough."

"Like I said. Genius." Donnon rolled his eyes at the woman's glee. "He would have mucked up my plans. He actually believes in things like honor and chivalry. He would have turned us over to the Narnians."

The woman nodded thoughtfully. "And what of your one-eyed friend? The one that you found in the woods? You saw fit to drag him into the gala tonight. Had he been seen…" She gasped as Donnon's hand clapped against her cheek.

"Do not question me, you twice-cursed, Narnian! The boy was not seen, and if he was, what's it to me? He is as dispensable as his…" he paused, his eyes narrowing. "Tell me, pretty girl, do they still plan to make Delaney fight?"

The woman nodded, holding her cheek and looking put out.

"Then perhaps we have a way to get to Edmund and isolate Peter even further. Make him an easier target. King Edmund is quite…smitten with this Delaney Carter. If she dies, and it was in King Peter's power to stop it, Edmund would be cross with him, wouldn't he?"

"What do you have in mind, my lord?" the woman asked reaching to touch him.

King Donnon was frowning, his thoughts still half formed. "Peter wants Delaney to spar against a Telmarine, against our champion. What if we let her face my one-eyed friend? We both know he is more than capable."

"You would have him kill her?"

"Kill or be killed," Donnon said with a laugh. "But we will give Peter every chance to call it off. Edmund will never forgive him. Without his First Sword, Peter will be alone and need comfort." He snickered at the woman in his bed. He kissed her roughly and she moaned into his mouth. "Make sure you are there to offer it. And dose that Wolf again before he comes to and we get caught."

The girl got up to do as she was told and Donnon collapsed back onto the bed. The Narnian throne was as good as his. He frowned as his hand moved along the bed. He looked down and brushed a pile of pink petals off the bed. That cursed girl made everything smell like flowers. He picked a long silver hair off of his pillow and let it drop to the floor.

Yes, everything was going to plan.

**Reviews are love...**


	28. KO

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_You cried wolf. Your tears, they soaked your fur."_

_Relient K : Deathbed_

27

"I hate you!"

Delaney howled her insults as she dragged herself past Oreius. The general had her running again, and she felt like her legs were going to fall off. She cast a dark look at the two kings running with her. They were chatting happily, finding the run rather enjoyable. Delaney snarled and struggled to keep pace with Edmund and Peter while they smiled at her efforts.

"Just six more laps, Lane," Edmund whispered.

The smug bastard wasn't even out of breath.

Delaney collapsed after the final lap and cursed Oreius up and down. The centaur stood over her rolling his eyes and idly rolling the hilt of his sword over the back of his massive hand. "Arm up, loud one," he said jovially. "And that means grab a sword."

"I don't _use _a sword, General." Delaney did as she was told, though. She already had on the black gauntlets that Lucy had given her and she ran an appreciative finger over the leather. Steel mesh was beneath the leather, enforced by steel bracers. She could use them as shields without the fear of her wrists snapping off. They were high over the back of her hand and up her palm. Depending on the force of the blow, she would be able to grab the blade, so long she was careful with her fingers.

She picked up the heavy short sword and scowled. "Alright you grass munching tyrant. Let the humiliation begin."

Oreius laughed and shook his head. "Not me. Them." He pointed over her shoulder with a deep booming laugh. Delaney turned with dread. Peter and Edmund were grinning like two little kids told that Christmas had come early. Peter waved his practice sword at her.

"We figured we'd use the dull blades this time around. No more stitches for you." Peter rolled the sword over his hand in an imitation of Oreius' bored maneuver.

"Two against one?" Delaney asked. She noticed they hadn't made her use a practice blade. They clearly didn't anticipate her tagging them at all. "That hardly seems fair. And with my being a girl and all, it's downright unjust."

"Well, you aren't exactly helpless, are you?" Edmund said smirking. "This is to surrender, just so we're clear. And Lane," his eyes danced, "don't hold back."

Peter and Edmund began to circle her in opposite directions forcing her to choose. Delaney kept on guard, her eyes following Edmund. He was the better of the two swordsmen. Peter's steps were steady behind her. Edmund smiled at her softly, and shook his head, like she had done something silly. She saw movement in the reflection of her sword and spun, blade up, to block the blow that was coming from above her. Edmund waited until her back was turned before he smacked the flat of his blade into her legs.

Delaney yelped and dropped her sword.

She didn't really want to use it any how. With an angry snarl she jumped at Peter, ducking under his sword. She threw both knees up into his chest and held on around his neck as he folded in half and pitched forward. Delaney used the momentum to pull him down and she rolled with him, pinning the High King to the dirt.

Delaney glanced over her shoulder and narrowly avoided a 'kill' strike from Edmund. She scrambled away, beeping Peter's nose before she got up. He looked ruffled for a moment before he started laughing.

"Really, this isn't a game," he said with a smile. "You have to learn to fight dirty. Expect the unexpected."

Oreius was roaring for her to pick up her sword, but it seemed like a bad idea. Especially since Edmund was standing over it, daring her to try.

She pouted. "Do you really want me to fight dirty?" She dropped her eyes, her voice a low purr. Biting her lip, she looked up at Edmund from beneath her lashes, her tongue peeking out to subtly brush her top lip.

Desired effect accomplished. While Edmund's jaw hung somewhere around his boots, Delaney pounced and knocked him face first into the dirt. She could hear Peter swearing at Edmund to pay proper attention, but it was game over. She sat on Edmund's back, hands buried in the crook of his elbows so he couldn't rise up.

Peter approached, but Delaney put up a warning hand to stop him. "Surrender, King Peter, or I will torture your brother."

Peter kept his sword up, unsure of what Delaney was doing. She watched him with clear, serious eyes. He took a step forward and Delaney sighed. "Sorry, Ed. You're brother just forced my hand." Grinning wickedly, Delaney freed her hands and flexed her pointer fingers.

Edmund nearly jumped out of his skin when she started to tickle him. His eyes bugged out of his head and he jerked about under her hands, trying to escape. Laughter escaped from his mouth as he howled his surrender. Peter rolled his eyes and dropped his sword, hands up in obvious capitulation.

Delaney stopped tickling Edmund and rewarded them both with a smug smile.

It seemed that Delaney needed no lessons on fighting dirty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the last time Delaney beat the brothers. Oreius made them stop each time she abandoned her sword for unarmed combat, forcing her to fight with a blade. Or rather, forcing her to be humiliated over and over. The sword made her movements slow and awkward. Basically, she had to keep out of their reach. She flipped and twisted, keeping them on their toes while she tried to sneak in for a hit. The brothers faced her together each time, not allowing her a moment to think while they grinned at her. Neither King showed her any mercy until Oreius declared them done for the day and Peter dropped the practice sword.

"Not bad," he told her with a grin. "Not many people can last against Edmund, let alone the two of us." The girl was looking decidedly put out. They ahd each dropped her enough times to earn the scowl she shot at them and Peter felt confidence in their plan. She might be losing to them, but they were the best. As blood thirsty as the Telmarines were, they lacked the focus and level thinking that made both Edmund and Peter so deadly.

Oreius took Delaney's sword and stuck a large finger in her face. "I will have my wife surgically attach this to your hand if you don't learn to hold onto it."

Delaney should have known that this centaur was married to her irascible foe in the infirmary. She smiled bashfully at the general and shrugged. "It's easier to fight barehanded. What if you lose your weapon?"

"Lady Delaney, I am supposed to teach you _not_ to lose it." He bowed to the kings and cantered off.

Edmund slung an easy arm around her shoulders and pressed a quick kiss to her temple as they headed back to the Cair. "You know how to make your king proud."

She sighed and looked up into his dark eyes. They were content and she felt relieved. Whiff had practically dragged him out of her room at dawn after they had fallen asleep. She was afraid that he would regret their...spontaneous coupling. She blushed while she took in the strong line of his jaw and the dark lashes that hooded his eyes as he stared down at her. His arm slid from her shoulders to her waist.

"Knock it off." Whiff's eyes were alert on the two of them as they walked.

Edmund sighed and wondered if there was a way to lure Delaney back to her room without Whiff noticing. He had never once second guessed his decision to have a personal guard. Whiff had come to his aid numberous times over the last eight years. Still, he wanted to tell her to bugger off.

"Proud? Ed, I am useless with a sword. She sounded so discouraged.

"Then we shall have to practice. If you like I can give your private lessons," Edmund said, waiting for his subtle flirtation to sink in.

"Stop trying to be clever, it doesn't suit you." Delaney flipped her hair over her shoulder with disinterested look. Edmund pretended to ignore the heated blush that crept up her neck to her cheeks and grinned. He loved the fight in her.

Whiff rolled her eyes and followed after them at a slower pace. At the rate those two were going she would never get any peace. "They are worse than the Rabbits," she mumbled to herself.

The Wolf leapt a foot in the air when a griffon dove toward the ground, scratching deep ruts in the marble floor as he landed. "King Edmund! We've got him!"

Edmund stopped, his hand tightening around Delaney's as hope stirred in them both.

"We've found Grimdel."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Grim. The Wolf was discovered unmoving in the shallows where the ocean met the cliffs of Cair Paravel. The current had dragged his body there after someone had dumped him in the water. A cruel gash stretched up his muzzle and over his broad head and one of his ears was in tatters. It was thanks to Lucy's quick hand with the cordial that the Wolf was alive at all, but he still wouldn't wake up.

Delaney frowned down at the Wolf as the four monarchs, the healer, and whiff crowded around, brainstorming on the cause, his condition, the treatments and a dozen other things. Grim's breathing was labored and Delaney got a terrible sense of déjà vu. Not the unconscious Wolf part. Just the symptoms. She had played enough clubs to recognize the side-effects of someone strung out. She stepped past Whiff, and put a hand on Edmund's shoulder. The young king looked tormented that one of his agents had been so brutally harmed while in his service and Delaney gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Ed, look at his eyes," Delaney urged.

"His eyes are closed, Lane." Peter looked annoyed that she had added herself to the crowd around the cot.

Delaney felt her temper rile but understood that everyone was just concerned. It wasn't Peter's fault he was a git. With a look to Whiff for permission, Delaney gently lift an eyelid. Grim's yellow eye seemed to be spinning, his pupil dilated. Delaney swore. "He's been dosed. He won't wake up until the drugs burn out of his system."

Lucy looked up sharply and Edmund growled through his teeth. "What?"

"Someone Roofied him. Knocked him out. That's why he's having a hard time breathing. Someone wasn't paying attention to the dosage." She looked up. "Does Narnia even have drugs like this? KO drugs, I mean."

The centaur nodded slowly. "But I don't understand how Grimdel digested it. He should have been able to smell something like that. Those herbs are incredibly fragrant."

Delaney was pulling something out of Grim's clenched teeth. Delaney looked up at Edmund. "Shit."

"What is it?" Peter and Edmund both looked at the tough blue fabric in Delaney's hand.

"Guys, whoever did this isn't from this world." She threw the scrap of denim on the cot, her eyes wide. "They're from mine."

**Reviews are love...**

_Y'all are the best readers EVER. I'm hearing a lot of theories and speculation and I won't lie, a lot of you are right. I feel a bit lame that my plot is so see through, but I am so glad you are all still reading. Don't think I've forgotten about Rose and Grace. They are still up to no good and soon enough, the one-eyed man comes to light. And poor manipulated Mardel... Can't wait to finish this up. MWAHAHAHAH! having a silly fit. Sorry. Ta! -Ace_


	29. Not to Plan

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_I think you know what I'm getting at."_

_Relient K : Which to Bury; Us or the Hatchet_

28

Peter stood next to Delaney, a pained look on his face. The Telmarines had taken up the practice courts almost the moment the Narnians had left it, all swinging swords and grappling ruthlessly.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked. He looked down at the fey girl and wished for the hundredth time he could spare her the danger. He also knew that things were getting a bit desperate with the Telmarines. Last night someone had tried to kill one of Edmund's agents _and _Delaney had nearly been strangled. The whole diplomatic 'visit' was becoming a tactical assault that he was more or less helpless to stop. It had to be Delaney, and they could hardly put it off any longer.

He could also tell her heart wasn't really in it. Delaney had wanted to stay with Grim. She had even pointed out that when she was hurt Grim had been with her the whole time, but Peter was impatient. Edmund had been reluctant to let her go, his arm possessively around her waist. Pete had to actually pull rank and the younger king was distinctly irritated. He glanced down and noticed Delaney sigh, touching the black stone at her throat. Edmund hadn't been allowed to accompany them for this. His temper was too frayed, his anger too fresh. He couldn't hold it back the way Peter could.

No, this task fell to him and Delaney.

"Pete, I'm always ready to piss people off." Delaney's voice showed just how ready she was. Her tone was biting, incensed. She was mad. There was a torn bit of cloth clenched in her fist and Peter gently tugged it free from her hand.

He sighed and placed an arm around her shoulders. "I wish there was another way."

Delaney blinked up at him, her mouth an angry, taunt line. "If wishes were horses…" she said tightly. With that she hopped up onto the fence and sat there, watching the Telmarines spar. This was going to be tough part. She had no idea who Telmar's champion was, so basically she had to poke the lot of them. She had to pick one hell of a fight. Luckily, Delaney was one hell of an instigator.

_Here we go._

Delaney started to giggle, her face light and amused, and Peter had to wonder where Delaney found the strength to put aside her anger for the sake of his country. The distress and fury from a moment ago was gone as she focused on her current goal. Her laughter slowly got louder, and Peter noticed more than one knight throwing dirty looks in their direction.

"You're doing great, Lane," he whispered, keeping his face impassive. "Keep it going."

Delaney rolled her eyes and pointed to a particularly nasty looking Telmarine sparring with an ox of a man. "Look at them," she crowed, doing her best to keep laughing. "I don't know if he's trying to tag him or make love to him!" She drew out the word 'love' so that it lasted for several more syllables than it should have.

Peter had to stop himself from banging his head off the fence rail. He would say one thing for Delaney. She knew how to press people's buttons. Both knights were staring at her, their jaw's wide open at her blatant mocking.

"Spank'im again, I think he liked it."

"Real subtle, Lane," Peter murmured. She quirked her eyebrow at him and the High King shut up.

"Are you speaking to us?" The nasty Telmarine approached her, his sword still in his hand.

Delaney smiled prettily at him. "_To_ you? No. _About_ you…God, yes."

"Savage filth!" The nasty one snapped.

Delaney waved a dismissive hand at him as though he were below her interest. "Save the dirty talk for your boyfriend." Peter stiffened at her side as she was dragged down off the fence, the knight's hands fisted up in her tunic. Delaney's face was completely impassive, even though her feet hung above the ground.

"If you dress like a man, and speak like a man, perhaps you should be taught a lesson like a man," he said, threatening. The knight glanced at Peter as an afterthought. "With your leave, your Majesty."

"Unfortunately, Narnians have a bit of a bite, Sir. Were she not my brother's intended she would probably be out in the woods somewhere, sharpening that tongue on a tree." Peter shrugged, trying to imitate Delaney's nonchalance. "However, for your safety, I cannot allow you to challenge her. Were she to…injure you, King Donnon would not forgive me."

Delaney could have applauded. Peter had just denied the man his right to challenge _and _implied that he would fail. He was a genius. If anything was going to provoke this fight further, it was telling him 'no'. Apparently, the High King had been paying attention when Delaney had picked her fight with Edmund. She smiled at the memory, and quickly turned it into a smirk at the knight.

"Best stick to people you stand a chance against." She jerked her chin toward the giant knight waiting for his match to resume. The knight growled and shook her slightly.

"Watch your tongue, bitch, or I will relieve you of it," he snarled.

He looked down at this petite girl with the wide dark eyes as she giggled. "Sir, I have to agree with High King Peter. You aren't prepared to take on…" Peter saw her falter a bit, "a Narnian."

The knight sneered. "I apologize High King, but this barbarian needs to learn some manners."

"You are hardly in a position to teach anyone manners, Sir. Not after propositioning your sweetheart in front of all of us."

Someone behind Peter laughed and all parties turned to look. King Donnon, his nieces close behind was chuckling at the scene before him. "Sir Piraz, put the girl down before you are indeed injured. Did you not see her match with King Edmund?"

"I am not her lover, Great King," Piraz spat. "I would not be so easy to defeat. Her…charms mean nothing to me."

King Donnon levered himself agilely over the fence and forcibly peeled the knight's hand's from Delaney's tunic. With no preamble Donnon jerked up the hem of her shirt revealing the partially healed scar that twisted up her ribcage. His eyes lingered on the expertly stitched skin and he nodded with grim approval.

"You do not wish to accept his challenge?" Donnon asked as Delaney angrily jerked her shirt back down. Peter was on her side of the fence again, watching carefully incase he needed to intercede.

Delaney did not disappoint Peter. "The point of a challenge is that it's supposed to be _challenging_." She let the foreign king imply what he would from that and backed toward Peter, unwilling to let either Telmarine out of her sight. "It is hardly worth my skills to humiliate some underling." She winked prettily at Piraz and the knight nearly lunged at her.

"You prefer to test your skill?" Donnon was uncomfortably close and Delaney had to wonder what was with Telmarines and personal space. She glanced at Peter who was doing his best to pay attention to her and ignore the oily advances of Lady Grace.

"I believe that is the point of having a skill. To test it, hone it, perfect it." Delaney had to force herself not to move away from those creeping eyes.

The king reached slowly across the small space between them and picked up the stone that hung around her neck. "Black Spinel," he muttered. "King Edmund's personal favorite if I am not mistaken. It is clear that you are favored, as well. I am tempted to grant your request, little warrior, but what is in it for me?"

"For you?" Delaney's tone was brittle. "What do you have to do with it?"

Peter's hands closed on her shoulders and Delaney was reminded mightily of her older brothers and how they always came to her rescue. "You will have to explain to us what you have in mind, King Donnon," Peter said frostily.

"I mean, if I offer my champion to fight against the girl," he spoke to Peter but his eyes never left Delaney, "I prefer to make it interesting. I like my sport, High King. I do nothing unless it amuses me. Unless there is something in it for me." He finally looked up at Peter and Delaney nearly slumped when Donnon released her from his cold gaze. "I will take one of them. You have three, cluttering up your castle. One will be sufficient."

Peter did not like the offhanded way Donnon was glancing up at the Cair. "One what, exactly?"

"One of the women." Donnon smiled politely. "One of your sisters. Or this one. She is hardly married to your brother yet. I'll even let you pick which one you send back with us."

Delaney stopped breathing and for the first time felt a trill of fear. What the hell was this? She was only supposed to pick a fight and knock some Telmarine knight on his ass. She wasn't supposed to be trading herself for the privilege. She looked up at Peter as his grip on her shoulders tightened into something bordering painful.

"That is not going to happen," Peter's diplomatic expression was gone.

"Then perhaps you should not have sent this little meal out here to pick a fight. Especially if you don't have the backbone to support her. That shows poor planning on your part. Remember King Peter," Donnon chided condescendingly, "don't stick your neck out if you aren't prepared for the ax."

Peter was too angry to talk. Donnon smirked down at Delaney and with a small jerk, he snapped the chain from around her neck. She lunged at him but Peter held her back, his fingers digging into her shoulders. "You can get this back from my champion in two days time, if you believe that you can win. Decide your fate, little warrior. And decide their fates, as well."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mirror smashed with an anticlimactic tinkling as the glass fell onto the vanity and the surrounding floor. Grace stared at her distorted reflection and glowered. This wasn't right. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. She should have been able to bed that stupid, egotistical High King by now. Her uncle had told her the quickest way to the Narnian throne was through Peter and she had believed him. She had wanted to _help _him.

No, something wasn't right.

A failure of this magnitude should have had King Donnon practically frothing at the mouth. Instead, he had dragged her out to the practice courts and made her watch as he backed Edmund's savage into a corner. Her uncle had spoken the truth when he said that he did nothing unless there was something in it for him. Donnon had something going on the side, something beyond his nieces plans and Grace wanted to know what. She was being kept out of the loop on purpose, being used as a diversion while the true plans slipped past unnoticed, and she didn't like it.

At all.

First that strange girl showed up, and ruined everything for Rose. Then, a day later, Mardel found that bizarre one-eyed man in the woods. King Donnon had seen to that and kept him hidden. Used his talents…Grace made a disgusted noise. That man was more twisted then her uncle. Black hearted. Sick. He made her cringe. He was also there the last night, when that _savage _had been named King Edmund's consort. Then Mardel was arrested…

Too much was going on to make sense of it.

Grace sat down at the ruined vanity and started to powder her nose, her eyes distant. She was tired of being used. Tired of being ignored. She was just plain tired. And Rose…the girl might have been a spoiled, selfish, uncontrollable child, but she didn't deserve to be thrown around as some political pawn. If she wasn't going to be a part of the plan, then she was sure as hell going to toss a monkey wrench into the whole thing.

First she had to find out what her uncle was really up to.

And then, she shuddered to think about it, she had to help that barbarian.

**Reviews are love...**


	30. Freak Out, Crack Up, Break Up

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_I so hate consequences. Running from you is what my best defense is."_

_Relient K : I So Hate Consequences_

29

"Donnon did _what?_"

Delaney froze in the hallway when Edmund's voice boomed through the door. She had to force herself not to haul ass down the corridor to get as far away as possible before he came looking for her. This was going to be a fight, and she knew it.

Peter had had the good sense to talk to Edmund privately, tell him everything and let him explode where Delaney wouldn't have to witness it. The minute they got back into the castle, Peter left her in the hall. Edmund had sent her a curious look as she whispered an apology and promptly began pacing as Peter dragged him into his room. Whiff was by the door, watching her curiously.

"What's gotten into you, girl? You're more wound up than a clock."

Delaney just shook her head miserably.

She was _fucked._

If she didn't fight, it only added to the Telmarine's view of Narnia being weak. They would invade and, while Delaney had the utmost faith in her new country, she also knew that people would die. Because of _her_. She couldn't live with that. It simply wasn't an option.

If she did fight, one of two things would happen. Her pride told her that she would likely win. She was skilled, she knew that. She had trained to be fast, unstoppable, and uninfluenced by pain. Still, she was facing an unknown opponent and the stakes…

Delaney gulped. She knew perfectly well that Peter wasn't about to send one of his sisters to Telmar. If she lost, Delaney would be the one dragged off with some lecherous king and his abusive knights.

Losing was not an option.

Backing down was not an option.

Winning was not a certainty.

What else was there?

The door slammed open and Delaney flattened against the wall, prepared for the anger that was radiating from the Just King. "No!" he practically shouted in her face. "No. I am not playing games with you, Lane. You back down and we deal with the consequences together."

Delaney wasn't sure whether to kiss him or slug him across his mouth. Had he no faith in her? He was being protective. It was…maddening, really, but still very sweet.

"You'd rather risk a war with Telmar, allow your people die, than let Delaney fix the damage she's caused?"

Peter's words were like a punch in the stomach. _The damage she's caused?_

"_She _didn't do this, Pete. _We_ did. I won't let you just throw her under the bus." He held out a hand to silence the angry words that he knew were coming. "Yes, Lane, I know you are quite the badass, but you are too important to me to even risk this."

"You're choosing her over Narnia? You've known her for only a few days, Ed!" Peter and Edmund were toe to toe, shouting at each other, shoving, fists clenched. Delaney pressed between them, forcing them apart before the two idiots came to blows.

"Enough! The both of you, just stop! You're playing right into Donnon's hands, fighting like this. I said _stop_!" She glared at the two of them, daring either of them to make a move.

"What's going on?" Sessili was in the hallway, a stack of dresses over her arm. Clearly she had been on the way to Susan's room. "King Peter?"

"It's fine, Sessili," Peter said, straightening up and brushing his hair back. He immediately looked perfectly put together. Edmund was still breathing heavily as he watched the dryad lead his brother away.

Edmund didn't take his eyes from Peter's retreating back as he addressed Delaney. "I am begging you. Don't do this."

"I'm sorry," Delaney said. She meant it, too. "I can't sit by and do nothing. I appreciate your wanting to be protective, but the gesture is lost on me, Ed. I am not some fragile little flower that needs to be guarded. I've been trained."

Edmund scoffed. "Yeah, we've all seen the results of your training." He gestured to Delaney's back. "And if you are mad enough to think that I'm going to sit back and watch you get yourself killed—"

"Then sit back and watch me win." Delaney's voice was like ice.

"You can't be sure…"

"Is it so impossible for you to have even a little faith in me?" He was silent. He still hadn't looked at her. He was glaring down the now empty hallway his frustration palpable. "It will be alright, Ed. Let me do what I need to and it will be over in two days. Pete, is right. I'm not worth betraying Narnia over."

_Smack._

Delaney stumbled back, holding her cheek.

Edmund's face smoothed into a completely serene and calm mask. His eyes on her were cold. Indifferent. "If you want to die, that is your choice. It's nothing to me. " He spun on his heel and walked away, leaving Delaney struggling to understand what had just happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whiff stuck close to her king, urging him with her eyes to go back and fix what he had just done before it was too late. Delaney had put up with his mood swings, tolerated his anger, and knew how to lure those elusive smiles to Edmund's mouth. Still, she did not know the young king's past. She did not know that he still woke up, shivering from a cold that no longer existed, his eyes haunted. She knew what Delaney's careless words had done to Edmund. What that _word _had done to him. He was shut down, moving almost blindly out of the castle to sit on the steps that led down to the practice field.

She also knew it was hardly Delaney's fault.

Edmund looked out over the yard and tried to calm down the unspeakable feelings going through him. He was terrified. Every nerve of his being was on fire with the knowledge that Delaney was going to walk into a sparring ring with some unknown force bent on spilling her blood. He had only just found her and he was going to lose her. He _had _lost her.

Competing against his fear was a terrible rage that was trying to shake him apart. He was beyond angry. White, hot fury pumped through him unchecked and uncontrolled. She had said he was betraying Narnia by choosing her. _Betraying_ Narnia. She called him a traitor.

"No," he growled to himself. "No. No. No. You're _not_ a traitor."

"Milord?" Whiff approached carefully but Edmund ignored her completely. "King Edmund, the girl did not mean any harm. She doesn't know about Ja—"

Edmund snarled and turned his attention to Whiff. "Don't you _dare _defend her!" Whiff's ears flattened at the harshness in his voice. "She…she…I _hate_ her. I wish you had never found her."

"Milord…" Whiff looked up nervously but Edmund kept going.

"She's just like every other stupid, self-serving—"

"King Edmund, stop…"

"—weaseling, manipulative, gold-digging—"

"Ed!" Whiff barked, her teeth bared. She was looking past him, up the steps, her tail between her legs.

"It's alright, Whiff. Let him finish." Delaney stood there, her hands clasped behind her back, her face stony. She had gone after Edmund, wanting to explain that there was no way out of this match, and maybe get in a slap of her own. He was so stupid. The argument, the division, was exactly what Donnon had wanted. Delaney had been at the receiving end of such tactics before. If they were all too busy fighting each other, than the Telmarines would slip between the cracks. Already something was terribly amiss. It seemed that Donnon already knew what they were going to do before they did it. He had known she was going to pick a fight and he had been there, prepared with an impossible conditions.

Delaney had planned on telling Edmund all of that. She was going to tell him to stop being such a baby and to knock off the temper tantrums. She was going to tell him that he owed her an apology and a fair amount of groveling for the way he had acted. Instead she had walked in on him declaring his loathing. For her.

Edmund started at the sound of her voice and spun around. Delaney stared at him a moment, her gaze calculating, appraising. She shook her head, as though she had seen him in his entirety and found him wanting. She walked past him without so much as an acknowledgement, down the steps and to the practice courts. Edmund watched her go, not really caring what she was doing until a piercing whistle sounded above the clashing metal and grunts of exertion.

"Donnon!" The wind carried Delaney's voice to where Edmund stood transfixed on the steps.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delaney leaned on the fence and tried to ignore the red haze that was trying to infiltrate her vision. The Telmarine king swaggered over, his expression smug. He knew a victory when he saw one. The girl was tense, her jaw clenched, her lip quivering ever so slightly. Try as she might to hide her feelings, Donnon saw her every weakness. In his mind he began to pick her apart, figuring out what exactly it would take to break her. It was a gift that he had, and what had allowed him to retain the throne as long as he had. Never mind that he had inside information on the girl, he was going to enjoy every moment of this.

"You called, little barbarian?" Donnon said smoothly. He could see where King Edmund sat on the steps, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. He also noticed the red handprint on Delaney's cheek. He smirked. "Trouble with your lord, Delaney? I assure you that the men of Telmar would treat you properly."

The girl fixed him with eyes that radiated utter loathing. "I've already been 'properly treated' by one of your men, thank you." She gingerly touched the bruised skin at her neck and Donnon licked his lips at the sight of that pale skin mottled with bruises.

"We are a passionate people."

"You are disgusting," she countered. "But you also have yourself a deal. I will fight whatever champion you call forward."

Donnon grinned like a Cheshire cat. "This gladens me. King Edmund does not look pleased."

"He never does." Delaney did not want to talk about Edmund. She wanted to get away from these people for the next two days. Two days of peace in an emotional vacuum, away from Edmund, away from his family, away from her stupid, girly, romantic notions. Away from her mistakes.

"I will inform my champion that he is to fight in two days time, then." Donnon put out his hand. Delaney gritted her teeth but accepted it. His fingers curled around her wrist and he yanked her into the fence, catching her against the wood, his smile widening as she stood perfectly still waiting to see what the point of this new game was.

"And what about my conditions?"

With a cold laugh Delaney nodded. "Me. If I lose, you get me."

Donnon nodded as his eyes raked over every inch of the prize. "Then I suppose this shouldn't be a match to the death. I would prefer you have all your parts when this is over."

Delaney closed her eyes imagining a world where such cruelty did not exist. She tugged her hand away. "Two days."

She walked back to the castle, the weight of her decision practically flattening her. She walked past Edmund again, ignoring him.

"Lane." Whiff blocked her path. "Go take it back. Call it off."

"You, too?" Delaney tried to smooth out the sharp edges of her voice but she failed miserably. "Am I missing something?"

Whiff growled and her tail dipped low with her displeasure. "You miss a great many things. Edmund will not get past this, Lane. It will kill him if something happens to you."

Edmund was only a few steps away, listening intently even though he could not bring himself to turn around.

Delaney looked down at him, her fingers trailing over the side of her face that he had hit. The skin still burned from the force of his hand and her eyes hardened.

"It's nothing to me."

Edmund heard his own words spit back at him with enough venom he physically flinched when they struck him. He spun around, but Whiff was alone. Delaney was already gone.

**Reviews are love...**


	31. Whisper

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Let it all out, get it all out, rip it out, remove it. Don't be alarmed when the wound begins to bleed."_

_Relient K : Let It All Out_

30

Delaney knocked before she went into the infirmary. The centaur glanced up, quickly looking her over to assess if Delaney was there as a visitor or a patient. The girl answered the unspoken question by going over to Grim's cot and kneeling. She propped her elbows up by his head and started to whisper. The healer watched the girl bury her face in Grim's silver fur for a moment before she planted a kiss on the scarred muzzle and stood up.

"Thank you," Delaney said, her voice oddly stiff. "Thank you for everything. Please, _please_ take care of him." She indicated Grim and before the centaur could respond, Delaney was out the door.

When she got back to her room, Delaney changed as quickly as she could. She pulled on her jeans, and searched for her Cruiser t-shirt. Someone had cleaned it, and put it in the wardrobe. Thankful, Delaney tugged it over her head and put on her sneakers before she dug up a lipstick that Susan had lent her. She hastily used it to write a note on the mirror before she slipped out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delaney was not the only one sneaking around. Lady Grace was creeping through the dungeon, looking for a particular prisoner. The fact that most of the cells were empty startled her. Either the Narnians didn't 'take prisoners' or they were far too lenient for their own good. Either way, it did not take her long to find Mardel.

"Sir," she said coldly.

"Milady," the knight replied, just as cold.

Grace looked over Mardel as critically as she could. All in all she knew him as a decent man. He got a bit rough with his women, but that was standard in Telmar. No one expected anything different. He had a level head and a quick sword. He was one of Donnon's prized knights. That her uncle allowed him to be thrown into a cell, that he had made no move to get Mardel released... Something was going on! Grace stomped her dainty foot, frustrated that she could not figure out her Donnon's plans.

"What possessed you to maul King Edmund's pet?" she sneered. "You must have known this is where you would end up."

Mardel grimaced. "Your uncle's new friend convinced me it would be a good idea. Considering his previous affiliations with Delaney, I thought…"

"You thought you could trust him." Grace sneered. "So the one-eyed man has his fingers in this, as well."

"He has bad blood," Mardel said darkly. "Did you see those scars? I saw a dagger go straight through his hand and he didn't so much as wince. He's unnatural."

Grace's contact with Donnon's stray had been kept to a minimal. She thought her uncle was protecting her from an unsavory character, but it seemed that was no longer the case. He was keeping her away from his true intentions. Donnon had dangled the High King in front of her, knowing full well that trying to woo Peter would keep her busy the duration of their stay in Narnia. It was clear Donnon knew she would have no luck. This one-eyed man had something to do with it and for some reason Mardel had been expendable to the plan.

"Why would my uncle want you out of the way, Mardel? What threat could you possibly pose?"

Mardel shrugged.

Grace nodded. "Well, I intend to find out."

"Be careful, Grace. That man does not play by any set of rules that I am familiar with. He is not Narnian. He is not Telmarine. He is dangerous." Mardel looked at her sharply, his dark eyes alert regardless of his slumped posture.

Grace dismissed his warning with a wave of her hand. "Worry about yourself, Mardel. You're the one in the cage." She turned on her heel and snuck back out of the dungeon. She was nearly flattened when a blur of black cotton and denim shot past her for the main steps. She saw Delaney, dressed in some truly strange clothes, skid along the marble and into the heavy doors that led out of the Cair. She wretched them open and vanished outside, without so much as looking back.

The Telmarine walked hesitantly over to the doors and peeked out. Delaney was bolting down the many steps and away from the castle. Grace watched her go with confusion.

A howl suddenly echoed from down the hall. The pain in it made Grace's hair stand on end. She saw Delaney had only made it halfway across the grounds between the castle and the woods and the second the howl reached her she froze on the spot. The howl came again, this time answered by others. Grace watched Delaney suddenly peel out, her legs carrying her into the trees and out of sight. Grace shut the door and tried to make sense of all the puzzle pieces presenting themselves to her.

What the hell was going on?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grim could hear a soft, frantic voice breaking through the fog in his mind. Things had been so silent, his veins burning with each dogged pump of his heart. He was caught in the heat and the silence, wrapped up in it, trapped, unable to move. But that voice, soft and sad was reaching him.

_I just wanted to come by and thank you. You…you've been my best friend, Grim. You kept me safe all this time and I just let you get hurt. I let you wander off, I let someone...I'm sorry. I want you to know that. I've messed things up somehow. I… I don't know what I've done, Grim, but he hates me. Edmund _hates _me. I'm going to disappear until the match. Don't think less of me, Grim. I don't think I could live with myself if you hated me, too. I'll do what I can. I'll face the Telmarine, then…win or lose, I'm leaving. I doubt you'll see me again._

He felt a kiss on the end of his nose.

_It would have been nice. All those things that might have been…it would have been nice. I love you, Grim. Thank you for being my friend. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to be a Pevensie. Goodbye._

Lane? What was she on about? She was leaving? Grim struggled to escape the fog that held him in the throws of unconsciousness. Slowly, Grim opened one bleary, yellow eye and tried to make sense of where he was. The healer was nearby, her back to his cot. She heard a small whimper and turned to see Grim sitting up in the bed. She was about to approach when the Wolf threw his head back and howled. It was a sound filled with pain and bitter disappointment.

It was the sound of loss.

**Reviews are love...**


	32. Channeling

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Sometimes the place I'm at is at a loss for words."_

_Relient K : I Am Understood_

31

Lucy stared up at the mirror, transfixed by the utter lunacy of the whole thing. Grim and Bags were beside her, the former a bit shaky on his paws, but otherwise well. They were in Delaney's room. All of them. Peter and Susan were poking about, looking for some clue as to where Delaney had gone. The room was immaculate. Aside from the full wardrobe, there was no indication that anyone had lived in the room at all. It was as though Delaney had been just a very vibrant figment of their imaginations.

Except for the mirror.

"Edmund, I have to ask," Lucy said, unable to tear her eyes from the vanity. "What did you _do_?"

Edmund sat on the bed, his head in his hand. He smoothed the comforter with his other hand, his mind laden with guilt. What did he do? He had done everything, and he had done it all wrong. He had tried to tame a wild thing, a girl that he had no right to possess. He had been so busy trying to protect Delaney, to keep her from every perceived threat, that he had chased her away. She was right. She wasn't some delicate flower. She wasn't a swooning damsel in distress. She was a fighter, the same as him. If their positions had been reversed, he would have stepped up and accepted Donnon's challenge without a second thought.

So why had he been so bent on holding her back?

He looked up at the vanity, at the words hastily scribbled in red.

_It is becoming painfully clear that while I might love this place, and all of you, _

_my welcome is rapidly running out. I don't belong here._

_I cannot, will not, stay where I am not wanted._

_I will honor my deal with Donnon, but beyond that I have no delusions._

_I will leave you all in peace._

_I only wanted to do the right thing. _

_Forgive me._

_-Lane_

Edmund looked away, his face drawn into a mask of pain.

"Delaney inadvertently called King Edmund…a traitor." Whiff answered when it was clear that her king would not.

Susan's face was impassive. Peter's eyebrow arched up. Lucy face-palmed. "Edmund…tell me you did not throw a fit because of _that_."

"He hit her." Again, Whiff answered for him and Edmund groaned.

"Oh, Ed," Susan was shaking her head, a mixture of pity and disappointment on her face.

He hated that look. He _hated _it. "Don't make that face at me, Sue, I feel terrible enough as it is."

"We need to find her," Lucy said.

Grim nodded his agreement. "If we leave now, we can scent her out. I would know her smell anywhere."

"Do it," Lucy ordered. "And take care of yourself this time, Grim."

The Wolf bowed low to the queen before he turned to Edmund. "My king? You cannot stay in here like this. Come with me. She won't come back if she thinks she is unwanted."

Edmund didn't move.

"My king?"

Still nothing.

"Edmund, I will drag you out of this room if I must." Grim's voice dropped low, his nose next to Edmund's ear. "That girl is wandering around Narnia unprotected. You can come with me and bring her back, or I will go alone, and stay with her. I choose her over my position in this house."

Edmund just stared at the floor.

"Alright, enough is enough." Susan surprised them all by grabbing Edmund by the collar and shaking him a bit. "No more moping, no more guilt. It isn't doing anyone any good. Now, you go and find that little girl before I punt your emo butt all the way to the Lone Islands, Edmund Pevensie." She released her brother and patted her hair daintily, embarrassed.

"Wow, Sue," Lucy said in awe as Edmund slowly came back to himself. "You just channeled Lane."

"Good thing, too," Peter said with a small smile. "I think we needed a little Delaney Carter. Alright, Ed?"

Edmund ran a tired hand over his face. "Not yet, I'm not. Grim? Round'em up. We're going hunting."

He hugged Susan. "Thank you, Sue. I needed that."

She ruffled his hair and grinned. "Bring her home, Ed."

Edmund opened the door and Grim ran down the hall to gather what Animals he could. He nodded to his siblings, a determined look on his face.

"I plan to."

**Reviews are love...**


	33. Aslan

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_I lay my life before you and I'm not getting up."_

_Relient K : Those Words Are Not Enough_

32

Delaney was suddenly thankful for Oreius' and his laps. She ran. She pushed her body beyond what she had thought physically possible and barreled through the trees. Eventually she left them behind. She had no idea what direction she was going in. She just knew that she was going. Getting 'out of Dodge' so to speak.

He hated her. The words hurt more than the slap he had planted against her cheek. She gasped but wasn't sure if it was because she was out of breath or because her heart was being ground apart in her chest. After everything, after…she refused to think of last night...it was beyond her ability to comprehend. How quickly things changed. Her father was right. She was good for only one thing, and that was being used and thrown away like a tissue. For all she knew, Grace had been telling the truth and Rose and Edmund were having a good laugh at her at that very moment.

When she tipped over her own feet over two hours later, Delaney accepted her own stupidity and lay where she had fallen. She buried her face in the sweet smelling grass and tried to control her ragged breathing and the burning sensation behind her eyes. A strangled whimper forced its way free of her clenched teeth and she flinched at the sound.

"Are you truly afraid of your own tears, Daughter of Eve?"

Delaney was too exhausted to do more than struggle into a kneeling position. She took one look at the speaker and folded in on herself. She couldn't help it. She touched her forehead to the ground in front of the massive Lion. "Am I asleep?" she asked with a shaking voice. He always had this affect on her. He was great and terrible. Wonderful and awful at the same time. He scared the bejesus out of her. Delaney also knew that nothing could hurt her so long as she was in his care.

The Lion shook out his mane. "Rise, child. Do you know who I am?"

Delaney hesitated and shook her head.

"You know, even if you refuse to admit it."

"Aslan." She had heard the Pevensies invoke his name daily, known he was a Lion, but she hadn't dared to think that their personal savior had been rummaging around in her head, listening to her spill her guts about her home and her family…she hadn't thought he was _real_. She got to her feet shakily.

He nodded his great head regally, looking her over with hard, golden eyes. "Why have you run away?"

A dozen different reasons popped into her mind, but only one word left her mouth. "Edmund."

Aslan chuckled and began to walk away. Delaney paused only a moment before she fell in step beside him. He moved slowly, allowing for her small stride. "Edmund is the reason you are here, dear one, not the reason you have run away."

Delaney bristled and Aslan chuckled quietly. "Always fighting, Delaney. Even when you fight against yourself. You were separated from Edmund by time and by worlds. Did you really believe that merely _running _would keep you apart?"

"I had hoped," Delaney muttered.

"You hope for the wrong things, Delaney. You being in Narnia is no mistake. I brought you here to heal." Aslan's words made her draw up short.

"I am healing," she said. "This place has been… It's like Heaven."

Aslan's light chuckle made her hair stand on end and she rushed to catch up to him. "Delaney, who said that _you _were the one I meant to heal?" He watched her with steady eyes. "You have been through much, Delaney, but you were a victim of your circumstance. Edmund… he has not only faced all the ugliness this world has to offer, he has been a part of it. It haunts him. With you, he is beginning to let go of the vindictive child that has haunted him for these last eight years."

The Lion huffed in her face and Delaney gasped as she suddenly surrounded by snow, looking up at a woman in white. The memories washed over her and when they had faded, she was left chattering and shivering in Aslan's presence.

"I didn't know," she bit back the sob that was threatening to erupt from her chest. "But he was just a kid."

Aslan nodded. "Edmund has made great strides to erase the damage he caused. He has more than made up for it. He is a strong king, a good man."

"But to him nothing has changed." Delaney stared at her sneakers, her chest heaving, her eyes filling.

"The others have forgiven Edmund, but he has yet to forgive himself. Which leads us to you, Delaney. I brought you here to heal _him._ To be manipulated, lied to, and to live with the worst of yourself…those are things that you both must face. Face them together."

Delaney whimpered. "But he hates me."

"The half cannot hate that which makes it whole *****," Aslan said with quiet wisdom. "He searches for you even now, dear one. When he finds you, don't be too hard on him." The Lion's eyes twinkled and he breathed over her face again. Delaney sunk slowly into the grass, suddenly unable to keep her eyes open. She was vaguely aware of Aslan standing over her, his paws planted by her head. "Remember, wild one, I make all things new."

**Reviews are love...**

*****_ Yes, it's a MERLIN quote that I thought was wildly appropriate. I love it. _

_**Hey 29** - I'd love to see them if that's ok. My E-mail is going in my profile. Hit me up whenever you have a chance, I'm super excited, now. Yay you! -Ace_


	34. Blind Faith or the Truth

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Forward motion is harder than it sounds."_

_Relient K : Forward Motion_

33

Grim was not the first to find her, and the gray Wolf was a bit put out when one of the older members of the pack sent up the call. They had tracked Delaney's scent through Owl Wood. She had swerved, changing directions at one point and cutting west along the River Rush before she veered north again. She was laying limp and unmoving in the middle of the Beruna Battlefield. Edmund didn't even have to ask, Phillip launched into a gallop, following the Wolves to where their comrade had his sleek head thrown back, howling.

Delaney was lying in grass, her eyes shut gently, as Edmund dismounted. She was in her own clothes from her own world, her curls loose and spread out around her head like a dark halo. The Wolf that had discovered her moved out of the way as Edmund approached. "Is she alright?"

"Asleep, I think," the Wolf said. Grim bounded over and planted his front paws on her stomach like he did every morning and was greeted in much the same way. The air rushed out of Delaney in a _oof_ and her eyes popped open.

"For crying out loud, Grim!" Delaney shoved him off and held her stomach. She seemed to realize belatedly that the last time she had seen her friend, he was unconscious in the infirmary. "Grim!"

Delaney flung her arms around his neck and the Wolf happily licked over every inch of her he could reach. Whiff rolled her eyes at the disgusting display of affection, but said nothing. If her brother wanted to be a pet, that was his choice. There were certainly worse people he could have attached himself to.

"You scared me, Grim," Delaney said. "Don't go wondering off again."

"Yes, milady," he said, touching his scarred muzzle to the ground. "Someone needs to stay by you and keep you safe, seeing as how milord is determined to muck it up." Grim looked over his shoulder at where Edmund was frozen.

Delaney gulped loudly, but disengaged from the Wolf. Whiff shoved Edmund from behind, forcing him to move closer to Delaney.

"Think you're funny, do you?" Edmund demanded, scowling. "You just go running off, leaving the whole Cair turned upside down. No regard for anyone but yourself. Where did you think you were going to go, huh? Thought you were going to just live outdoors like a dumb beast?"

Delaney looked down at Grim. The Wolf was waiting for the explosion of temper from his mistress. Whiff was staring at Edmund like he was a particularly foolish pup. Delaney fought to keep her expression dark, but the corner of her mouth was turned up in an amused smirk. "Idiot," she said fondly. "Is that the best apology you can come up with?"

His mouth opened and closed, as he desperately tried to come up with something that would put her in her place. He only needed one line, one perfectly phrased zinger to shut her up for good. It would be easier to concentrate if she wasn't smiling at him. Her eyes smoldered and for once in his life, Edmund's mind went blissfully blank.

"Fuck it."

Edmund swore using Delaney's favorite curse words and grabbed her, crushing his mouth against hers. His hands twisted in her curls, holding her in place. If she ever managed to get away from him again, it would be through no fault of his own. He was going to keep at least one hand on her for the rest of his natural life. Delaney returned his kiss enthusiastically for a moment before he felt her hand slip between their mouths, seperating them. She pushed his face away and his hands slid down her back, giving her room to look up at him. Delaney had a bone to pick with the king.

"Edmund Pevensie, you owe me an apology."

"I'm sorry," he said instantly.

Delaney sighed and rolled her eyes. Typical boy. She gestured to Whiff and Grim and they led the pack a short distance off. Still in sight, but not close enough to hear unless they tried. "You don't even know what you're apologizing for."

"I'm sorry I hit you, Lane. I never should have…after everything, I'm not usually so…"

"Yes, you are, and I couldn't care less," Delaney snapped. "You are a moody, aggressive, crank, but it doesn't matter. I've known that from day one. And we both know I've survived worse than a smack in the mouth."

Edmund stared at her dumbfounded.

"You still owe me an apology, Ed."

"I'm sorry I yelled?" It was a question that time. "I shouldn't have said those things, but I honestly didn't know you were listening. I was just angry and I was venting, but I _am _happy you came to Narnia, Lane. I don't hate you. I…I _really _don't hate you."

"I'm glad to hear that, but that's not what I need the apology for, either."

Edmund could feel her breath on his neck. She was on her tip toes again, leaning into him. She was trying to drive him crazy. That was the only thing he could come up with. She was sent from her world to completely enrage and exasperate him. Delaney Carter was a demon, bent on the destruction of his higher mental capabilities.

"Edmund?"

Her lips brushed his ear and he stammered. "I…I'm sorry I'm so good looking?"

It was all he could come up with.

Delaney looked up at him, her dark eyes void of humor. "Oh, Ed." With one swift movement she planted her foot behind him and knocked him into the grass. He was holding on tight enough that he dragged her down with him, but he didn't mind. Especially when she landed on top of him. She planted her knees on either side of his hips, her face a scowl. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" she demanded. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Trust you? Lane, I trust you completely!" What was she on about? He had no idea what she was looking for.

Delaney's fingers wove into Edmund's, pinning his hands above his head. "You trust me, do you?" her voice was light but her eyes were still heavy on him. "Then why did I have to hear from a certain untamed friend of yours _why _you hit me, _why_ you needed to vent, and _why _you are such an insufferable ass? Why couldn't you tell me about Jadis yourself?"

Edmund went very still. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ed."

"Get off," Edmund was shutting down, glaring at her.

Delaney sighed. "So it's all just for show? What am I to you, Edmund? As willing as I was to accept you on blind faith, doesn't it mean more that I know your past and accept you regardless?"

"Accept me regardless?" Edmund growled. He was shifting beneath her, trying to get her off. "What makes you think for one second that I need or _want_ your acceptance?"

He growled as she leaned over him, considering him carefully. She sunk down, her mouth by his ear and he had conflicting urges to both kiss the slope of her neck and bite into it. She was singularly the most frustrating, impossible person alive. What did she want from him? _What did she want?_

"I am not afraid of you, Edmund. I am not afraid of your sword. I am not afraid of your temper. And I am not afraid of your past." Her lips brushed against his ear again and he was rapidly becoming erratic. He despised and cherished her all at once. He wanted to simultaniously beat her senseless and kiss her senseless.

He wanted to tell her everything and he wanted to guard his secret, his shame, with every atom of his being.

"It doesn't have to be tonight, Ed." Delaney released his hands and sat up, brushing her curls back. "Just know one thing. If you take me, you take my baggage, too. Dead momma, abusive da, bad attitude, and all."

"That's different," Edmund said as she stood up, brushing the dirt off of her jeans. "Those things were beyond your control."

Delaney's eyebrow popped up. "And what control does a ten year old boy have? You were a kid, you were mad at your brother, and your naïveté was taken advantage of. You are an adult now, Ed. No more frightened little boy, chained up in a dungeon." Delaney put a tentative hand on his shoulder but was not surprised when he shook it away. Making a face she stood close behind him, willing him to turn around.

"Aslan gave me a gift today, Edmund. I didn't even believe he was real, and he offered me something. Me…as unworthy as I am."

"You aren't unworthy, Lane. It was only a matter of time before Aslan came to you. Considering you have this ridiculous talent for stirring things up."

She tugged on his sleeve and he faced her. "Aslan gave me memories, Ed. He showed me what you went through, every emotion, every moment." She watched pain spasm across his face. "When I was asleep he made me an offer. I could pass the gift on, or I could keep it."

"I don't understand," Edmund said. "Keep what?"

Delaney bit her lip, worrying. She wasn't sure how to explain the Lion's offer. "This is a one shot deal. I can show you something, something from my own…memories. I can give it to you, and I will, if that's what you want. But when I do, my understanding will go with it. Everything Aslan showed me will be gone, Ed. I'll go right back to believing that you hate me, believing that you want me gone."

"But I don't want that," Edmund said immediately.

"Then I suggest you remind me when it's over." Delaney held out her hand. "I think this will make all the difference," she said softly. "I think... I need you to see this, Edmund. But I also need you to trust me enough to tell me the truth when this is all over. You've run out of excuses at this point. You already know that I'm not going to hate you for something that is ancient history. But if don't tell me, don't remind me…" she sighed. "I'll never know, but I promise you now I won't be thrilled if I find out from someone else a second time."

He stared at her hand, still unwilling to take it.

"We all have our scars, Ed. It's how you wear them." She smiled when she saw him recognize his own advice. He finally nodded and Delaney pressed herself against him, sliding her hand up to rest against his cheek.

"We're ready," she whispered to the wind.

Somewhere, everywhere, inside and outside of them, Edmund and Delaney heard a Lion's roar.

**Reviews are love...**

_Matthew Ireland - Darling, simply simply sign up at the top of the webpage, right hand side. You have to wait two days, but I like to think it's worth it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_Miss Hawkins - A special thank you to my 300th reviewer, Miss Hawkins. Lots of love being gesticulated toward you right now._

_29 - Still waiting on those pictures, sweets. I am looking forward to seeing them. The e-mail is in my profile since FF wouldn't let me put it in the chapter update. _

_Thanks to the rest of my reviewers as well. This was a very well received chapter and you all made me glow a bit today. Ta! -Ace_


	35. Memory Lane

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_You love me and that consumes me. I'll stand up again and do so willingly."_

_Relient K : When I Go Down_

34

Edmund gasped as Delaney's memories rushed into him and he was able to sense everything, feel everything as she had. Even her thoughts and emotions invaded his mind, peppered with images that wholly floored him.

He wasn't watching Delaney…

He _was _Delaney.

It ended as suddenly as it began, and Delaney slumped in his arms, peacefully asleep. Edmund stood there for a moment, completely and utterly stunned. Gently, he put her in the grass and nodded to Grim. "Stay with her," he ordered, before he turned on his heel and walked away. He saw the Wolves lay down in the grass around her, and one pale silver Wolf slope along after him.

Whiff.

Edmund sat among the rocks and dirt, his mind reeling. He didn't even realize that he was crying until something wet dropped onto the back of his hand. He touched his cheek absently, Delaney still clamoring in his head.

By the mane, that was…

He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

"My lord, did something hurt you?" Whiff put her head on his knee, her golden eyes imploring. Normally, she avoided contact like this, but if Edmund was upset…she could be a pet for a moment.

Edmund took a deep breath, his expression still overwhelmed. "Delaney just showed me…she passed on some memories," he said slowly. "But it was like I was living them with her. Everything she felt. Every emotion…"

"What did she show you, Sire?"

Edmund wiped his cheeks and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to both stem the flow of tears and the emotions that are flooding him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I am not a damsel in distress. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. _

She was surrounded by Wolves and being led into the Cair.

_This place is…impossible… beautiful, but these fucking animals won't stop talking. Where am I? Have I finally gone crazy? The wolves aren't paying attention…or maybe they just don't think I have any fight left. They are blocking the door, but who needs a door? I'll take a window, a patio, a strategically placed bit of drywall…ha! Now I just have to get out—_

She smacked into something and almost fell, but someone grabbed her. _Lemme go, lemme go, lemme go!_ She pinched the bit of skin at the back of her captor's arm. He released her but she was swiftly trapped by another, forced into stillness.

"_You should be thankful, little miss, that I did not have my sword drawn,"_

She finally looked up at the 'wall' she had run into.

_Sweet Lord. He's perfect._

"_Or you would be a very dead girl instead of just a very stupid one."_

The wonder was replaced by anger. _Oh. He's an ass._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_That was pathetic."_

"_Spoiled twig."_

She was picking a fight with Edmund, and enjoying every minute of it. _I wonder if he can be this entertaining on purpose?_ Clearly she was bothering the hell out of him, and she took great pleasure in bringing color to his pale cheeks and making him stumble over his words_. _Then he was looking at her, catching her at the fence, ordering her to apologize, and staring at her like he was trying to melt her. Now the blush and the stammer were hers.

_Get a grip, Delaney. He hates your miserable guts._ Everything about him was harsh, sharp, and severe and each time she was in his presence all of that jagged hostility had been aimed at her.

"_Arm up._"

It would seem that this time would be no different.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Shit, shit, shit._

She was in the infirmary, Edmund's arms around her. She sunk back into him both grateful and annoyed. _Ulgh, I _hate_ needles. _She burrowed her face into his arm. His hold on her was firm and secure. _He smells like… freaking peppermint. Who smells like mint right after a match?_

Still she pressed closer to that smell and its owner. He was restraining her, yes, but she felt safe right where she was, regardless of the needle dragging in and out of her torso.

"_So where did you learn to fight like that?"_

He was trying to distract her from the stitches, but Delaney's focus was already spinning from the sheer closeness of him.

_Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? Why am I even bothering to notice?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Please let it be over soon._

She knew Edmund was looking for her and had gone into hiding. The dais that supported the thrones was, for the most part, hallow and she Grim had tucked themselves among the stone with some food and keen ears. She was irked at Edmund for scolding her in front of a bunch of strangers. When she did peek out, she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

_Serves him right, the bully. _He was dancing with Lady Rose and an ugly emotion stirred in Delaney that she couldn't place. When the Telmarine brushed Edmund's hair back, his face was so perfectly horrified she started laughing again. He caught her laughing at him and scowled. _What else is new?_

"_Can't we rescue him?" _She looked up at Peter and he frowned.

"_Have a heart, milord." _Delaney beamed at Sessili as Peter nodded and stood.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He is stunning, really, I can see why he has a giggling fan club. It's the contrast. Silver crown, dark hair, pale skin, dark eyes, navy tunic…if he could just soften his expression he might be approachable as a human being instead of some angry god carved from stone._

_Not likely._

He laughed at her as he hauled her around the dance floor. She couldn't really call what she was doing dancing. It was simply too far from the truth.

"_You're a hazard."_

_Well, at least I got that sour look off his face. I wonder what it would take to make it last. _The song ended and it was with relief and reluctance that she moved away from Edmund. She didn't like where her thoughts were going.

_-_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What do you mean, he's gone?"_

"_He's gone out with the Western Patrol for a few days to cool off." _

Peter's words sent her spiraling down. _He left? He just left? It's my fault! It's my fault that Edmund is gone._

Her horror and fear was a tangible thing, wrapping around her and leaving her cold. She didn't know why she was suddenly so attached to the younger king, nor why the thought of him being somewhere in the wilderness upset her so much.

_He must be so angry at me._

"_This worries you?"_

Yes. It worried her quite a bit.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_It won't kiss itself, Lane._"

She glared at him while she tried to organize her thoughts. _Pompous, self inflated, miserable..._ She considered planting a fist into his face for playing with her this way. _How dare he look at me like I'm…pretty._ Even her thoughts spat the word out.

Instead Delaney humored him. _Dammit, why is he so freaking tall? _She went on tip toe to place a light peck on his cheek, but he moved at the last moment. Exhilarated fear trolled through her at the sudden surge of emotion that the kiss provoked. _No, Lane. You don't want this. You want to go home. Find a way home._ The kiss continued and all thoughts of home vanished, replaced by one cannon word.

_Edmund._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I think it's odd. Ed and I tell the others that we are courting…(apparently that means engaged to be engaged around here. I am choosing to think of it as dating so I don't hyper ventilate and die on the spot)…and the girls drag me off for food and gossip. Maybe Narnia is missing the point, but I wanted to spend some time with this newer, softer version of the 'dark king' as everyone is so fond of calling him, before he disappears again._

She feared with everything in her that he _would _disappear. Good things did not happen to Delaney Carter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She paced the hallway, flinching when Edmund's voice carried through the door.

Delaney begged him to listen to reason and stop being so over protective. _I can win if you just have a little faith in me. Why do you think I'm weak?_

"_I'm not worth betraying Narnia over."_

SMACK.

"_It means nothing to me."_

She watched him go, bewildered.

_What the fuck was that for?_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I hate him. I _hate _him._

Delaney scrambled in the vanity for something to write with. Her hands closed on a lipstick and she looked up at the mirror. Unsure.

_This is what I get for…no don't say it, Lane, don't even think it. You don't love him. You don't._

_Yes. Yes I do. I love him. Son of a bitch._

Her heart shattered as she kneeled on the vanity and she started to write her goodbye. _Figures, I finally decide I love him and he decides that he hates me. Nicely done, Lane. Perfect timing as always. _

She took one last look around the room before she fled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edmund sighed. There had been so much, so fast. He was sure he had missed parts of it, but one thing was painfully clear. Delaney Carter absolutely adored him. Her memories, even the ones where she had been angry or annoyed by him were colored with love. Her personal thoughts as she challenged him, bullied him, and otherwise drove him beyond insanity were imbued with encouragement, willing him to smile, to laugh, to shed his anger, but accepting him, even when he scowled and griped. She simply took him as he was.

The last memory had been the hardest for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delaney's eyes were closing, Aslan standing above her. _"I make all things new." _Her entire body tingled from Aslan's breath as he laid out his offer to her and she slept.

"_I want Edmund to know. I want him to see for himself what a wonderful person he really is. That Jadis was wrong about him."_

Aslan chuckled. _"Then show him, wild one."_

"_Everyone needs a hero, Aslan." _Those were words she had once said to Edmund.

The Lion's voice was softer as he moved away. _"And you have finally found yours."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sire?" Whiff nudged Edmund with her nose. "What did you see?"

To the Wolf's surprise, a slow smile spread across Edmund's face. "I saw myself," he said. He cleared his throat, trying to free it of the emotion that was trying to choke him into silence. "I saw myself through her eyes. I saw the way she sees me. She…"

"She loves you." Whiff said it as though it were obvious.

"Love, trust, compassion…" Edmund gulped at the gift Delaney had just willingly put into his hands. "How can she? How can she love me?"

Whiff chuckled at the completely stunned look on his face. "Because she sees you for who you are and accepts it completely, as do I, your family…anyone that truly knows you, King Edmund. Jadis did more than turn you from your family all those years ago. She turned you from yourself. I think that slowly, but surely, Delaney will reintroduce you to the version of King Edmund that _we _see."

"Not a traitor?"

"No, my lord," Whiff agreed. "Not a traitor."

A warning howl filled the air and both Whiff and Edmund whipped around. A human figure was trudging across the battlefield, two Animals at her side. Grim was standing over Delaney, snarling viciously, but the figure…a woman kept coming. She stopped when she spotted Edmund racing to intervene.

"Grace?"

"Edmund." Lady Grace was nursing a bloody nose and torn knuckles, but she still managed to sound condescending and self-important. Twin Ocelots wove around her legs looking both excited and nervous. They were not guarding the Telmarine. They were protecting her.

Edmund could not handle this. Not now. "What do you want, Grace? What are you doing out here? And what do you two think you're doing?"

The Ocelots, Pine and Quinto, both looked a bit embarrassed, but they stayed between the Wolves and Lady Grace.

Grace wiped her bloody hands and looked down at Delaney, asleep in the grass. There was no hostility, no murderous intent, only pity. "Wake her up, King Edmund," Grace ordered. "And get Mardel out of the dungeon. They're the only ones that can save Narnia, now."

**Reviews are love...**

_So...I actually had a bit of a hard time with this one. If you hate it, please let me know and I can take another stab at it. I just sort of liked the idea of Edmund seeing himself through the eyes of someone who loved him. It made me warm and fuzzy. _

_Many thanks to the reviewers that have been all over this fiction. You all make me glow! -Ace_


	36. Sisters and Brothers

_100 pts go to **Team Delaney** for having the most amazing user name ever_

**_Impatient_ **_gets full credit for me writing this tonight. I have been wicked busy coaching my nephew's soccer team but the plea to hurry with the next chapter tugged at my soft ol heart. _

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Perfection's rare and so the last time I checked we've all been introduced to being ashamed."_

_Relient K : Nothing Without You_

33

Delaney rubbed her tired eyes and stared at the small fire that Edmund had built before he had left to gather his siblings. Her mind was trying to wrap around everything that Grace had just told her and it was having a bit of trouble.

It just…was beyond comprehension.

She was in a terrible mood as it was. Delaney had woken up to find Edmund cradling her and Grace smirking at her from over his shoulder. Her head felt like it had been wrung out, and throbbed with every dull thud of her heart. It had taken a considerable amount of begging on Edmund's part to get her to even listen to him, she was so determined to be angry. Everything he had said, the way he had behaved… it still chilled her. Edmund had mumbled some sort of panicked apology and promised that he would tell her 'everything' later, when there was time. He proceeded to kiss her senseless until Grace cleared her throat and reminded them that they had some business to attend to.

Grace.

Delaney still hadn't decided yet if the Telmarine was lying, insane, or just _trying_ to be difficult. Grace sat with her arms crossed and glared while Delaney processed. More wild than Grace's tale was the truth about her bloody nose. It was a brilliant injury. Both eyes were already starting to swell and bruise, the skin at the bridge was split, and the whole thing was now slightly off center. Best of all every time Grace breathed she made little whistling noises. It looked like she had been boxing with a Bear, but the truth was far more interesting.

The truth. Delaney rolled her eyes. If everything that Grace had said _was_ true, then the Cair was no longer a safe place to be. They had an idea…maybe. Delaney still wasn't sure if it was something she wanted to go along with, but she had to admit that Grace was an evil mastermind. Keyword being _evil_. Edmund hated the plan and to be honest, that was part of the draw for Delaney. Every time Edmund said no, Delaney grew more intrigued by the idea. He had finally realized that fighting with her wouldn't do any good and had gone to the castle to gather up his family. They needed to hear Grace's story from the horse's mouth, so to speak, and if Delaney and Grace went through with their insane plan, they couldn't be seen anywhere near Cair Paravel.

Delaney shifted in the grass and Grim adjusted next to her. The poor Wolf was still weak and was sleeping peacefully at her side while the twin Ocelots kept her company, their patterned coats glowing golden in the fire light.

"We were prisoners, same as your friend," Quinto said. His voice sounded like it was heavy with laughter. He was a delightful personality and Delaney took an instant liking to him. "Though, lucky us, we were only just caught this morning. We never had to face the one-eyed man."

"Never a worry, love," Pine said, rubbing up against Delaney's side. This brother was slightly more serious, but he was fiercely intelligent, regardless of his thick speech. "Your mate got a good bite in before he got his skull cracked. Left that dirty bugger with a limp, I bet."

Delaney saw Grace shudder at the mention of the one-eyed man, the principle character in the story she had just told. Delaney sighed, tired of waiting. "Was he really that bad?" she asked quietly.

At first Grace said nothing. Delaney thought that the older girl was just going to ignore her, but Grace nodded stiffly. "I am afraid of nothing, Delaney. I am every bit as fearless as you are even if I don't go about sparring like a man, but…he scared me."

Her words broke Delaney's heart. If he was really that bad, then there was little hope for Delaney. Everything would be decided in just two days time. Two days. It seemed like nothing…it _was _nothing. She had only just found Edmund. Yes, she was mad at him, but she loved him even if he didn't love her. She had real friends now. Lucy and Susan. Grim was like a furry extension of herself. Even Peter…she wasn't ready to give them all up yet.

A Wolf howled in the distance and Delaney let out a tense sigh. "I hope you're ready," she whispered to Grace. After a few moments, the sound of horses and jingling tack reached them. The entire Pevensie monarchy approached across the field, Edmund among them. Lucy flung herself off of her horse and raced over to hug Delaney as tightly as she could.

"You forgive him, don't you?" she whispered into Delaney's ear. Delaney chuckled. Count on Lucy to worry about her brother's relationship when the whole world was going to hell in a hand basket.

"I don't have a choice, Lu. There's not time for anger anymore." Delaney shooed Pine from her other side and made room for Lucy to sit at the fire. Grim grumbled in his sleep but didn't open his eyes. The long scar that ran up his muzzle was made even more terrible by the shadows cast by the dancing fire. Susan passed by and placed a gentle hand on Delaney's head before she sat, as well.

Peter and Edmund sat together on Grim's other side, leaving Grace alone on the other side of the fire. The isolation did not go unnoticed and she sneered. "I'm out here freezing my ass off to save you and you couldn't be less thankful if you tried."

Susan was indignant. "You have no right to speak to us that way!"

"You should be pleased that we agreed to come at all, considering your past treachery." Peter's voice was ice cold and Delaney looked at him, surprised. The look on his face…well, that was _exactly _why she was afraid of Peter Pevensie. She cringed when Peter turned his gaze to her and Lucy patted Delaney's leg in comfort. "I was told that you supported this proposal."

"I thought you should hear everything for yourself first. Get any questions you might have out of the way. But yes, I support this. It's flawed, but it's the best idea we've got. Listen and see if you can do better." Delaney hated the quiver in her voice and Edmund scowled at his brother.

"Ease off," he ordered.

Peter cast one last annoyed look at Delaney before he turned back to Grace. "So? Now that we're all here…speak."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grace had stood in the empty hall for all of three seconds before her curiosity got the better of her. She didn't even bother with a cloak, she just whipped open the door and took off after Delaney.

Twenty minutes later she was horribly confused and infuriated with herself. She had been so certain that she had seen Delaney come in this direction, but the younger girl was much faster and not weighed down by skirts. Grace was swearing up and down and about to give up and head back to Cair Paravel when she caught sight of a figure moving quickly and none too quietly through the trees. Thinking it was Delaney, Grace went after it. It wasn't until some time later, when the figure left the trees that Grace realized her mistake.

It wasn't Delaney at all.

It was Rose.

Rose? What the hell was Rose doing out this in the woods by herself? Grace watched her sister head straight into the marshlands without so much as blinking an eye. Grace danced on the spot, a bit annoyed at her own cowardice, but finally darted out from the cover of the trees and straight into the smelly swamp.

Rose was embarrassingly easy to follow. She was about as sneaky as a stampeding Elephant as she moved through the tall grass and sucking mud. Grace really was about to blow her cover and just berate her sister for leading her on a wild goose chase when Rose let out a giddy squeal.

"Carter!"

Grace watched from the reeds as Rose threw herself on some tall, lean man. Grace hissed. A scar ran up the left side of his face, cutting across his eye, leaving it white and useless. It was the one-eyed man that Mardel had found in the woods weeks ago. He…and Rose?

Bile bit up the back of Grace's throat but she kept herself in check. This was unacceptable. This was…the man was a monster. She watched hands stained with dried blood move over her sister and she felt nothing but revulsion.

"Look at what I've found for you, Rosie." He took Rose's hand and guided her past a modest tent. He limped with difficulty, but his face showed no pain. Donnon was there, looking most annoyed, but he said nothing as his killer pet led Rose to a post. Two leads were hitched there, restraining two very angry looking cats.

"Horrible, aren't they?" he said with a sneer. "Found them poking about today. Our silver agent on the inside said they weren't part of Cair Paravel's network, but she might have missed something. She might even be lying. I thought you'd like to kill them with me."

"Carter, you are so thoughtful." Rose beamed at him, like he had just offered her a piece of jewelry.

"If you are quite finished, we weren't through." Donnon interrupted their terrifying exchange of affection and Carter nodded.

"Coming, my lord." He looked at Rose. "Can you entertain yourself for a few? This shouldn't take long. He just wants to make sure that I'm ready to face Laney. Only two days. I wonder if she even knows what that day is?" He smirked before he kissed Rose again and swaggered off to join Donnon in the tent.

The second he was out of sight Grace erupted from the swamp grass and confronted Rose. "Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here, Rose? And with _him_?"

Rose smirked. Grace had seen that face countless times but never had it been directed at her. "Really, Grace, what are _you_ doing out here? This is hardly a place where a woman like you would be comfortable." She began throwing small rocks at the two cats, regardless of their angry protests. "Did you follow me?"

"I thought I was following someone else," Grace spat. "And don't you dare change the subject. What are you doing with that _man_?"

Rose laughed. It was a gentle, tinkling sound that completely belied the sinister, cruel look on her face. "You and I weren't getting anywhere, Grace. Carter is going to face that savage girl in two days time and after that, things will be different. There will be no Narnia to hold us back."

"But why are you with _him_?" Grace spit the word out like it tasted foul in her mouth, and to be honest, it did.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Come now, Grace. We can't all be as lucky as _Laney_. We can't all fall into a king's lap. Carter is going to be a powerful man when Donnon overthrows the High King, and I will be his wife. I am keeping him happy until he faces Delaney and all the while our inside agent is sowing dissent among Peter and his siblings. He and Edmund at each other's throats. She saw it today in the hall. It's perfectly delightful. She's moving on to the girls next."

Grace was speechless. "Rose there are other ways to escape Donnon's court. You can't ally yourself with that man. Don't give up on King Edmund yet! He and Delaney just had a fight, she's run off. There is still a chance…"

"To do what? End up in the dungeons like Mardel?" Rose said nastily. "No, I am not as foolish as him. Mardel was going to tell the kings and queens about Carter, did you know that? He was going to betray his own country and for what? His honor." She scoffed. "It is a wonderful thing that my Carter got him drunk enough to attack Edmund's whore. He can rot in that Narnian dungeon for all I care."

"But the plan!" Grace was not recognizing her baby sister in this hard, cold woman.

"I do not want Edmund and he does not want me. I have chosen Carter. He…suits me."

"He is a mad man!" Grace hissed.

Rose's little fist hit her square in the nose. There was a terrible crunching sound before hot blood started to pour down Grace's chin. "You will never speak about Carter that way. He is going to kill that bitch, and he is going to take care of me. I am going to get everything that I deserve!"

Grace did not take well to being handled. Ever. It was one of the reasons she was so keen on getting away from the Telmarine court. She did not care for the rough men, nor did she care to be treated like property. It was an unpleasant life for any woman, but being a woman that Donnon was constantly putting on display…it made it all the more difficult to avoid unwanted attention.

Rage. All she felt was rage. At the situation, at her sister, at her place in life, and Grace focused every ounce of it into her first two knuckles as she hauled back her arm and slammed them against Rose's temple. The miserable little traitor. Rose dropped into the moist dirt and Grace snarled, "You can't trade one lunatic for another and expect a different result." She turned on her heel and started to walk back into the reeds when the cats called after her.

"Hey, what about us?"

"Bugger's gonna kill us!"

Grace froze, a thought rippling through her mind. She went back to the post where the pair of them were tethered. "If I free you can you track someone?"

"We ain't Dogs," one of them said, "we're Ocelots."

"We're bloody bit more useful than Dogs," said the other. "Teeth _and_ claws, love."

"Can. You. Track?"

The Ocelots looked at each other. "Sure, love. Point us in the right direction, we'll get you where you need to be."

Grace loosened the knots around their necks quickly and they rubbed around her legs happily. Rose stirred. She sat up and looked into the faces of her furious older sister and the suddenly free Animals. Rose started to wail. "If I ever see you again, I'll kill you!" She screamed, kicking her dainty feet into the mud. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you!"

Grace snarled and backed away as she heard shouts coming from the other side of the camp, from her uncle and the one-eyed man. "Then listen closely, little sister. You had better hope that I don't see you first." Rose paled visibly as Grace and the Ocelots raced into the marsh and out of sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pevensies sat around the fire, staring at Grace with both incredulity and shock. Lucy's grip on her arm became painful and Delaney gently uncurled her friend's fingers. "Circulation, Lu."

"This is…are you certain he's camped out in the Northern Marsh?" Susan asked. "Why haven't we heard anything from the Northern Patrol, Peter?"

The High King scowled. "I haven't heard anything from them in a few days, but that isn't unusual!" he said quickly when everyone's eyes went wide. "They aren't the Wolves. They are a bit more thorough than that."

"And yet my Wolves managed to find a person in the Waste where as your patrol can't pick out a man…with a fire…in the middle of a swamp." Edmund leapt to his patrol's defense.

"Hey!" They all fell silent as Delaney glared around the fire. "Can we stay on topic? We've got a plot to overthrow the kingdom, a spy that's apparently close enough to turn you all against each other, missing patrols, and apparently, a sparring match that is going to decide the fate of Narnia, which leads me to my next point." Delaney took a deep breath. "I'm going to lose."

Peter rolled his eyes, Susan and Lucy shook their heads, and Edmund's eyes narrowed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Lane, but the reason you ran out into the woods in the first place is because I said that very same thing a few hours ago." Edmund crossed his arms.

"Actually, I left the Cair because you said that you hated me."

"Edmund!" Lucy looked appalled and Grim woke up with growl.

"What'd I miss?" Delaney rubbed his ears and the Wolf yawned before resting his chin on her lap.

"Tell them why you are going to lose, Delaney," Grace urged, a smirk on her face. "I'm surprised they haven't figured it out. What do you see in this lot?"

Delaney's head lowered a bit with shame. "It's brilliant, of course. Donnon is…genius, really. Thanks to his spy, he knew I was going to challenge his champion, so he made sure his champion was someone I couldn't beat."

The Pevensies didn't seem to understand. Delaney wasn't sure that she understood either, but she was too wired and stressed out to care.

"Delaney?" Edmund had seen Delaney in all manner of moods. Defeated wasn't one of them, and seeing her wear it now scared him. She was slumped, head bowed, expression bleak. "Who can't you beat?"

"My brother." They just stared at her, the significance of her words not sinking in because they were simply too outlandish. "Ethan is the one-eyed man."

**Reviews are love...**

_50 pts to whoever can tell me who I named the Ocelots after 3_


	37. We Call it Exposition

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Your mentor's become your tormentor."_

_Relient K : The Rest Is Up to You_

34

Edmund rode next to Peter on the way back to the castle. They had left Delaney and Grace with plenty of supplies and set them up among the rocks at the battlefield. Delaney had been adamant about staying out of the woods for some reason, though she wouldn't tell Edmund why. Grim and two other Wolves stayed behind, as well as Pine and Quinto. Neither Ocelot wanted to go to the Cair and they didn't seem enthusiastic about returning home either. They were content to occupy the two girls for the time being.

"I don't like this," Edmund said for the millionth time. "What if something happens in the meantime? What if Grace is setting Delaney up for a trap? I don't like it."

Peter sighed. "I don't like the plan, either Ed, but mainly it's because Grace is the one that came up with it. If it had been Delaney's idea, I would have to admit that it's fairly genius."

"But making them think that she's betrayed us? It's a bit of a stretch."

Lucy heard Edmund and shook her head. "Actually, it's not. By now everyone's heard about your spat in the hall and there were plenty of witnesses to her accepting Donnon's challenge against your wishes. This might actually make things easier for Delaney when the time comes."

"It still sounds a lot like cheating," Susan interjected.

"Do you remember Lane's match with Edmund? It's the same thing. She didn't cheat. Ed just didn't bother to ask the right questions."

Edmund grumbled. "But do you think that Ethan will be so easily tricked?"

A small smile appeared on Peter's face. "Delaney seemed to think so. She won't win otherwise, Ed. We don't want to lose her, either. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only one that cares about Delaney. I didn't ask for another sister, but Aslan knows I've gotten one anyway."

Edmund grinned at his brother and looked back over his shoulder. The campfire and Delaney were already out of sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delaney pulled an apple out of the small sack of supplies Peter had brought and stared at the fire. She ran over everything in her head with a fine tooth comb, looking for weaknesses in Grace's plot…sorry, plan. She knew from experience that nothing ever went off without a hitch, but if she planned for everything, there was a chance that things would go more smoothly.

"Don't think about it," Grace said. "Donnon's no fool. If it looks forced you'll be dead, your kings and queens will be dead. Lots of dead all around."

"You'll be dead, too," Delaney pointed out.

Grace patted her hair daintily. "All the more reason for you to not mess it up. Keep things as improvisational as possible. The more options you have the better."

"You do realize that these are people, not pawns?" Delaney's voice was dangerous and Grim immediately took notice. He lifted his furry head and growled.

"Shall I eat her, Lane?"

Delaney smiled at the Wolf. Grim had agreed to act as her pillow and she was tucked against his furry back. "I don't think you should, Grim. She looks a bit spoiled. You'd probably get sick." She rubbed his head, careful of his wound and frowned. "Do you think that maybe Donnon's inside agent is the one that lured Grim away? He can't remember ever leaving my room, let alone how he wound up with Ethan." With all of the drugs in his system, it was a miracle Grim knew his own name.

"I didn't know there was a spy until I overheard your brother and Rose. Don't you have any ideas?"

"I have one, but I am praying to God that I'm wrong. It's just too…awful." Delaney shook her head. She looked into Owl wood and shuddered. She didn't even want to think about it.

Grace curled up on her side of the fire. "So what's your story, Delaney Carter? Why would your own brother want to kill you?"

Pine unsheathed his claws in annoyance and draped himself against Delaney's side. There was another Wolf on her other side, already asleep. A third Wolf was a short distance off, keeping watch. Quinto alone stayed near Grace, offering her a bit of comfort.

"Maybe for the same reason your sister wants to kill you." Delaney looked up at the starry sky and clenched her teeth.

"Because you are a threat?"

Delaney sat up and adjusted Pine into her lap. The Ocelot bristled at being held, but Delaney's hands were like magic and he quieted down as she rubbed his ears. "No, I couldn't beat Ethan in a fair fight. He's always been able to thrash me. Most of what I know, he taught me. He's brilliant really."

"But why would he agree to fight you? Donnon doesn't take prisoners, Delaney. If Carter fights you under Donnon's banner, you can bet that he has orders to kill." Grace sat up as well and regarded the younger girl coldly. Honestly, Delaney Carter wasn't remarkable looking. She was pretty enough, but it wasn't an obvious beauty like Queen Susan, or a sweet, light beauty like Queen Lucy. Delaney's look required adjustment. The longer you looked at her, the more you saw. Grace looked away, begrudgingly admitting that perhaps Delaney wasn't completely unfortunate looking with her chaotic curls and her smoldering, dark eyes.

"I think Ethan is feeling a bit betrayed," Delaney tried to sound offhanded but just sounded sick.

"Betrayed?"

Honestly, Grace was the last person in the world Delaney wanted to have this conversation with. Since the day she had arrived in Narnia, Delaney had tried to figure out how she had gotten there. Lucy made it very clear that there was no way out, but the way in was still something of a mystery.

"Grace, do you believe in other worlds?" Delaney asked.

Grace examined Delaney's face, but there was a severity in her eyes. Not mocking, not joking. "I don't suppose so. But, if you had asked me if I believed in Talking Animals before I came to Narnia, I would have told you no."

Delaney nodded. "What if I told you that _I'm_ from another world?"

"I would not be surprised in the least. I've said you were a freak from the beginning." Grace could not help but be petty. Here was a girl that had _literally _stumbled into Narnia apparently, and won a king. Of course, now it was crumbling around her. Grace knew her uncle would have found a reason to go after the High King no matter what, but Delaney had given him the perfect excuse. By sparring with Edmund, Delaney unleashed a chain of events that left Donnon salivating with anticipation of the meal Narnia would become.

It was in his grasp, too, since Delaney could not beat her brother.

"What did you do?" Grace regretted asking the second the words were out of her mouth. Delaney glared at her with such loathing that for a moment Grace _was_ scared of the savage barbarian.

Delaney tried to ease the painful throb that was still present in her head. She felt like this place, this dream world was coming undone and it was all because of her. She glared, but she wasn't looking _at_ Grace, she was looking _past_ Grace. All of the loathing and hatred that radiated from Delaney was internalized.

Why couldn't she do anything right?

"Last year I got this letter…"

**Reviews are love...**

_50 points to the many many of you who guessed correctly. The Ocelots are named for Zachary Quinto (Sylar who is WAY hotter than Spock -icky icky bowl cut) and Chris Pine (Captain Kirk ST09). They are so SO pretty and I felt need to give a lil shout out to them Narnia style._

_Once again Delaney is under attack of Sue hunters. I was under the impression that Sues were annoying perfect, do no wrong, creepy characters that are eventually resented by the reader...seriously if that's how you all view Delaney, than I have failed miserably. I tried to keep Delaney realistic. She's a hot tempered, boarderline obnoxious, AVERAGE teenaged girl. I don't think she deserves your contempt though. She doesn't really deserve it. -Ace_


	38. Delaney's Door to Narnia

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it. See that line? I never should have crossed it. Stop right there. I never should have said that. It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back."_

_Relient K : Who I Am Hates Who I've Been_

35

**Delaney –**

_The letter sat on the counter and we all stared at it was a bit of shock. The thick white envelope it had come in was still jammed full of papers, offering their congratulations and lauding me. Me… I was too stunned to do anything other than stare along with my brothers. _

_It was like magic._

_A magic letter._

_It had the ability to stupefy us all._

"_Well, you aren't going, are you?" Ethan broke the spell and I looked up startled. _

"_Why wouldn't she go?" Jeffery glared at Ethan. My oldest brother was a cast iron copy of my father. Regimented, respected, and terrible. Not to me. I was his baby sister and he loved me stupid, but others knew his temper and it was a horrible thing. _

"_This is Delaney's chance to…do something. She doesn't have to be one of 'Captain Carter's cutting boards' anymore." Robb, the next in line, was a wisp of a boy. Tall and thin, he looked like he was prepared to vanish into thin air. Life in the Carter house had robbed him of everything but his bones.* Getting out from under the Captain's thumb was his dream._

"_This is an opportunity for her, Ethan. You should be proud of her." Keith was quiet, but he was also my champion. He interceded whenever the beatings got too rough and he had the scars to prove it. He took what was meant for me whenever he could, even though he was only three years older. _

_Ethan ground his teeth and glared at the letter like it was the physical form of all things evil in this world. His good eye flashed to me for a split second before he grabbed my letter and all but thrust it into my chest. "Fine. Go to fucking school in the middle of goddamn _no_where. Leave us all to rot here. _Abandon_ us!"_

_He might as well have belted me himself. That would have hurt less. "Ethan, we knew this could happen when I applied…"_

_He threw his hands up and stormed out. I heard the front door slam and I sagged under the weight of his anger. We were together in everything. Ethan was my twin, my other half, and yet here I was with my future in my hand, crumpled and a bit torn. _

"_Don't you dare let him get to you, Laney," Jeffery ordered. _

_Robb slung an arm over my shoulders. "He just doesn't want to lose you, kid. But this isn't about him. It's about you. You have a chance. Ole Miss…you've wanted to be a bulldog since you were six."_

"_Something about the fight song if I remember correctly." Keith added his calm, low voice to the mix and kneeled in front of me. "You have to go after what you want, Laney. No one is going to hand over the things you deserve. Ethan will come around. Just give him time."_

_It went on like that for the remainder of my senior year. Ethan didn't come around. He ignored the shortening time we had together. So long as I never brought up school, things between us were fine. Anytime I did, it was followed by a fight that shook the house and inevitably brought on the wrath of our father. The day Keith was to drive me to the airport, it was particularly bad. The only thing that helped me bite back the cries of pain was the knowledge that this would be the last lashing I would have for a while, and certainly the last Ethan would receive on my account. _

_Once it was over, Ethan stood in the doorway while I pulled a fresh shirt over my head. I loved my Eddie and the Cruisers t-shirt and I always did my best to ditch it before a beating, lest it get torn. I looked up at my brother. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at the room we shared. My side was all packed neatly away into boxes and in the van. The walls blank, the clothes washed, folded, and boxed. Personal things tucked away. I saw his face and knew before he even opened his mouth what he was thinking. _

_But surely not now. Not after we just bled together. _

"_Ethan…"_

"_Why are you doing this, Laney." Ethan's face twisted. "Why are you being cruel? What am I supposed to do without you?"_

_Eleven months. Eleven months of being made to feel guilty for something that should have made me happy. How could he do this to me? No one stopped him from going after an out of state school. The older boys had stuck close to home for our sakes, but we were the end of the cursed line. There was no one for us to stay behind and protect. Ethan had the same grades as I did. There was no choice but to get high marks since da insisted that we excel. He could have done what he wanted with his life, but he chose to do nothing. That was his choice. Mine choice was to be more._

"_Enough. Enough, Ethan. I can't stand this moping, whiney, annoying shit anymore. This is _my _decision, not yours. For Christ sake you're seventeen years old. Get your own life and let me live mine without your fucking dramatics." I knew she was being harsh, but what else was I supposed to do? My patience was gone. My understanding was obliterated. There was no more tact left in my body. I was sick and fucking tired of protecting him and coddling him, and putting him first._

_Ethan turned and stormed down the steps, away from me and away from my inevitable departure. The second he was gone I felt guilt completely overwhelm me. Shit. Why does my temper have to get the better of me every single time. Of course he's upset. Seventeen years of being joined at the hip and now…I sighed. I couldn't really go off without saying goodbye to my brother… my twin. I heard the front door slam and knew that he was making a run for it._

_I pulled on my sneakers and searched for him on the busy sidewalks. He was heading downtown and I caught up to him quickly. I'm faster than he is. "Ethan?" I grabbed his arm but he shook me off. "I will jump on you," I warned. He had to stop at the cross walk and I stood in front of him. "I'm sorry."_

"_No you aren't," he snapped, refusing to look at me. "You are just trying to make nice before you go. Don't bother, Laney. Just go."_

_This was quickly becoming repetitive. "Ethan—"_

"_Just go!"_

_He shoved me. I stumbled back but missed the curb, rolling my ankle and slamming into the crosswalk hard on my back. My head made contact with the ground with a painful _THUNK_. I bit back the pain and tried to shake the stars from my vision. Someone shouted as I levered myself to my knees. Someone else screamed. _

"_Laney!"_

_I heard car breaks squeal, and smelt burning rubber, and then…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"The next thing I knew I was in the woods." Delaney shrugged as though it were nothing. "I wandered around a bit before the patrol picked me up. They scared the crap out of me. I thought I was going insane. I mean, Talking Animals? It sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

Grace just stared at Delaney trying to make the necessary adjustments to this new information. It sounded like…Was Delaney saying that…

"Do you mean to tell me that you…" Grace's question faded off, the ridiculousness in the words freezing them in her throat.

Delaney knew what she was asking regardless and she nodded, holding Pine close to her chest for comfort. "I think I died."

**Reviews are love...**


	39. Aslan II

_For my dear friend Impatient...sorry. Soccer had me in a tizzy for a couple days. My bad ;) -Ace_

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_You're telling me that there's no hope. I'm telling you you're wrong."_

_Relient K : For the Moments I Feel Faint_

36

Aslan had a great many plans.

First and foremost, he wanted his people and his land to be happy and prosperous. He wanted them safe and contented. That meant Narnia had to be well looked after. For that purpose he needed the two Sons of Adam and the two Daughters of Eve.

Peter had fallen into his role of High King easily and without hesitation. He was poised and considerate, the perfect young diplomat. He was brave and courageous, openly brilliant and polished. Peter was the respectable face that Narnia needed to show the world.

Susan was a glorious and lovely queen. She saw to the minute details that Peter would have otherwise overlooked. She was happy when things were beautiful and running smoothly. She was not overly clever, but she made up for it with her enthusiastic pursuit of all things gentle and refined.

Edmund had been less effusive about being crowned, but took his place with simple determination and a strong sword arm. He was pragmatic and emotional, but he led with his heart. He was a one man army that fought fiercely for the world that had helped him grow up…but the witch had taken something from Edmund. He was incomplete.

Dear Lucy was his faithful soul. She never lost her child-like wonder, but the fact that she had grown up went unnoticed by Peter and Susan. They coddled her, treating her like the eight year old she was when she had first entered Narnia instead of the insightful woman she was growing into. They failed to see the potential the youngest queen had. Her belief, in Aslan and in her siblings, kept her wise and honest. She was a comfort to her people and beloved by them all.

These four were his champions, Narnia's first wave of defense, and the pillars on which his country stood. Where one was weak, another was strong. Where they would fail alone, together they would succeed. They were a unique blend of smooth subtlety and swift action. Meticulous skill and deep-rooted love.

And then the Telmarines came. Lucy had been against it from the start. You do not invite your enemies into your home, let alone give them free reign to poke around and see what they like so they knew what to steal later. She told Peter to send them back, but he did not listen. King Donnon would have been highly insulted, and "isn't it better to _try_ and make friends, Lu?" So he had ignored her and the Telmarines had gotten their claws in.

Susan was so busy finding ways to keep them occupied she didn't detect the evil that had crept into her own home. The treacherous Narnian would never have gone unnoticed before. Susan was known for her sharp eye and her ability to sniff out trouble. But she did not see, and information was gathered surreptitiously and quickly.

Edmund was a wreck. He could hardly move without tripping over some amorous little thing, batting her eyes at him. He could not effectively receive reports from his agents or organize the patrols with a constant herd of girls hanging on him like a writhing, distended shadow.

As strong as they were, they were unsettled. Aslan had thought that settling Peter would do the trick, so he had purposely brought another human into Narnia. One that could withstand the shock of falling into a new world. One strong enough to deal with an equally strong man, but in need of comfort of her own. However, as is the way of human nature, things did not go the way he initially expected. The girl had plans of her own. Not until it was too late did Aslan understand that he had not found a girl to settle the High King. He had found Edmund's missing piece and he marveled at his own brilliance.

Edmund, the 'dark king', the First Sword of Narnia. He had been their anchor in Narnia from the beginning. It was his betrayal that finally convinced Peter and Susan to meet Aslan at the Stone Table. It had been Edmund's selfless bravery that had broken the witch's wand. It had been Edmund that brought the Wolves in out of their bitter hatred and found them a place among the new Narnia.

Peter was the body, Susan the eyes, Lucy the soul…Edmund was the heart, finally whole again after eight long years of feeling empty and broken.

Though no one saw Aslan that day, the great Lion walked among his kings and queens. He reminded himself of their strengths and flaws, filling them with his love and whispering his encouragement. He stayed the longest with Edmund, his misunderstood king, and Lucy, his under appreciated queen.

"I make all things new," he whispered, lending them his strength and quiet dignity.

Aslan listened to a knight newly freed from the Narnian dungeons and quieted his fears with calming words of encouragement. He stalked a young dryad, urging her to put away her hatred, even as she rubbed poison into three separate blades. He shook his head and the dryad shivered as she snuck the blades back to their owners.

The two poor souls who did not feel Aslan's presence at all were two very nervous young women sleeping amid the rocks at Beruna.

Delaney had dreamed of the Lion every night since her arrival in Narnia, but that night, as the sun sunk low and the weight of the next day's importance settled over her, Delaney remained awake. Try as she might to find some peace in her rest, she could not. Her mind was clouded by all she stood to lose the next day. Her new home, her new friends, her heart...her brother. She pulled Pine up under her chin and snuggled closer to Grim. So many counted on her.

Grace slept without dreams and without trouble. Unlike Delaney, Grace slept without two heavy Ocelots draped over her to keep out the chill. She slept without the Wolf at her back to guard and protect her. And she slept without the knowledge that someone nearby loved her. Grace was deeply at peace with her world simply because she was not attached to it. She was alone in the universe and that was fine with her.

Delaney and Grace were separate from Narnia in numerous ways, but they were connected more than they realized. They were two missing pieces, necessary and important.

Yes. Aslan had a great many plans.

And they hinged on the two girls just waking up.

**Reviews are love...**

_I know, I know, I took forever. Soccer is eating into my time, but it's alright 'cause the kids are happy. It just means that you have to be PATIENT, my darlings. Two more chapters until the match. One if I mash them together which I might just do. THank you all for your many awesome Reviews and a 1,000,000 points for everyone. Over 400 reviews. Hot damn! -Ace_


	40. Family Loyalties

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_I'm here wondering what could you be thinking."_

_Relient K : If You Believe Me_

37

_Crunch._

Grace groaned rolled over in her sleep. What was that?

_Crunch_.

There was that irritating sound again.

_Crunch._

"That is terribly annoying, Lane." A smooth, purring voice whispered somewhere nearby.

_Crunch._

Grace's eyes snapped open and she found herself not in a bed, but on the hard ground looking up into the sky. "If you don't die today, Delaney, I might kill you myself."

_Crunch._ Delaney took another bite out of her apple and grinned. "Sorry, I can't hear you. I went deaf listening to you snore all morning."

"I do _not_ snore!" Grace sat up, indignant.

"Like hell you don't snore. It sounded like a freight train was rolling through the field." Delaney tossed Grace a piece of fruit and snickered. "Why do you think we're all as far away from you as possible?"

Grace caught the fruit with ease and thumped back into the grass, grumbling. The day they had been forced to spend together had been…enlightening. Grace was not sold on the idea that Delaney had come from another world altogether, but she didn't dismiss it either. She had certainly not met anyone like the 'New Yorker' before. Believing that Delaney was from another realm of existence was as good an explanation as any.

Likewise, Delaney could no longer bring herself to completely hate the Telmarine duchess. Grace's father had been King before Donnon usurped the throne. Had Grace and Rose been male, they would have undoubtedly been killed along with their father. Instead, Donnon had kept them alive, thinking to marry them off for money or power. It explained more than it didn't about their conniving, bitter personalities.

"Did you want to warm up with me before we go back to the Cair?" Delaney asked when Grace was done gnawing on her plum.

Delaney had been pleasantly surprised. It seemed that Grace's father had been much like her own. Not abusive or violent, but smart enough to teach his daughters to defend themselves. Rose had not taken to it, but Grace was as down and dirty as Delaney. By the time Donnon took over Telmar, Grace was a soldier, a master of combat. Before her father was killed, Grace was considered a commanding knight in Telmar's army. She and Delaney had passed the day yesterday rolling in the grass and pounding the crap out of each other.

Oddly enough, it had bonded them.

"Yeah, whatever." Grace shrugged and rolled to her feet.

Tucked into the folds of her filthy dress were two batons that she called Tekpi. Delaney likened them to sai, but the handles were longer, the knuckle of each slightly sharpened, and the three prongs were serrated. They were terrible looking weapons and Grace handled them with ease. She pulled them loose and the Animals got out of the way, growling and hissing their encouragement to both girls.

Grace and Delaney stretched and loosened their stiff muscles. Delaney tugged on her gauntlets and faced Grace with a dark smile. "Let's go."

With a feral snarl Grace lunged and Delaney and the younger girl flipped forward, planting her heels against Grace's shoulders and hurtling them both to the ground.

"Interesting move," Grace growled. "Follow it through next time. Land on the balls of your feet."

"Will do." Delaney had to duck or risk being impaled. She pinched the nerve on Grace's arm and forced the Telmarine to drop one of her Tekpi. Delaney kicked it away and Grace made an angry grunt. Grace retaliated, smacking the back of Delaney's neck with the flat of her remaining weapon.

Delaney rubbed her stinging neck, scowling. "Shit, Grace, watch it."

Grace grinned. Delaney was a far better partner than Rose had ever been. "Protect yourself, then. I can hardly _not _attack when you leave yourself wide open." Delaney rolled her eyes and twisted her arm around behind her, jacking it up and forcing the taller girl onto her toes. Grace jabbed over her shoulder with the tekpi and Delaney let go, dancing back. "What will dear Edmund think about you changing the 'plan'?"

"It's what I have to do," Delaney said, kicking out Grace's legs.

"Well, of course." Grace let out a curse when Delaney swept her legs out from under her. She kicked back onto her feet. "He asked you to choose between him and your own brother. I would do the same thing in your position."

Delaney shrugged and waved off Grace's next attack. Grace pulled back and the two of them regarded each other to see if a sneak attack was forthcoming. When it seemed that they were truly finished with their little warm up, Delaney began to pack up their campsite. She was careful to pack up the small bag of herbs that Grim had helped her find. "That doesn't make me feel better about this, Grace."

Grace laughed. "Did you really think that _I_ would make you feel better about killing your boyfriend?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan Carter did not need a weapon to beat the shit out of his sister. He never had. It was true that most of his life was spent trying to protect her from their father's oh-so-loving heavy hand, but they were still siblings, and they had fought often enough growing up. Delaney was fast, and she was good at finding openings in her opponent, but she was reckless. She didn't guard herself carefully enough, and she was easily distracted.

He would be using that against her.

Ethan stood proudly at the steps of Cair Paravel, his shoulders squared and his single dark eye blazing. He was dressed like a Telmarine soldier, in a puffy white shirt and dark leather. He had on voiters and gauntlets, his joints and muscles protected. He had planned ahead.

Most of the Telmarines that were guests of Narnia stood around him, eagerly waiting to see what would happen next.

Two kings stood at the top of the steps, their eyes hard as they looked down at a man that was unmistakably related to Delaney. Aside from the disfiguring scar across his face and his height, Ethan Carter had the same fair skin and dark hair and eyes. He had the same smirk. He even had the same reckless air. Peter's hand fell to Rhindon at his belt, but Edmund did not move. He stood with his arms folded across his chest. His expression was impossible to read.

Two queens stood behind their brothers, armed and scowling. Susan twirled an arrow in her fingers, blatantly threatening the man looking up at her. Lucy's eyebrows were both spiked up. So this was Delaney's twin? She was not impressed.

Donnon stood behind Ethan, his smile perfectly pleasant and his stance non-threatening. "High King Peter, King Edmund." He nodded to them politely. "I have brought my champion forward. Where is Lady Delaney?" He smirked when he said it. Clearly he had heard the rumors that Delaney had left the Cair.

Edmund growled and started forward, but Peter put his arm out, stopping his hotheaded younger brother from doing something stupid. "Lady Delaney is not here."

Ethan looked at Donnon. "Have you hidden her? If she is afraid to face me, then just say so."

A furious howl tore through the air. Everyone turned to see a scarred Wolf step out from the woods followed by two others. The pack that had been sleeping on the Cair's grounds suddenly began to growl and the words 'defectors' was plainly heard. The Wolves were followed by two young women left the tree line. Two large cats wove around their legs.

Edmund's eyes narrowed. "What is she doing here? She's supposed to stay in the damn woods until this is over," he whispered to Peter.

"I don't know," Peter said, genuinely confused. "Grim was supposed to keep her hidden."

"Lane? Lane!" Lucy let out a happy shriek and shoved her way past her brothers and through the crowd of Telmarines. She ran toward her friend, relived that she was alright and finally home.

Lucy threw her arms around Delaney. The older girl stiffened at the touch as Grace smirked. "What are you doing, Lane? I thought you and Grace were going to hide until the Telmarines left?"

"Change of plans, kid." Lucy flinched at Delaney's cold tone.

"Lane?" Delaney shoved Lucy away and continued toward the steps without looking back. Narnians and Telmarines alike got out of the way as her small pack of Wolves, Grace, and the Ocelots cleared a path with teeth, claws, and a sharp tongue. Delaney stopped beside her brother, a smile breaking out across her face. She didn't even look up at the Pevensies.

"What the hell took you so long, Ethan? I have been here for two weeks playing house with a bunch of English people from the fucking 40's." Delaney dragged her brother down into a hug and after a stunned moment Ethan eagerly hugged her back.

"I couldn't find you," he whispered. "I woke up in this place and you were just gone."

Peter stormed down the steps. "What do you think you're doing, Lane? After everything we've done?"

Delaney did have the decency to look apologetic. "He is my brother, Peter. I stand with him. I fight with him."

Edmund came down the steps, his confusion evident. "Lane, I don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Edmund," Delaney sighed and held her hand out to her brother. He immediately seemed to know what she wanted. He quickly pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. Delaney slid it into Edmund's hand, her own lingering there a moment. "Truly."

Edmund looked into his palm at the black stone that was set on the silver chain. His fist closed over it, hiding it from his sight. "You aren't sorry," he spat, nearly shaking with anger and bitter disappointment. "Not yet."

**Reviews are love...**


	41. Bad Medicine

_There were so many complaints about the LAST version of this chapter I decided to redo it. It moves a little faster and makes Delaney's plan more visible so no one has a hissy fit. Enjoy and remember to BREATHE, you silly buggers. -Ace_

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_Later on we'll go outside and create the impression of an angel that just fell from the sky."_

_Relient K : Always Winter; Never Christmas_

39

Delaney felt like shaking Edmund. He had believed her betrayal far too quickly. Everything she did, every action, every lie, was to ensure that he did not get himself killed during Donnon's ploy for the Narnian thrones. The Telmarine King was as shifty as Grace and Delaney, and from everything Grace, Quinto, and Pine had overheard… Peter was in danger from the unknown spy. Edmund was in danger from Ethan…Lucy and Susan were in Donnon's sights, and Delaney herself was walking the tightrope, trying not to loose her balance. One wrong move would bring them all crashing down into Donnon's clutches. She had a brother to protect, a kingdom to save, and a tyrant to dethrone, and she had to do it all within the next few hours. Grace must have seen the overwhelming panic starting to creep onto Delaney's face because she elbowed Delaney sharply in the back.

"Get on with it, would you?" Grace hissed through her teeth.

Delaney grimaced. "Well, we have a match, don't we?" She turned her back so she wouldn't have to see the Pevensies. She heard Lucy gasp and knew that Edmund's expression had just gotten even harder. Susan was no doubt trying to catch up, and understand what had happened to her friend. Peter…she hadn't turned fast enough to miss the cool look in his blue eyes. It was the same look he had had when he had spoken to Grace only two days ago. Distrust and disgust.

"You still plan to fight for us, Lane?" Peter knew the answer before he asked.

Grim growled a laugh from Delaney's side. "You are smarter than that High King. Lane will be taking her brother's place. She will face whoever you see fit to match her against."

"You wanted your rematch, didn't you Edmund?" Delaney asked innocently. She watched the lightning in his dark eyes and smirked. "Now's your chance."

"Over my dead body." Ethan hauled Delaney away from the steps and Grim growled a warning.

"I could arrange that, boy." Grim snarled savagely, showing off his teeth.

Delaney put a hand on the Wolf. Grim stopped his threats but his lip stayed curled in a silent warning. "That won't be necessary, Grim. Considering how we left things, Ethan won't stop me. He owes me this, at least."

Ethan opened his mouth to protest but no words came. With a glance at Donnon, who looked positively gleeful, Ethan nodded. "Don't you dare get yourself killed," he commanded.

"Suddenly you care if I die?" She glanced back at Edmund. "But I wouldn't worry. I've already beaten him once, haven't I?" The look on Edmund's face started that grinding sensation in her chest again, but Delaney ignored it. She had to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Psst." Mardel looked down at the Ocelot that was twining around his knees. "We have a job for you, knight."

Mardel listened to Quinto's quick instruction with his mouth agape. When he nodded the Ocelot left with a flick of his tail to rejoin the considerably smaller group of outsiders that stood apart from the Narnians and the Telmarines. Mardel grinned as he caught Grace's eye. It was an impossible alliance, but it seemed that the duchess and Delaney were really rather clever when they put their minds together. He nodded once and immediately set into the surrounding Telmarines.

Most of them were people of the court. Useless nobles and sycophants. He ignored those and looked for the soldiers, the men at arms, the knights. Mardel went first to those that had been in the service of the old king. Those that had been loyal, but smart enough to hide it. They listened to him with suspicion and distrust. One did not survive in Telmar without being vigilant and wary. But he did not have time to waste. He only planted the seed of intrigue with each of the men before he joined Grace, receiving a brief nod.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Grace."

Grace snorted. "It's not me you have to worry about." She pointed into the training yard where Delaney was anxiously stretching. "It's all on her for now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bagileu and Meno listened to Pine intently. They knew this outlander well. He was a friend and cousin of sorts, though he preferred to stay in the wild than live in the Cair. Bagileu growled deep in his throat.

"A decoy?" Bagileu exchanged a look with Meno. "This is risky, Pine."

"Life is risky," Pine said with a yawn. "Nothing has changed. Donnon has never intended for the match to be anything other than a distraction while his inside agent gets to the High King. We've all been played."

The Panther grumbled but nodded. "Queen Lucy will no doubt find this entertaining."

Pine looked to Meno. "Susan will skin you alive for this, Pine." When the Ocelot merely shrugged, Meno nodded his gray head. "Suit yourself. I will alert my queen, as well."

"Delaney will be pleased to hear it. Keep vigilant, the lot of you. One of us is not what they seem. Keep the High King covered." With a whip of his tail Pine ran across the practice yard, stopping next to Delaney for a moment before sitting on the sidelines with Grace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edmund rolled his wrist, testing the weight of his sword. He was struggling to keep his head and not charge the conniving girl right there.

Traitor.

He hated her. Everything about her was a lie. She had used them, used _him_ to bid her time until her brother found her again. She had teased him with the promise of happiness and the hope of a brighter future. She had made him believe that he could be more than the gullible ten year old that Jadis had manipulated and turned.

He had only traded one witch for another.

Delaney stood a ways off with Grim and her brother. She sipped at a cup of cool tea, but handed it to Ethan, too nervous to focus on anything but Edmund. Ethan absently drained the cup and helped her stare, focusing on the king where he stood preparing for battle. Grim kept himself between the twins, not willing to believe that Delaney was safe with Ethan. The Wolf had heard the truth about Delaney's arrival in Narnia, after all. He did not doubt that Ethan had killed her.

"I don't like it, Laney," Ethan said, helping her loosen her shoulders by stretching her arms back. "You're good, but that kid's got a sword. He could cut you apart before you ever got close enough to do any damage."

Delaney stepped away from Ethan carefully and took the cup out of his hands. "You've lost your right to worry about me, Ethan. And I don't have the time to deal with you right now. You're going to go sit quietly with Grim and pray that he doesn't tear you apart for what you did."

Scoffing, Ethan looked down at the Wolf and frowned. The ground was suddenly tilting at a funny angle and spinning. "What…whatchudo?" His words slurred and he looked down at his twin, confused. Delaney held up the cup, the one she had been 'drinking' out of before her brother had chugged down its contents like she had known he would. He hadn't even noticed that thick smell of herbs or the bitter taste that had accompanied it. It had been Grim's idea to give Ethan a taste of his own 'medicine'. It would keep him quiet and out of the way until things were settled.

"You drugged me?"

"Why not? I know you, Ethan. You wouldn't have shown me any mercy if I had faced you in the yard. I can't beat you, but I can outsmart you." Delaney half led, half dragged Ethan over to the fence and shoved him to Mardel and Grace.

"I never meant…for you to get hurt," Ethan mumbled. "You fell."

"You _pushed_ me."

Grace took Ethan over before Delaney shook him apart. "This isn't the time. Get in there, Lane, before Donnon starts looking for you." Grace and Mardel quickly sat down, propping Ethan between them so no one would notice his condition. His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out, drugged.

Mardel shook his head and whistled. "That Delaney is rough, isn't she?"

"Don't get excited," Grace snapped, but she looked rather pleased with her new friend. Deception and conniving were both traits valued in Telmar and Delaney had proven that she was not afraid to employ either.

Round one was theirs.

On to round two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter watched Delaney approach. An uncontrollable fury tightened in his chest. He had opened his home to this girl and given her the benefit of the doubt… and for what? Edmund would not recover from this. This would destroy him. Edmund was angry now, furious even, but if he killed Delaney, if he really hurt her…there would be no coming back from that. Edmund was lost no matter the outcome.

"Are we going to do this today or are we just going to stare at each other?" Delaney smirked and pulled on her gauntlets. Both kings stared at the black bracers with the silver Lion rampant in disbelief.

A rumbling growl tore from Peter and his hand fell to Rhindon. Delaney sunk back into a defensive stance immediately. "Two on one? Really? That hardly seems fair." Internally she was recalculating, wondering if this would change their plan. If both kings were in the yard with her, they were safe. But then the spy wouldn't have a chance to attack and would remain unknown…

Besides, the two of them together, that angry, would tear her apart.

"I've got this, Pete," Edmund said with a low hiss.

Peter didn't listen. He unsheathed his sword and lunged in one fluid movement. Delaney didn't bother dropping low. She met him with an easy sidestep, cutting in close and digging her thumb under the elbow. The sword fell seconds before she slammed her own elbow into his stomach.

"You are so predictable," Peter gasped. He slid his arms around her and then jammed his hands against her neck, jacking her own arms up and rendering them useless. Peter turned Delaney toward Edmund who stood there with his sword drawn, looking smug. With her arms forced up over her head, and her entire torso unprotected, there was nothing Delaney could do but stand there struggling.

Edmund rested his sword against the hollow of her throat. "To first blood, Pete, or to surrender?"

"You know she won't surrender," Peter said. "Even when she's caught. Just end this so we can send them all back to Telmar where they belong."

Edmund shrugged, looking regretful. "To first blood then." He drew the sword back, ready to spill her blood and end the match.

**Reviews are love...**


	42. The First Blade

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

_"In the end it's nothing but The shell of what I had when I first started."_

_Relient K : Devestation and Reform_

40

The sword came toward her and Delaney jerked downward. Peter groaned when he felt and heard both of her shoulders dislocate. Delaney dropped free and narrowly avoided getting the sword between the eyes. Edmund's expert control was the only thing that kept him from impaling his own brother when his target suddenly disappeared.

Delaney rolled out of the way, gritting her teeth against the pain. She took advantage of their confusion and used the fence post to jam her joints back into place. Each time a guttural yelp of pain forced its way through her teeth. She rolled her shoulders ignoring the burning ache that was spreading down her back. She was alive, she was still able to fight and both kings were still unharmed.

Her eyes went over the Narnians. Both Susan and Lucy caught her glance and shook their heads ever so slightly.

Nothing.

"Dammit." Delaney looked over to the Telmarines and saw that a great number of them were suddenly armed and looking curiously at Mardel and Grace. The two of them seemed to be relaxed and sitting with Ethan, not even bothering to watch the match. The Animals among them, however, were alert and vigilant. Grim in particular sat rigid and ready to spring. He shook his head and Delaney sighed. "Dammit!"

"Don't put yourself through this," Peter said as he and Edmund advanced on Delaney from opposite directions. She immediately drew her daggers and put her back to the fence to keep them from circling behind her. "You aren't even fighting for the Telmarines at this point. You're just fighting for the sake of it."

"You know that we aren't going to let you win," Edmund joined in the taunting and Delaney gritted her teeth. "You're just going to wind up hurt or dead."

Delaney feinted toward Edmund but brought her gauntlet up to block the blow that Peter immediately dropped on her. There was a resounding crack of bone and Peter winced again. It brought him no joy breaking Delaney into pieces, but he would not allow anyone to hurt his family or his kingdom.

For a moment Delaney's eyes rolled back, agony clouding her vision, but she still managed to block Edmund's downswing at her right side. She rolled out, using her body to protect what was undoubtedly a broken wrist. She cursed herself. Peter was too damn big to fight with only bracers for protection. Edmund had nearly shattered her when they had sparred and Peter was much broader than him. She quickly unbuckled the gauntlet from her rapidly swelling wrist, taking special care to keep away from the kings. She tossed her gauntlet away.

She glanced at Lucy again, but the youngest queen shook her head, looking concerned. Delaney snorted. What the hell? She couldn't keep this up forever.

Edmund charged her and Delaney was caught between two furious kings with only one arm to defend herself with. She wound up using their own strength against them, ducking and flipping, allowing their momentum to send them both skittering into the dirt.

"She's playing with us." Edmund growled, spitting out a mouthful of dirt. "She could have taken us both down by now and ended this. What is she doing?"

Peter pulled his brother back to his feet. "I don't know, but I'm getting tired of this game. We end this now. If you can't, I will."

Edmund and Peter moved on Delaney like the two generals they were. They gave her no time to choose which brother she was going to face. They moved together and seamlessly. Delaney went at Edmund desperately. He was faster, but he was smaller and easier to knock over. She flipped, catching his shoulders with her heels. She took Grace's earlier advice and followed through, landing on the balls of her feet. She landed a single punch to his face before she felt the burning cold of steel arch across her back from shoulder to hip. Her shirt literally hanging on by a thread. Grim was already racing across the pitch with a replacement. It was imperative that she kept covered.

"Watch it, Lane!" Grace snarled over the fence. Delaney slipped into the button down before she pulled away the remnants of the finally defeated Eddie and the Cruisers t-shirt.

Edmund was back on his feet, grinning. "That's first blood. You lose, Lane."

Delaney shook her head. "Actually, I don't." She gestured to Edmund's nose and waited for his body to catch up to his brain.

Edmund touched his face confused. His fingers came away slick and crimson. Delaney had landed the blow first. "No," he whispered angrily. "Do I have to lose everything? I lose you _and _Narnia in one day?"

The pain in his voice was so evident, Delaney nearly told him the truth. "Well, no one heard us say to first blood…" she said smoothly. "Think you can make me surrender, Ed?"

Edmund almost surrendered to her right there. Even when he hated her she affected him. The sound of her voice, low and seductive, made him want to give in, capitulate, and the consequences be damned.

"Come on, _boys_," Delaney said, sinking back into a defensive crouch. She grinned meanly and before either of them could answer, slammed her leg back and into Peter. The High King went down hard and stayed down. "Oopsie, Pete. Better pay attention." She giggled and stumbled, but found her feet again quickly. She was beginning to feel like her limbs were loaded with lead. The match was sapping her strength with brutal speed, but she had to hold out. She had to last long enough to flush out the spy. The Pevensies wouldn't be safe, _Edmund_ wouldn't be safe, until the insider helping Donnon was revealed.

Edmund growled and Delaney felt the nip of the blade again, this time biting deep into her hip while she was distracted by her own thoughts. What was the matter with her? She couldn't focus, her body was twitching of its own volition, heedless of her commands… She gasped and clutched her hip, but not from the pain. Pain Delaney could handle. She had been conditioned to withstand it. This was something else entirely.

Delaney back peddled away from the dark king, her eyes suddenly wild. She rubbed the blood between her fingers, confused. "What?" Her tone was bewildered enough to slow Edmund's advance.

Slowly Delaney smelled her bloody hand, before her eyes blazed. "You poisoned the blade." She twitched again. "Edmund, you poisoned the fucking blade!"

**Reviews are love...**


	43. Delaney's Last Words

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday I spend with you is the new best day of my life."_

_Relient K : Must Have Done Something Right_

41

It was a trick. It had to be. Edmund kept his distance from Delaney and sniffed at his sword. He had oiled the blade himself yesterday, but this…he sniffed at it again and his eyes widened. It was tainted. He dropped the blade as though it were a live snake. "No!"

"You didn't know…" Delaney's speculation brought down the true weight of the situation. He had tagged her. _Twice_. He had cut her twice with a poisoned blade. Aslan, he had killed her.

"Whiff, get that thing to the infirmary, find out what it is." Edmund's voice cut through the confused silence of the yard and the Wolf immediately did his bidding, careful to keep the blade out of her mouth.

The crowd watching at the fence began to whisper loudly, speculating what had caused the sudden cease in action. The word 'poison' spread through both sides like wildfire and Edmund could see Grace and Mardel over Delaney's shoulder, struggling to hold Grim back. "Lane?"

"It's fine, Ed…gotta keep going. Not going to let them…"

Her words were thick in her mouth and halting, her breathing labored. Delaney tried to take stock of her deterioration, but her mind kept getting fuzzy. Sweat was suddenly pouring into her eyes, the air uncomfortably cool against her blazing skin. She felt feverish and weak, but her father had trained her well. She was able to ignore her body.

"Cheat!" Donnon shouted above the other voices. He sounded unnecessarily delighted. "The Narnians have cheated! They have poisoned my champion!" The Telmarines hissed angrily, hands on their weapons. The Narnians growled in response, defending their honor.

Delaney fell to her knees. She should have known that Donnon would have covered every possible angle. Of course, his spy had told him that Delaney had run off. He thought that Edmund would be fighting Ethan. One tag would have been enough to stall the match, Ethan would be dead, Donnon could accuse the Narnians of treachery…war.

Or if Ethan won…war.

Or if they killed each other…war.

Or if nothing happened but his spy assassinated the High King…war.

No matter which way she turned, Donnon was a step ahead. She couldn't out think him, not when her brain was burning up. She couldn't fight him, not when her body was slowly succumbing to blood loss and fatal toxins. She couldn't even save Peter. The spy had not revealed themselves. She would die without doing any good.

"Son of a bitch."

Edmund voiced her thoughts exactly. He kneeled in front of her, getting down to her shaking, twitching level. "Lane? I surrender. Please, I surrender…don't die."

She laughed shakily. "I was never against you, Ed. Never." Delaney was shaking, unable to keep her usual solid control. "Had to…keep Ethan away. It…it could only be me. I'm sorry. I…let you down."

Edmund shook his head, and gently wiped away the hot tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Delaney Carter was crying. Not because of the poison that was shutting down her body, or the pain, or even because she thought she was dying. Delaney cried but because she thought that she let him down. "We're going…to miss everything," she said sadly. "I only just…found you."

"Lane, please. Just hold on. Lucy!" He shouted for his sister. "Get your cordial. Go!" Lucy did not move, but Bagileu took off with a team of fawns and centaurs toward the castle. They were not sure if Delaney deserved to be saved, but they would not refuse their king. They would get the cordial or die trying.

Peter stood up shakily, his head reeling from the sound kick Delaney had planted against his forehead. He'd be seeing double for a month. He groaned and leveled his sword, waiting for the world to come back into focus. Peter used his brother's head to steady himself, oblivious to the last exchange between Edmund and Delaney.

"He told me I…I would save you," Delaney said thickly into his neck. "He…made me new, Ed. He took it all…away. I'm Narnian, now…"

Edmund chuckled darkly. "You were always Narnian. From the first moment my patrol brought you in and you gave them the slip, you were Narnian. Narnians never surrender, Lane." He felt her start to slump. "Don't you dare!" he ordered. "Lane? Not yet. I promised you. I promised to tell you the truth. I promised to tell you everything. You just have to make it past this. Lane? _Fight it!"_

"Lane!"Lucy shouted a warning the same moment Grim started howling and Grace screamed bloody murder, pointing to the Narnian side.

_Great fucking timing,_ Delaney thought bitterly. She concentrated. She had long ago disciplined her body. It was supposed to obey without question, and without complaint. She was a finely tuned machine, created in blood and tears, it was only appropriate that she go out the same way. With the last of her control Delaney rolled to her feet, kicking Edmund flat to the ground. Peter turned to face her, and two things happened at once.

The spy was revealed.

And so was the second blade.

**Reviews are love...**


	44. The Second and Third Blades

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_This is my deathbed. I lie here alone. When I close my eyes tonight I know I'll be home."_

_Relient K : Am I Understood_

41

"Lane!" Lucy's scream alerted Susan to the danger. She had been warned that a Narnian was working for Donnon, but she hadn't wanted to believe it. That was probably why she hesitated when she saw Sessili pull a dagger out of her sash. That moment's hesitation was all Sessili needed to hurl the small blade toward Peter.

Alerted by the commotion, Delaney kicked Edmund to the ground and tackled Peter into the dirt, as well. The dagger buried itself into the ground but left no doubt in anyone's mind. Had Delaney not intervened, Peter would be dead.

"Traitor!" Susan lunged at Sessili but the dryad smirked, collapsing into a pile of flower petals. She had retreated back to her tree.

She was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Put your sword down, uncle."

Grace stood with her tekpi in hand, Mardel at her back, Quinto and Pine at her sides. Donnon merely raised an eyebrow. His assassin had failed, but the royal family was still suitably distracted. All he had to do was cross the yard and plant a sword through the High King.

"Grace, now is not the time for your dramatics," Donnon warned. "You are vastly outnumbered."

Mardel chuckled and gestured for Donnon to take a second look. The nobles that would have supported him were ill-equipped to fight. The knights all stood with their swords drawn. They all looked at each other with surprise. Grace had more support than she realized.

"It seems I am not the only one that preferred the Old King to _you_, uncle."

Donnon laughed. "You are a woman. You cannot think to rule Telmar. The nobles would eat you alive."

"Let them try," Grace snarled. "Take him. He's caused enough trouble, the snake." Mardel headed the knights that moved toward the king, but Donnon was not a ruler by accident. He was quick thinking and he intuitively knew the weaknesses of those around him. If he was going down, he was taking as many others down as he could. He drew his sword fluidly and plunged it into the closest body, biting into Grace's shoulder a moment later, cutting at Mardel, and jabbing at several other Telmarine knights as they tried to subdue him.

"Down!" Grace ordered. The men under her command did not hesitate. They ducked and she flung one of her tekpi. All three of the weapon's prongs buried into Donnon's sternum, pitching him back. The king laughed even as he started coughing up blood. He had done more than enough damage to permanently cripple Narnia. The High King would never trust again, the Just King would never again open his heart. Whoever followed Donnon to the Telmarine throne would take up his crusade against the Pevensies and finish them off. He was not going to die in vain.

He chuckled darkly, coughing up dark blood. Grace would never make it back to Telmar. Neither would Mardel. He looked at the simple scratch on her arm that he had made with his sword. She had fifteen minutes tops before the poison on his blade crippled her system.

With a rattle, Donnon closed his eyes.

He was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was hardly any resistance. It was like cutting through butter. Peter stared down at Delaney, his blue eyes wide with horror. She was pressed up against his chest, her arms still wrapped around him protectively. A dagger had whizzed past their heads. If Delaney had not knocked him down, it would have certainly killed him. His mind only vaguely registered those things, though. His focus was on the familiar blade protruding from her back. The words inscribed along the blade stood out all the more, stained with Delaney's blood and some strange coagulant.

_When Aslan shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

Peter stood up, dragging Delaney with him. The girl went slack in his arms, bowing back, her arms limp at her sides. The hilt of a sword, _his _sword, was buried in her chest. "I didn't mean it." Peter had heard people screaming in warning, seen someone coming at him…and had moved instinctually. He had plunged his sword clean through Delaney's chest. "I didn't mean it, Lane."

"No, no, no, no. No! _No_!"

It was difficult to tell who was yelling, him or Edmund. Bagileu and Lucy charged over the fence, cordial in hand. Peter let out a sigh of relief, but Edmund was beyond noticing who and what was around him.

"Get that thing _out_ of her," Lucy demanded. Peter obliged. He slid his sword loose and flung it away haphazardly. Lucy shook her head, pressing against the wound and smelling her hand. Stronger than the copper scent of blood was the rotten scent of the oil rubbed into the blade. "Dammit. Who poisoned the blades?"

Edmund was frantic. "What are you waiting for? Give her the damn cordial!"

"Ed…" Tears fell down Lucy's cheeks unchecked. "The wound isn't bleeding. Her heart isn't beating. She's already—"

"No!" Edmund shoved his sister aside and pulled Delaney into his arms, willing her to live. She wasn't shaking anymore. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't anything. Her dark eyes stared unseeing. "No. Please. Please, do something. Aslan, please…"

Too late.

She was gone.

**Reviews are love...**


	45. Untamed

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_This world will do me no more harm."_

_Relient K : When You're Around_

42

Gone

She was gone.

Edmund couldn't bear to look anymore as her body was laid out on a marble alter in the garden. Delaney had been dynamic, full of an easy energy and warmth. Seeing her cold, still, her curls in tidy order, face calm, nails scrubbed clean and her hands rested gently across her chest…it was wrong. Nothing about her had ever been orderly or subdued. She had been a force, wild, free, and unbroken. Somehow, he had thought that Delaney would retain something of that, even in death, but the soul that had so easily ensnared him was gone.

This was merely a body, a wrecked shell left behind.

The dark king stood by, his eyes listless, as they lowered the remnants of his heart into the ground. Peter wanted nothing more than to comfort his brother, but there were no words that he could offer and he knew Edmund would not accept them. Not yet. Peter couldn't blame him. Had Delaney just faced the poison, she would have lived. Lucy had gotten there in time to heal her of the toxins coursing through her system. It wasn't the poison that had killed her. It had been _his_ sword that had pierced her heart. _His_ sword that had forced even more poison into her system. _His_ sword that had committed the final act. He cast a lost look to Edmund but the younger brother simply stood there, his eyes closed tightly, his jaw clenched.

"Swift journey, little sister." Peter dropped a flower into the grave and stepped back.

Susan whimpered and ran an unsteady hand over the stone marker that would forever indicate Delaney's grave. "Peace, my friend." Susan sobbed and dropped her flower. It landed softly on the girl's chest before she also backed away.

Lucy was not there. She had gone to the woods without a word. She would not be back before Delaney was laid to rest. Her goodbye would be separate.

Edmund did not have a flower to offer. He had no sweet words to eulogize Delaney. He was overwhelmed by his grief, drowning in his bitter disappointment and anger. He felt empty. Incomplete. With void eyes he reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple silver chain. "Always," he whispered. Edmund hung the chain over the marker and the black gem caught the light, glittering splendidly. "Always, Lane."

* * *

There had been no ceremony, no grand send off. Her burial was quick, their goodbyes private. Grim sat alone by her marker, his head bowed. "You really would have made a good Wolf, girl. You inspire loyalty and love, ferocious and wild as you are…were." Grim let out a sigh. "What are we going to do without you?"

"Why do you mourn?"

Grim looked up with a snarl, his teeth bared. The moment he saw the Lion he touched his nose to the ground, embarrassed. "Aslan, forgive me. I did not hear you approach."

"It is well, friend. Rise." Aslan sat back, looking over the marker with solemn eyes. "Why do you mourn?"

Grim trembled at the Lion's proximity. Aslan had never appeared to him before and he was just as wonderful and terrible as everyone had described. "My friend is dead." Aslan chuckled. Grim shuffled uncomfortably. "Forgive my rudeness, Aslan, but I don't find it funny. Lane was our moon, our compass. Without her we have all been…lost."

Aslan seemed to consider that. "But you hardly even knew her. She was only here for such a short time. Two weeks, if I am not mistaken."

"What is time?" Grim growled. "Delaney had us all from the moment we found her stumbling around the Lantern Waste, scared to death. She befriended Queen Lucy, impressed Queen Susan, outsmarted the High King, and she…"

"She loves King Edmund. I know." Aslan's low voice made Grim's bones rumble. "She loves you all."

"Loved," Grim corrected. "She _loved_ us all."

With a small roar Aslan swiped at Grim knocking the Wolf head over tail. "Grimdel, grandson to Maugrim , protector of the White Witch, do you think to correct me? I did not misspeak."

Grim coward in front of the Great Lion. "But Lane was killed, Aslan."

"If that is what you believe, I can offer you no comfort." Aslan stood and shook out his mane. "What do you _believe_, Grimdel?"

There was silence between them. Grim squirmed under Aslan's heavy amber gaze. What did he believe? He had seen the body, had howled his misery, had saw her put into the ground...but he did not feel the same devestation as the others. He simply...missed her. Aslan waited patiently while Grim tried to make sense of his emotions. The Wolf did not disappoint him. "Tell Delaney that I miss her."

Aslan nodded. "You may tell her so yourself." The Lion breathed over the Wolf and Grim slowly sunk to the ground, his eyes shut. Aslan looked over the marker again and snorted. The simple marble marker had only her name carved on its face. Aslan growled and the white stone rippled. When he was satisfied with his work, he left.

_Lady Delaney the Wild_

_Never will she be tamed._

**Reviews are love...**


	46. Epilogue

**I don't own any characters other than Delaney and a few of her crew. All other characters, plot, and fictitious lands are property of their respective owners.**

"_My problems fell out of the back of my mind."_

_Relient K : Pressing On_

43

**Seven Years Later**

Cair Paravel.

It was a place of untold beauty and might. Its rulers were strong, wise, loving, and fearless. Its people were loyal and good. Its history rich. Yet despite the proud turrets and marble battlements, the whole of the place seemed to sag under the weight of the day. There would be no music in the Cair that night. There would be no dancing. The Kings and Queens would simply excuse themselves from whatever business they had and retreat to the guest wing of the castle. They would sit in Edmund's old room for hours, talking amongst themselves and reminiscing about a girl that had known Narnia for only two weeks of her life. They spoke fondly, laughing at jokes half forgotten and sorely missed. At sun down, they would go their separate ways, each choosing to mourn her on their own. No one dared disturb them on that day of solemn remembrance.

* * *

Susan always went out to the memorial in the gardens. The others couldn't bear to be so close to Delaney's final resting place, but Susan could not stand to be away from it for long. Some days she still brought out a lunch and sat beside the marble marker, chatting pleasantly. For seven years she kept up their lunches, and always she felt better afterward, as though Delaney were beside her listening.

"He's alright, you know," Susan said quietly, placing a flower atop the grave. "It was touch and go for a while. I thought he might go the way Grim did and just grieve himself to death, but he's been strong for you. He smiles freely, now, Lane. He laughs. I know he talks to you, too. Somehow…he's healed. He's living for you both, I think."

The queen sighed, closing her eyes. It would seem to anyone watching that she was listening for a response. Of course, there was none but Susan nodded anyhow. "I know. We'll see you again. Peace, sister."

* * *

Lucy went to the woods, hiding herself among the trees. Seven years ago, they had helped her hunt down Delaney's true murderer. Sessili had been the only one with access to all three poisoned swords. Once the young queen realized who was truly responsible for her friend's death, there had been no where for the dryad to run. Queen Lucy the Valiant walked into the woods armed only with her dagger. The trees pointed the way and Sessili was no match for the wrath of the ancient Oaks and Maples, nor the angry young queen that was hell bent on uprooting her and ending her miserable life.

Lucy sat with her back against a poplar, missing the easy companionship she had shared with Delaney. "They still don't listen," she said softly. "They still treat me like I'm eight years old and just laboring under an overactive imagination. They just don't listen." Lucy sighed and tried to imagine what Delaney would say if she were there.

Delaney had never once overlooked Lucy, never once devalued her. She proved that being the youngest didn't mean being the weakest. She had played her strengths, and had saved them all.

"It's been hard without you, Lane," Lucy said sadly to the night sky. "We miss you."

* * *

Peter stood in the middle of the practice yard, his head bowed. He was constantly drawn to the place where Delaney had been killed. Where _he_ had killed her. The girls reminded him constantly that had Delaney not been poisoned, she would have easily been able to avoid his sword, but their reassurance did not give him much comfort. After everything, _he _had been the one to stop her heart. She had died in _his_ arms. Her blood had soaked into _him_. He knelt down and took up a handful of dirt, rubbing the grit into his fingers.

It had taken a year for Edmund to even look at him again. That first year…it had been hard on all of them, but Edmund had been half dead, his heart gone. Then, suddenly, he was back to normal. Not even normal, he was better. He claimed that Aslan had visited him in a dream. He didn't elaborate, but Peter had felt his own guilt begin to dissolve each time he caught Edmund smiling, laughing, or even just at peace.

"I wish you'd come to me, too," Peter murmured. He stood up and let the handful of dirt scatter from his hand. "Rest well, Lane."

* * *

Edmund sat on the beach, watching the waves pick at the shore. He could almost feel her there. Sometimes he caught himself staring at the breakers as though Delaney was going to step out of the water again, but he knew better than that. Aslan had seen fit to take her back. The girl had simply been a loan, there in Narnia on borrowed time. It was his own foolish fault that he had fallen in love with her.

The thought still made his heart ache, but it wasn't unbearable anymore. He loved her. He had once cursed the love, hated it even as he craved it because it would never be anything more than one giant 'what if'. But after that dream…their love was a gift, transcending even death.

_Be at peace, Just King_. Aslan's voice was velvety and deep as it whispered to Edmund. _She has a message. She was quite insistent about my returning to deliver it. She said…_forever._ I presume you understand this?_

Edmund had woken up in tears. Yes, he understood. It was inscribed in the ring he had never gotten the chance to give her, yet somehow she knew.

"I'll love you always, Lane," he said a loud. "Always and forever."

A horn blew from the battlements and he heard people shouting excitedly. "The white stag! The white stag has been spotted."

**Reviews are love...**

_Yes, this is the end of Untamed. I already have part of a sequal written but it might have to wait until I get back from London. In the mean time, I appreciate everyone's support. I loved your reviews and I hope everyone enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this story. Delaney Carter **will**__see Narnia again. _

_Rock on, write on. _

_Ace_


End file.
